Suddenly Someone
by EoSvuLuvFan
Summary: They were best friends for years, but what happens when suddenly your best friend becomes so much more. E/O **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

_So, this story is one that is very close to my heart. It is loosely based off of things that have happened in my own life. It is going to be a lot different than Tell her (Which I am working on a sequel to so no worries to my fans of that story), but this is one is still very much E/O. The idea came into my head while on a long car ride, and I found myself jotting down all kinds of notes and was pretty excited about the possibilities of it. I am pushing my boundaries with it. I hope you all enjoy this...  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Suddenly Someone**

**Chapter One**

Olivia Benson was a detective. That is what she knew. That is what she loved. Growing up in a home that was far from perfect, she grew up with the wanting to help others. She had a fire inside of her to protect those around her that couldn't protect themselves. She had this undying need to keep the people around her happy and safe. To right the wrongs in the world and always make sure to do her part. She connected with all the victims she encountered day to day. She has a special bond with all of them because of her past. She became the protector. The mother of all the lost, injured and battered children in the world. She didn't have a child of her own. She wanted one. She wanted a child more than anything, but her dedication to her job put all of that on hold. She was single, living in New York, and was recently promoted to detective, set to begin her new assignment at the 1-6 Special Victims Unit.

She had always wanted to join SVU since she was in the academy. The volunteer unit held a special place in her heart, and she was more than excited as she walked through the squad room doors that very first time. She glanced around the room at the faces she would grow to know and love as her family. _A family._ That was something she never really had. Growing up with an alcoholic mother and no father, the closest thing she ever had to a family was her brothers and sisters in blue. Little did she know at that time how much the people in this particular room, these particular strangers, would grow to become such a huge part of her life. They would become her family. One of them especially.

She walked with her head held high into her new captains office, knocking on the door frame. "Captain Cragen?"

The older man looked up from his paperwork and gave her a smile. "Ahhh, yes. You must be Miss Olivia Benson. Welcome to Special Victims Detective." He stood up to shake her hand.

"Thank you sir. My pleasure. Really."

"Elliot! Get in here." Her captain yelled into the squad room. Not a minute later the man was standing at the door.

"Yeah Cap? Whats up?"

_Wow. _The man standing before her took her breath away. He was nothing hard to look at, but it was his eyes that she caught right away. The shade of blue and the soul she saw behind them grabbed her attention instantly. Olivia was always one to read a person by what she saw behind their eyes, and she liked what she saw in his.

"Elliot Stabler meet Olivia Benson. Your new partner."

Elliot turned to face her and gave her a huge smile while extending his hand to hers. "Nice to meet you detective."

"Yeah, same here."

She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Elliot why don't you take Detective Benson around and give her a tour of her new home. I told Cassidy and Munch to cover your shift work today so that you two can get acquainted. Jeffries is in court all morning so we can do the big introductions this afternoon when she returns."

"Sounds great cap. I am sure Munch was ecstatic about that plan." The two men laughed and Olivia couldn't help but smile. It seemed like everyone really got along around here. She was already feeling at home.

Elliot turned his attention back to Olivia and tapped his hand lightly on her arm.

"Come on, I'll show you to your desk so you can put your stuff down."

Olivia followed Elliot out of the captains office and over to two desk in the center of the squad room that faced each other. She placed her coat behind her new chair and her purse in her desk drawer. When she looked up at her new partner he gave her a smile and simply stated, "Welcome to the World of Grey Benson."

**Six Months Later**

It has been six months since she started in Special Victims and Olivia couldn't be happier. Yeah the cases were hard. Some of them ripped her heart out entirely and she defiantly has lost sleep on more than one occasion, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Elliot and her hit it off right from the start. It was as if they knew each other all their lives. They quickly become best friends and knew how to read each other like no one else could. She truly enjoyed her time with him and knew she could go to him for anything. She could tell him anything, argue with him, laugh with him and he understood that she was a strong independent woman. He didn't baby her, or try to over protect her because of her gender. He let her stand her own ground, and she loved that about their partnership. They could read each others minds, talk to each other without words and finish each others sentences. They were truly equals, and connected to one another, despite being of the opposite sex.

Olivia walked into the 1-6, coffees in hand, and placed one on Elliot's desk and one on her own. As she was slipping off her coat she heard a voice from behind her.

"What's the matter Olivia? My coffee not good enough for ya?"

Olivia turned around and laughed as she found the childish pout across her colleagues face. Just then a third voice rang out from the stair case.

"Come on Munch, the whole Unit knows your coffee sucks. How many times have we told you not to make it!"

"Ya know Stabler, if I didn't know any better I would think you were insulting me."

"That's because he is John."

"Hey, Monique whose partner are you? What about a little loyalty?"

"It's coffee John, and unless it has a gun and is threatening your life, my being your partner is insignificant. He's right. Your coffee sucks."

The room filled with rolls of laughter.

Elliot made his way down the stairs and walked over to his desk to take a sip from the freshly brewed Starbucks that Olivia had brought to him.

"Thanks Liv. You're a lifesaver. I thought I was going to have to drink Munch's crap this morning"

She smiled and laughed. "What are partners for El."

_Liv. _It took him all of a week to bestow the nickname on her. No one ever called her that before but it felt so natural when he started to do it. She loved it. It took only a day after that for her to start calling him El. It wasn't even questioned by him and from that day on the names just stuck.

"Not coffee apparently."

"Shut up John!" All three said in unison.

"Benson, Stabler. Head down to Mercy to get a statement from Laina. We need to make sure this case is solid so we can move on." Leave it to Cragen to ruin the morning banter.

"Sure thing Cap." Elliot turned to Olivia who was already placing her coat back onto her shoulders. "Ready for another fine day at the office?"

"Aren't I always."

With a quick exchange of smiles the two were out the door. Side by side and perfectly in sync.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_So this first chapter was just kind of a back story. Guide things into what is to come. I promise it gets a lot more interesting but I felt that even though we all know the back stories about them it was important for the plot to show the progression of their friendship. So yeah...bare with me. It gets a lot better I promise._

_I hope you all enjoyed it though. Please review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So this chapter jumps ahead to what would be ten years later. For story line purposes Elliot and Kathy are divorced and Eli never happened. I normally hate the idea of changing actual things from the show but for this particular storyline to work...I kind of have to. I hope you guys don't hate me for doing it. PLEASE trust me and give it a chance. I have a lot written already and I promise it will all make sense in the end._

_I also change my writing style just a little bit. Did some things I don't normally do. Like I said I am really pushing my boundaries with this story. I just hope you guys like it. If not, let me know. I appreciate honesty._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Two**

**Ten Years Later**

Olivia walked into her apartment and groggily made her made over to her couch. She plopped down and threw her keys onto the coffee table. Letting out a long sigh she looked over to the clock.

_3:24am_ She had to be back at the house in less than four hours and after being awake for almost forty-eight hours that just didn't seem like enough time for sleep. _Why do I do this job again? _She pulled herself up off the couch and made her way into the bedroom. Without even changing her clothes she plopped down onto the bed and her head hit the pillow. Before the sheets finished rustling from her initial contact she was asleep.

Olivia was awoken by the annoying sound of her cell phone going off on her nightstand. Without moving her body she flailed her arm around trying to feel for the phone. She grabbed hold of it and flipped it open without even opening her eyes or lifting her head off the pillow.

"Benson."

"Liv, where the hell are you?" Elliot's voice was a combination of annoyance and concern.

Olivia's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly pulling the covers off of her. "El? What time is it?"

"It's 10:30 Liv. I have been trying to get in touch with you for the past few hours. Why haven't you answered your phone? Cragen is going off his rocker right now."

_Shit._ She was so physically exhausted she didn't even hear her alarm or the attempted calls of her partner. "Shit El, I over slept. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll cover for ya Liv. Don't worry. Just get down here."

"Thanks El."

"No problem, but you owe me." He hung up.

Olivia was up and dressed within five minutes and out the door another minute later.

----------------------------------------

When Olivia walked into the precinct Elliot ran over to her and whispered in her ear, "You were at the library doing research on Schizo Affective Disorder to try and get into the head of this perp. Your phone was off and that is why you didn't answer when I called."

Not even a second after he was done speaking she heard her captain calling her from his office. "Benson, get your ass in here now!"

As she walked to the door she tried to remember what Elliot had just rambled off in her ear. "Sorry Cap, I was at the library and.."

"Next time call Olivia. I don't mind you doing research but at least inform your partner on your whereabouts beforehand and do it on your own time."

"I will. Sorry Cap. Wont happen again."

"Better not. Now where are you guys with this case?"

_Wow. It worked. She owed Elliot a lot more than coffee for this one. _"We have another lead on this guy. Found out what psych hospital he was staying at during one of his attacks. Elliot and I were going to go question the staff."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go."

----------------------------------------

As soon as the two of them were secured by the privacy of the squad car Olivia spoke. "Thank you so much Elliot. I don't know what happened. I am usually so good with the alarm."

"You over slept. It happens. How many times have you done that for me?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Too many."

Elliot joined her in the laughter and when he got to the red light ahead he turned over to look at her. As she looked into her eyes she couldn't help but think about all that had happened between the two of them over the years. Elliot had gone through a divorce. Olivia lost her mother. A case a couple of years ago almost took both their lives when her throat was cut and Elliot was held at gun point. The two of them have been through it all together. He understands her more than anyone ever has, and probably ever will, in her entire life. He is her best friend. Her rock. After the Victor Gitano case the bond between them grew even stronger. Over the years Olivia began to see Elliot not just as her partner, but as a permanent fixture in her life. Her need for him to be around began to grow to something greater than what it should be of that of a best friend and partner. It scared her. It confused her. She tried hard to push these feelings away. She kept telling herself that he was _"just Elliot"_ and that she was crazy to think anything else of it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't and after that particular case it became impossible.

_Flashback_

_"If that sniper hadn't beaten you to it..I know you would have taken the shot Olivia."_

_"No, I wouldn't have... Did you really expect me to?.. Did you really expect me to cause your death?..Elliot..What about your kids?"_

_"I don't know... I just couldn't get that boy out of my head."_

_"..What about me?"_

_"Look... we both chose each other over the job. We can't let that happen again.... Otherwise...we can't be partners."_

_"I can't believe your saying that."_

_"You and this job are about the only things I've got anymore..I don't want to wreck that...I couldn't take it." _

That conversation along with the events of the day plagued Olivia. Without saying the words they admitted things to each other that neither one of them was willing to deal with. So instead of facing them. She ran. She went undercover with the FEDS for a few months to get space from him. Try and avoid him to get the feelings to leave. Little did she know it would only make her need for him stronger. When she returned and he was part of her life again it was awkward at first. He was obviously hurt and angry with her for her sudden departure and no explanation on why. She couldn't tell him the truth however. She couldn't tell him she left because she had fallen in love with him. So instead they both ignored why the awkwardness and anger. They fought a lot and barely ever agreed on anything. For a while Olivia truly believe she would never regain the relationship she had with Elliot before she left. They didn't talk outside of work, hell they barely talked while at work. She missed him terribly and she saw him everyday. Thankfully though over time, the bitterness between them faded and they were slowly able to get right back to being El and Liv. Just like they had been for all those years. Never looking back. Never facing the past and what feelings may or may not have been they worked now only towards the future.

All of a sudden Elliot's lips tilted up into a sly smirk and he got a look in his eyes as he cocked his eyebrow. "So how are you going to make it up to me?"

She just laughed. _Typical Elliot._

"I'll by you a drink. How's that?"

"Just one?"

"Okay fine, two, but only because I feel bad that I got two and a half extra hours of sleep than you did this morning." Now it was Olivia's turn to smile from ear to ear.

"Rub it in why don't ya."

Once again the two of them laughed. It was her favorite sound.

------------------------------------------

After another long day at the office Elliot accompanied Olivia to Meloni's Bar so she could buy him his two drinks. Unfortunately, but expected when it came to them, those two drinks turned into a lot more, and two very tipsy detectives were now enjoying playful banter with each other at their table.

"Okay so lets say ten years from now you aren't married. You can marry me."

"I am not marrying you Elliot. And thanks for the self esteem booster. I'm going to get another shot. You want one?"

He laughed. "Another one Liv? Damn, trying to show me up tonight or what?"

She smiled from ear to ear, "You know it Stabler."

He stood up from the table. "Sit, I'll get them. I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

A couple minutes later Elliot returned to the table shots in hand. "You ready?"

"I was born ready."

Elliot couldn't control his laughter. He grabbed his shot in hand and stared her down. She mirrored is motions. "One.."

"Two..."

They both said, "Three", and down the shots at the same time.

"Just saying Liv. If I am single and you are single. Ten years. Why the hell not?"

"First off, we are both two tipsy to be making any decisions and..."

"Oh stop being a baby Olivia. People made deals like this all time time. It's a back up plan."

"You aren't going to leave me alone until I agree to this are you?"

He just looked at her and smiled. "Nope."

"Fine. Ten years. Hell I'll be going on fifty at that point. Who the hell would want me then anyway."

"I would."

Olivia looked up at him with a laugh and expected a smile in return, a laugh, a sarcastic grin even, but instead she was met with the most intense stare she has ever seen from him. The two of them looked deep into each other eyes for what seems like a lifetime. When she felt his hand move to hers Olivia knew they both had enough to drink.

"So what do you say we call it a night? I think we've both had enough and we do have work tomorrow. I think if I'm late again Cragen will start to think I am dating the librarian."

Elliot removed his hand from the top of hers and laughed. "Yeah you're probably right, lets get out of here."

Just as the two of them were about to leave a song came over head that Olivia had become very fond of over the past few months. Elliot must have seen the look on her face because he put his coat back down and extended his hand.

"Dance with me."

She couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"Come on Liv. One dance and then we can get out of here."

"Elliot you have to be drunk. You don't dance and I am defiantly not drunk enough to dance."

"You owe me."

"You got your two drinks."

"Yeah, and I paid for them."

Shit. Stupid technicalities. "Fine. One dance, only because you saved me from an ass chewing and happen to really love this song."

He smiled at her and held out his hand. Taking it with her own she let him lead her to the dance floor.

When they reached the middle of the floor Olivia couldn't help becoming nervous. Her body began to shake.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just must be a little more tipsy than I thought. A little off balance."

Elliot placed his one hand around her waist as he raised the the other interlocked with hers and laid it across the front of his chest. He pulled her in close to him and Olivia placed her head on his shoulder as he breathed lightly into her hair.

"Let me help you with that then."

They had never been this close before in this kind of manner. Her breathing became heavy and as they swayed to the song and listened to James Carringtons lyrics she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at how true his words really were....

_"Isn't it strange?_

_The way things can change_

_The life that you lead turned on its head_

_Suddenly someone, means more than you felt before_

_A house and its yard turns into hope_

_I'm sorry but I meant to say_

_Many things along the way_

_So this one's for you_

_Have I told you I ache?_

_Have I told you I ache?_

_Have I told you I ache_

_For you?_

_Have I told you I ache?_

_Have I told you I ache?_

_Have I told you I ache_

_For you?"_

By the middle of the song they were staring into each others eyes. Blue and brown were molding together. What Olivia saw in his eyes made hers fill with tears that she refused to let escape. _She saw love._ She saw the same thing in him that she saw in herself the first time she heard this song. She saw the want in them. The need. The feeling of having someone else express all the things that you were too afraid to express yourself. So together staring into each others eyes they spoke the words they both wanted so badly to say to each other through someone else...

_"The time that it took_

_Writing words for my book_

_Seems to have broken in half_

_The gate that I shut_

_Last time I got hurt_

_Seems to have opened itself_

_Oh the world it's spinning now_

_It's trying to catch me up_

_Tell me to appreciate here and now_

_I'm sorry but I meant to say_

_Many things are on the way_

_So this one's for you_

_Have I told you I ache?_

_Have I told you I ache?_

_Have I told you I ache_

_For you?_

_Have I told you I ache?_

_Have I told you I ache?_

_Have I told you I ache_

_For you?"_

As the song came to end and the next began to play, the two of them just continued to stare into each others eyes and sway. Unable to control it any longer a single tear fell down Olivia's cheek and Elliot removed his hand from her waist to wipe it away. He cupped her cheek ever so lightly. Still staring into her eyes. After what seemed like hours he finally spoke.

"The song stopped."

"Yeah."

"You ready to go."

"No."

"Me neither."

And with that Elliot leaned his forehead against hers and placed his hand back around her waist. They had stopped swaying now and were just holding onto each other. They stood there holding onto each other as if they needed to in order to live. Enjoying the feel of being so close. Olivia never wanted to let go of this moment. She tightened her grip around his neck and let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding. When she did Elliot lifted his forehead from hers and returned his gaze back to her eyes. Only this time he slowly closed the distance between them all the while still staring into her eyes, and he gently placed his lips onto hers.

Suddenly best friends were becoming something so much more in that very moment.

_____________________________________

TBC

_So what do you think so far? I told you it would start to get a little better. At least I hope you think it did. The song I quoted was "Ache" by James Carrington. If you don't own it I HIGHLY recommend it. It is an amazing song. When I first heard this song though I was like OMG THAT IS SOOOO ELLIOT AND OLIVIA!!! :cD So I had to get it into this story somehow. It just seemed like the prefect fit. I don't know._

_So anyway. Please review!!!!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. It makes me so happy to see that you guys are enjoying this story and my crazy writing style. Hopefully it stays that way as the story progresses. :cD_

_Updates should be pretty quick with this one because I already have a lot of it written. Just a matter of going back through and refining.  
_

_No time jumps in this chapter. Picks up right where the last chapter left off. I am once again doing some new things so bare with me lol I say that a lot don't I? hehe_

_Please adhere to the rating M for this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf_

_____________________  
_

**Chapter Three**

As his lips ever so gently grazed hers Olivia felt as though she was starting to float into thin air. The kiss was so soft, yet it held so much fire and passion behind it. As she opened her mouth to him she could no longer hold back a moan as she tasted the intoxicating mixture of alcohol and what was purely Elliot. At the sound of her moans Elliot pulled her even closer to him and the kiss became a frantic game of possession as they both tried to demand more from the other. Only when the sounds of wolf whistles and clapping broke out around them did they finally stop.

Olivia pulled back from him with a huge smile as she hid her face in his chest out of complete and total embarrassment for their not so little public display of affection. It only took seconds for them to break out into laughter as Elliot pulled her closer to him.

"Come on Liv. Lets get out of here."

"Yeah El, good idea."

Elliot took Olivia by the hand and guided her out of the bar. Once they were alone outside he stopped their movements and look down to her with a serious expression on his face.

"Ahh Liv?"

"Yeah El?"

"How drunk are you? How drunk are we?"

"Honestly Elliot, I don't know." Olivia let go of his hand and looked down at her feet. The combination of alcohol in her system and adrenaline from that kiss was sending her for a tailspin. "What I do know is that I am not drunk enough to regret what just happened. " It came out in barely a whisper.

Elliot gently placed his hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "What happens if I say neither am I? What if I told you that I have wanted to do that for a lot longer than I should admit to."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Walking into that bar earlier that night she never expected this. She never expected that in just a few short hours she would fall in love all over again with her best friend. The idea consumed every part of her body and she could no longer hold back the tears that threatened to escape. She spent so many years hiding these emotions deep within her. She had to know that this wasn't just the alcohol. She had to know that this was real. "That is just the alcohol talking Elliot. We got carried away and..."

Before she could finish his lips were back on hers. This time there was nothing gentle about his efforts to taste her. Elliot placed one hand on the back of her head bringing her mouth impossibly close to his as his other hand began to move inside her jacket to scoop around her back. Olivia moved both her hands behind Elliot's neck and ran them down his back to his shoulder blades. Finally after they both could no longer breathe and needed oxygen the kiss broke. Elliot laid his forehead onto hers once more.

"Olivia. It isn't the alcohol. It isn't getting carried away. It isn't anything other than me finally realizing that I can't hide how I feel about you anymore. It is me finally realizing that trying to hide what I feel for you isn't worth it anymore. Fuck what anyone thinks. The job. Our co-workers. My family.... I have spent so long hiding how I feel about you, trying to deny it, because I worried so much about what other people might think, or what consequences might occur. I can't do it anymore. I don't know when it happened, but somewhere over the years Liv,...I fell in love with you."

His brutal honestly brought Olivia to silence. She stood their staring at the ground so afraid to look up and see what emotion was in his eyes. She loved him more than she has loved anyone, or anything, in her entire life. People always use to tell her that falling in love with your best friend was the best feeling in the world. They were entirely wrong. Knowing that they loved you back was.

"Liv for years you have been my best friend. My rock. Then one day suddenly that all changed. After Gitano... when you left...it killed me. I thought that maybe it was for the best because I realized how much I was falling in love with you, and it scared the shit out of me. I thought that the distance could help stop it. That maybe if I didn't see you that it would all just go away, and we could go back to how we were before. I was wrong Liv..I was so wrong and.."

She couldn't take it anymore. Olivia one again pressed her lips to his. Gentle this time if only to get him to stop talking. She didn't know what to say, there were so many words she wanted to say but she couldn't. So she said the only thing that seemed to form. "Take me home Elliot."

-------------------------------------------

Olivia opened the door to her apartment and threw her keys down onto the table. _Why was she so nervous? _"You want something to drink El? Water?"

"Yeah, waters fine."

Olivia walked into the kitchen as Elliot made his way over the couch to get comfortable. She finally let out the breath she had been holding and leaned over the sink, grabbing onto the edge of the counter for support. _Was this really happening? Did Elliot really tell her he loved her? Did she even say it back? _So many questions and emotions were going through her that she didn't even notice Elliot coming up behind her.

"Liv?"

Startled by his voice she jumped into the air and spun around. Still feeling the effects of the alcohol she lost her balance and fell forward. Elliot jumped up and caught her before she hit the ground, sending them both into a pile on her kitchen floor. Olivia quickly removed herself from his arms and shifted so she was sitting on the floor with her back against her counter top. Elliot followed suit right next to her. She let out a sigh.

"What is this Elliot? What are we doing?"

"I don't know Liv." _There was that honesty again._

It was her turn to be honest with him. "I'm scared." She dropped her head onto her knees and hugged them closely to her chest. Elliot moved closer and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him.

"I'm scared too Liv. This is new for both of us. But...Kissing you, being with you like this...It just feels so right...if you don't want to though..that's fine. I don't want to push you into anything that you don't.."

"No, no Elliot. I feel the same way. It is just..." Words weren't coming to her.

"Just what Liv?"

"I am scared that this will change us. I am scared of how much I love you. That if this goes wrong I will lose you. I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships. You are my best friend Elliot and.."

His hand made its way up to cup her cheek. "I am scared of that too Liv, but is worrying about something that might not even happen worth not giving this a shot?"

"I can't lose you Elliot."

He looked her straight in they eyes. "You never will. No matter what happens with us, with this, you will always be my best friend Liv. You will always be a part of my life."

"How can you guarantee that El?"

"Because we have been through so much already that I can't see anything breaking what we have."

Olivia finally was able to bring herself to smile. He was right. She closed the distance between them and brought her lips up to meet his. It was such a timid kiss at first. Both of them scared that the other wasn't ready for what was about to happen. Olivia ran her tongue along Elliot's bottom lip silently asking for entrance. He obliged and as soon as their tongues met there was no turning back. The kiss quickly deepened and they finally gave into what they both wanted so much.

Olivia once again moaned at his touch and this drove Elliot over the edge. He removed his lips from hers and began to trail wet open mouth kisses down her neck. When he reached the nook between her neck and shoulder he stopped and devoured the taste of her. Olivia felt the wetness begin to form between her legs.

"El.."

He took her tone of voice as permission to continue his journey. He slowly moved her t-shirt to the side and began placing feather light kisses along her shoulder. With his other hand he played with the hem of her shirt and began to rub his finger side to side along her bare skin right above her jean line. Olivia grabbed his face and pulled his lips back up to hers and as she did she took the opportunity to grab hold of the bottom of his shirt and pull it quickly over his head. She was in awe at how beautiful the man before her truly was. Just as he had done to her she began a trail of kisses from his jaw down to the top of his chest. When she got to just above his right nipple she began to make her way back up to his lips while blowing lightly along the wet line she had left previously. That was all it took to send this into over drive.

Their lips collided once more and Elliot moved his hands to grab her at the waist as he lifted both of them up and began to make his way towards her bedroom. Olivia broke their kiss and shyly smiled at him as she placed her hands on the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Leaving it to lay in a heap on the floor in her hallway. When they reached her bedroom door Elliot slowly placed Olivia back down as they walked, her backwards and him forwards, over towards her bed. Elliot slowly lowered her so that their top halves were on the bed and smiled.

"You are so gorgeous."

"You're not too bad yourself Stabler."

Elliot said nothing else but instead place a single finger on her lips and began to run it down her body barely grazing her skin. Over her neck, in between her breast, he smirked up at her as he flicked her naval piercing on his way down. Painfully slow until he reached the button of her jeans.

"Elliot....please." Olivia was beginning to shake with the anticipation. The throbbing between her legs becoming unbearable. However she knew that he wanted to go slow. She did too. This moment was too long in the coming to be rushed into. They wanted to know every part of each other. Explore every square inch of the other.

"A belly button ring? Really Liv?"

"I'm full of surprises. What can I say?"

Elliot lowered his face to her stomach to take the ring in his mouth, flicking out his tongue into her belly button as he did. Her hips jerked up into his at the sensation it caused.

"El...please."

When she looked down at him he was smiling. The bastard knew he was torturing her. _Well two can play at this game._

Olivia sat up on the bed forcing both of them to stand once more. She stepped backward away from him and undid the button on her jeans pulling them down to the floor. She now stood there in front of him in nothing but her bra and her panties. Noticing his approval of her she sauntered back up to him and placed her arms around his neck. As she brought her lips to his she slowly moved her one hand down his chest and played with the button on his jeans. She immediately felt his erection underneath the now very tight denim. Slowly she moved her kisses from his lips to his neck, down his chest to his stomach. She then began to place feather light kisses along his hip, moving slowly from one hip to the other. Her hands never leaving the button on his jeans.

"Liv..." Her lips curled up into a smile. _Success._

She removed her lips from his body and stood back up to look him in the eyes. Slowly Elliot removed his own jeans and laid her back onto the bed. This time scooting both of them up so that their entire bodies were laid out across the mattress. Elliot was now leaning on his forearms, hovering above her with his erection grazing her lower stomach. As she stared into his eyes a tear fell down her cheek.

Elliot immediately sat up. "Liv, I..I'm sorry. We don't have to do this. It..it is too fast for you isn't it? Please don't cry Liv."

_If possible at that moment she loved him even more. _Olivia slowly sat up bringing her hands up to cup his face. "No El, it isn't that. I want this. I have wanted this for so long. It is happy tears Elliot. I promise. Happy tears." She leaned in and kissed him once again laying them both down. As they reached the bed Olivia slowly rolled them over so she was straddling him. She sat up on his stomach and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She threw the fabric to the floor.

Within a second Elliot's mouth found her breast and he began to take it into his mouth. His other hand keeping the other company. Olivia moaned from the pleasure it caused.

"Elliot..Oh my God.."

He quickly turned them over and began once again trailing kisses down her stomach, only this time he made it past her hips and slowly ran his tongue along the hem of her underwear. He glanced up at her and she nodded giving him permission to slowly removed the last fabric keeping her from him. He stood up throwing the tiny fabric to the floor and removed his boxers before returning to his position on top of her. His erection grazing her inner thigh.

"Are you sure you want to do this Liv?"

"I have never been so sure of anything El. Never." And with that his lips crashed down onto hers. Olivia moaned into his mouth once more and she placed her hands onto his ass to help push him down into her. As soon as he entered her she felt her walls begin to contract.

"Oh my God Elliot. You feel so good."

"Liv..."

He stayed there for a minute giving her time to adjust to his size before slowly making his way a little deeper. Olivia couldn't believe how well he filled her. He was the perfect fit. Even just his entrance was bringing her so close to the edge. Elliot must have sensed how close she was.

"It's okay Liv....give into it."

"Not yet..not without you. I want us to come together our first time."

Elliot brought his lips down to her as he began to slowly move inside of her. Olivia was never one for slow sex but with Elliot it was the most amazing feeling she has ever had. This wasn't sex. This was making love. Olivia was making love for the first time in her life. She ran her hands up and down his back and as his pace began to quicken the room was slowly filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and moans.

"Liv, you feel so good."

"Elliot please...faster..I need you to go faster."

Elliot quickened his pace and moved his hand under her thigh to wrap her leg around his waist. Olivia lifted up her hips meeting each of his thrusts and couldn't believe the sensation this was bringing to her.

"Elliot...Oh God.."

"Me too Liv....Me too.."

Once again their pace quickened. Olivia could feel her walls begin to tremble and her body go weak.

"I'm right with you. I'm right with you Liv."

Not a second later Olivia's orgasm ran through her entire body. "Ohhh Ellliiiottt!"

"I love you Liv. Oh my God. I love you." Elliot released himself into her and the two of them fell hard against the mattress.

As Olivia came down from what was the best orgasm she has ever had she ran her fingers through Elliot's hair. They both tried to catch their breath.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Elliot."

"Not as much as I love you."

The two of them fell asleep naked in each others arms that night.

----------------------------------------

TBC

_Okay so yeah...after I wrote this I was really unsure about posting it. lol I hope that it came out okay. I never imagined myself writing something like that but like I said I am pushing my boundaries with this one. I hope you guys are happy with the E/O lovin' lol_

_Please Review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again thank you to everyone for your reviews. I have a lot in store for this story. It makes me happy to see that you are enjoying it so far. A lot more to come with this one.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

Olivia woke up the next morning a few minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She could feel Elliot's arms wrapped tightly around her. Their legs intertwined with one another. The memories of the night before came flooding back to her. _She made love with Elliot_. The feelings that washed over her were only those of pure joy and happiness. Never in her life did she expect to fall in love. She had given up all hope of settling down with anyone. Married only to her job. For the first time ever she woke up with the hope of a future with someone. A smile spread across her face and she shifted herself so that she was closer against his chest. Feeding off his warmth.

"Good morning."

_I didn't think he was awake._ Olivia turned herself around so she was facing him and was met with a smiling Elliot Stabler. He began to run his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes at the contact.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes. I was going to get up and make some coffee but I didn't want to wake you. You looked so pieceful and I knew if I got up it would disturb you." She gave him a puzzled look. "You kind of had my arms captive."

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"No worries Liv. Now that I know what it feels like...I wouldn't trade waking up with you in my arms for anything in the world."

Elliot leaned close and gave her a quick kiss. As he went to get out of bed Olivia pulled him back down into to her.

"El? What are we going to do about work today? What are we going to tell everyone?"

"What do you want to tell them?"

She didn't want to tell them anything. She didn't want to jinx what they had. She knew that people in her unit expected something was going on between them. Rumors were always going around the 1-6 about a Benson and Stabler hook up. She knew however, that if they found out that they were in fact together, no one would accept it. Cragen would most likely split them up, if not transfer one or both of them out completely. The thought of it terrified her. It was all so new and perfect. She didn't want anything ruining that. Hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way she told him the truth.

"I don't think I am ready to tell anyone yet El."

He gave her a quick smile and kissed her forehead. "Then we don't tell anyone." She let out a sigh of relief. "Too be honest I am not ready to talk about it yet either. What goes on between us is our business, not for anyone else. Right?"

She simply nodded. Elliot gave her another quick kiss and made his way off the bed. As he pulled off the covers and stood up Olivia couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She watched a very naked Elliot begin to walk towards her door. _My God I love his body._ Right as he was about to exit he called over his shoulder to her.

"I am going to go put on a pot of coffee. Why don't you go wash up and then I'll shower when you're done."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh out loud as she got out of bed. She picked up his boxers from the floor and tossed them over to him. Hitting him square in the ass. He whipped around at the impact.

"You might want to put on some clothes first, don't you think?"

Elliot simply bent down to pick up the boxers and slipped them on. He gave her a wink, and a smile, and left the room.

_It is going to be next to impossible to play this off at work._

_----------------------------------------_

By some grace of God Elliot and Olivia made it through the day as if nothing had happened. As the work day was winding down Olivia thankful it was all over was sitting at her desk when she heard Fin call out to her.

"Hey Liv, we were all talking about going to Meloni's tonight to get some drinks. You in?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. The mention of the bar made her heart flutter as the memories of her shared dance with Elliot, and the confessions of the night before, played over in her head. She got so caught up in her thoughts she forgot that Fin was even standing there.

"Ahh Liv?"

"Hmmm..what?"

"Meloni's...drinks...you coming?"

She wanted to ask if Elliot was going. She wanted to spend her night with no one else. She couldn't ask Fin that though. He couldn't know she was basing her plans on Elliot. As if on cue he walked into the room.

"Hey El, you up for some drinks at Meloni's tonight?"

He glanced over towards Olivia trying to read if she had given Fin an answer yet. Realizing she hadn't, he spoke. "Actually I was going to go stop by the lab and talk to Warner about those DNA results. She called Liv and me earlier and told us to stop by but we didn't get the chance to."

_Genius. "_Oh yeah, I forgot about Melinda. Sorry Fin, we'll have to catch up with you guys another night."

Fin just shrugged. "No problem. If you guys want to work instead of drink, that's your business."

"_Want_ isn't really the correct word Fin. Trust me. Come on Liv. Let's get going." Being that he was behind Fin Elliot gave Olivia a wink and fluttered his eyebrows. She couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Oh yes. Lets."

Fin just shook his head and chuckled. "You two are one of a kind. See you guys in the morning."

--------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia and Elliot laid in bed after making love for the second time. Olivia had her head placed on his chest and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. As they were drifting off to sleep Olivia couldn't help but think about everything that was going on between them. She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy in her life, and yet... she also never remembered feeling so scared. She was terrified that something would happen and she would get hurt. If there was anyone in the world that could break her, it was Elliot. She had been hurt by people she loved so many times in her life. Her mother. Ex-boyfriends. The thought of Elliot hurting her scared her to death. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Liv? Are you okay?"

She was so caught up in her thoughts once again that she didn't even notice a single tear had fallen onto Elliot's bare chest.

"Liv..what's the matter?"

He sat himself up so he was sitting up against the head board and picked her up to cradle her in his arms.

"Please don't hurt me Elliot." It came out as a nervous whisper.

Elliot sat up straighter and cupped her face. He looked her straight in the eyes. His face painted with a look of confusion and fear.

"What are you talking about Liv? Why would I hurt you?"

Olivia raised her hand to her cheek to wipe away another loan tear and tilted her head down into his hands. "I couldn't handle it if you hurt me Elliot. Not physically. I know you would never touch me like that, but if this is really going to happened between us..with this.....with us.....I couldn't handle it if you hurt me. I have been hurt by everyone I have ever cared about, but with you..... I wouldn't be able to handle it"

Elliot pulled her into a hug and placed his hand on her head to cradle it against his chest. He let out a long heavy sigh and moved her face back up to his. "You listen to me and you listen good. I promise you Liv, I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt you. I am the last person in the world who wants to hurt you. I am not a perfect man Liv. I wont pretend to be. I will make mistakes. We will probably fight. Hell.. who am I kidding, we _will_ fight. But you have my promise that I will never _ever_ do anything to intentionally hurt you. Never."

He gave her a kiss and when she nodded in understanding he returned them to their previous position on the bed. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist. Olivia couldn't help but hope he wasn't lying.

-------------------------------------

TBC

_Short chapter this time. I hope you guys liked it though. Next one will be a lot longer._

_(I've also started working on the sequel to Tell Her so I am hoping to start getting that up sometime this week. :cD)_

_Please please please review!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_As usual thank you for the reviews. Told you updates should be fairly quick. Two in one day lol  
_

_Like I said in the beginning this story is a personal one for me. This chapter is very close to my heart for many reasons. I really really hope you guys enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_-------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Five**

**Eight Months Later**

It was eight months to the day that her life began to change. Eight months to the day since she took the next step forward with her best friend to a life they both were unsure of. Eight months to the day that Olivia finally found her happiness.

Things were nothing short of perfect between her and Elliot. The transition from best friends to lovers seemed unbelievably natural for both of them. She was the happiest when they were together, which lately was more often than not. After about five months of dating Elliot pretty much moved into Olivia's apartment. He spent every night there except for the nights he had his children. Nobody knew about their relationship. Not his family, not their colleagues... Nobody. The two of them liked it that way. Less questions, less worrying. It was very difficult to hide the relationship in the beginning. Olivia couldn't help but feel like she was betraying her closest friends, but after many talks with Elliot, she realized that it was for the best. In time they would tell everyone, but that time was not now.

Elliot had told her earlier that day he had something special planned for their anniversary. To most, eight months isn't the traditional celebratory anniversary, but for Elliot and Olivia every month was one to celebrate. The two of them making up for years of lost time without the other. They found every day, every minute, every second together one to treasure. Elliot was the the perfect boyfriend. Yes they fought, but never for long and they always were able to talk things out. That was the beauty about dating your best friend. You already know the worst and best parts of the other person. You already know what to say to comfort them, what to say to piss them off, and what to say when you're saying I'm sorry. You know their likes and dislikes. You know what the other is thinking almost all the time. For them, nothing really changed when they started their relationship except now they got to have amazing, mind blowing sex. And yes, the sex was amazing, but for Olivia it was the idea of being his that made her happiest. The idea that she would possibly get to spend forever waking up in his arms. Just to be that close to him. Be near him. Be able to tell him how much she loved him. For Olivia, that was everything.

After work she had headed back to her apartment and Elliot told her to be ready by eight thirty and to wear something comfortable. _What could he possibly be planning that she should be dressing comfortable? _Olivia opted on wearing a pair of her favorite jean shorts, her grey hooded sweatshirt and her Adidas sneakers. She had her hair up in a lose ponytail because Elliot always told her he thought she looked adorable with her hair that way. Just as she was finishing applying her make up she heard his key in the lock.

"Liv?..You ready hun?"

"Almost El, I'm in the bedroom."

As she was putting her makeup bag back on her dresser she felt his arms wrap tenderly around her waist and him kiss her neck.

"Happy Anniversary Liv."

She twirled around to face him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Happy Anniversary El." She removed herself from his arms and made her way over to grab her bag. "So where are we going?"

He simply smiled and shook his head. "And ruin the surprise? Come on Liv, you know me better than that."

"Elliot you know I hate surprises."

"You say you do, but we both know you don't. The sooner you stop interrogating me the sooner you'll find out. So stop talking and lets go."

"But Elliot...."

"I win. You lose. Let's go." He walked past her with a satisfied smile heading towards her front door, grabbing her hand and interlocking it with his on the way.

-------------------------------------------

As the car pulled into the empty parking lot of the beach Olivia felt the familiar burn begin to form in her eyes.

"Elliot..."

"I know how much you love listening to the water and looking at the stars. I wanted to spend tonight doing something simple. Something special that you love."

Her eyes began to glisten with tears and she placed her hand on his cheek leaning in to give him a kiss.

"I don't know what to say."

"Good. That means you like it." He gave her another quick kiss and exited the car, running over to her side to open the door for her. "Come with me."

As the two of them walked the boardwalk she had her head leaning against his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her waist as he held her hand. As the cold chill blew up from the ocean Elliot pulled her tighter into his body to shield her from the cold breeze. The two of them walked in silence until they reached the jetti on the opposite end of the pier and Olivia's heart began to melt. On the end of the jetti was a blanket and candles. Their was a radio set up playing soft music in the background.

She brought her hand up to her now wide open mouth and placed her other on her stomach.

"Oh my God."

Elliot didn't say a word. He just looked down at her and smiled. He put his arms back around her and led her over to the scene laid out before them. Never in a million years would she have expected Elliot capable of something so romantic. When they sat down on the blanket facing the water Elliot moved her so that she was resting between his legs with her back on his chest. He placed his arms around her to keep her warm and laid his head on her shoulder.

As he spoke into her ear it was barely loud enough to be a whisper. "I know that you like to put up this facade that you are a tough girl who doesn't enjoy _girly things_ and romance, but I know you better Liv. I know that deep down you want your prince charming to ride up on his white horse and whisk you away. You want the flowers and candy and candle-lit moonlight dinners. You love the simple gestures the most. You live for the simple things in life. The simple things in nature. I wanted tonight to be everything that you deserve to have. I wanted to spend tonight with the woman I love doing nothing but holding her in my arms. I wanted to see the waves crash against the rocks and be at peace with you."

_He remembered. _Elliot knew that Olivia use to come here all the time when she was young. She told him shortly after her mother passed away that whenever Serena came home really drunk she would sneak out her bedroom window and hide in this very spot. She use to come here to clear her mind and stare out into the horizon. For her, having the ocean breeze blowing threw her hair and watching the moon and stars reflecting off the ocean waters took all of her pain away. She told him that sitting on the jetti at night and seeing the waves crash against the rocks was the only time she was ever at peace.

As tears began to fall down her face she put her hand up to rest on his cheek behind her head and turned her head to look at him. She saw so much love in his eyes at that moment that she almost lost her breath. "Elliot no one has ever done anything like this for me before. It is perfect. You are perfect. I love you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"No Liv. I am the one lucky to have you in my life."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she turned back to face the water. Tonight wasn't about sex. It wasn't about talking. It was about two people. It was about the two of them being together. They laid in each others arms listening to the sounds of the ocean and each others heart beats. They talked very little, both just enjoying being their with the other. As the sun began to rise Elliot tightened his grip around her waist. It was the most amazing sight seeing the sun being born into a new day. The sky lit up all different shades of pinks, purples, and blues. The birds began to fly over the distant horizon and the sounds of the early morning fishing boats could be heard honking in the distance. She spotted a tiny pod of dolphins jumping across the ocean waters and heard the sounds of the seagulls over head. _The earth was waking up and they were together to see it._ As the sun found its home among the early morning clouds Elliot once again kissed her on the neck and whispered into her ear.

"Every time the sun rises I think of you.... it means another day that I get to spend with the most amazing woman I have ever known.... I love you Olivia. Now and Always."

She turned around so she was now straddling him and gave him a soft, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"You are everything to me Elliot. I never realized that my heart was capable of falling for someone as much as it has fallen for you. Thank you so much for this. It was the best present anyone has ever given me. I love you so much."

Elliot reached up to wipe away the tear falling down her cheek and kissed her again.

"Come on. Lets go home."

It was the simplest of nights, but for her, it would forever be the most memorable one.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After their over night at the beach Elliot and Olivia spent all of Saturday morning in each others arms sleeping in bed. Finally around 11:45am she felt Elliot begin to stir and get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go drop the twins off at a soccer meet this afternoon. I'll be back in about two hours and we can spend the rest of the day together."

Sad that he had to leave her, but understanding of why he had to go, she gave him a sad smile and knelt up on the bed to be face to face with him.

"I'll miss you."

She placed her lips onto his. Soft at first but it quickly began to progress into a passionate frenzy. Realizing that if they did not stop now, they wouldn't, Olivia broke the kiss. Elliot rubbed his hands up and down her arms and gave her one more quick kiss before making his way towards the door.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"Ok. I am going to catch a couple more minutes of sleep. I love you."

"Love you too hun."

After he was gone she laid back down onto her pillow and closed her eyes. _Life couldn't be any more perfect._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up hours later surprised to see that it was starting to get dark outside. She turned towards her night stand to check the time. _6:34pm_? _Why didn't Elliot wake me? _She got out of bed placing her robe around her body and made her way into the living room. She was even more surprised to see that no one was there. Getting nervous she went back into her bedroom to retrieve her cell phone. She picked it up off the dresser and flipped it open. _No missed calls. Where was he? _Quickly she dialed his number. It went straight to voice mail.

"_You have reached Detective Elliot Stabler. If this is an emergency please hang up and call 911. Otherwise leave a message and I will get back to you. Beep"_

"El, it's me. Where are you? I'm worried. Please call me as soon as you get this."

After she hung up Olivia didn't know what to do. She couldn't call anyone to ask if they knew where he was. They didn't have any cases so she had no real excuse on why she needed to find him. So instead she laid on her couch holding her now nauseous stomach as it churned from worry. Before she knew it she had cried herself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was woken hours later by the sound of the key in the lock and quickly sprang off the couch.

She was stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she saw. Elliot had his head down staring at the floor. He looked as though he had been crying. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my God I was so worried about you. Thank God you're alright. What happened El? Why didn't you..."

When he looked up at her Olivia was stunned into silence. His eyes were blood shot red from crying, he had the sent of alcohol on his breath and he had a look in his eyes that she had never since before in all their years of knowing each other. Tears began to form in her own eyes.

"What is it Elliot? What happened?"

------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_Well what did you think??? _

_Please please please review_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you as usual for the reviews. This chapter was really really hard for me to write. I hope you guys can find the underlining emotions behind the words. I tried my best to get it across._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

_Tears began to form in her own eyes._

_"What is it Elliot? What happened?"_

_---------------------------------------_

"Elliot, please.....tell me."

Olivia could no longer hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Elliot said nothing, and slowly slumped down the wall hugging his knees into his chest when he reached the bottom. His body was shaking and there was no mistaking his gasping sobs. Olivia squatted down in front of him with her hands on his knees trying desperately to get him to look up at her.

"Elliot. You're scaring me. Please...talk to me."

He said nothing. Instead he flopped his head into his hands facing the floor and shook his head violently back and forth. Olivia, unable to figure out what to do, just stood there watching him fall apart. Finally after what seems like hours he began to speak in a stuttered cry.

"I'm sorry..I..I..aam..so s-s-orry..s-sorry..so-sorry...."

He was shaking more violently now. Gasping for each breath as he tried to speak through his tears. Olivia's heart began to break. She once again knelt down and placed a hand on his now trembling knee.

"What are you talking about Elliot. What are you sorry for?"

"No..n--n-o....I...I..a-am sorry. H-hate me. G-g-going to h-h-h-ate me."

"Who Elliot? Please, just tell me."

Finally he looked up and stared straight into her eyes. He didn't need to tell her. She didn't need to hear his words. She saw it in his face. In his eyes. She saw his self-hate, his guilt, his sorrow, his regrets. She saw it all when she looked into his eyes. As Olivia's tears began to fall to her cheeks at a steadier rate, and she began to shake violently herself, he cupped her cheeks with this hands. Holding onto her so tightly it was as if he needed to touch her to live.

There was no anger in her voice when she spoke. Only sorrow. Only pure undeniable heartache. "What did you do Elliot? What did you do?"

His head and hands returned to their previous position on his knees and he began to sob again uncontrollably. Fighting for his every breath. A competition between the tears falling from his eyes, and the sobs coming from his mouth. Finally after a minute of them both crying on the floor he spoke in a soft whisper.

"Last night was the best night of my life Olivia. I realized last night when I was lying with you in my arms that nothing in this world means more to me than being with you. You are the air I need to breathe. You are my everything. You are my best friend. My partner. My love......I can't lie to you anymore."

Olivia's heart shattered. "Lie to me?"

Still avoiding her gaze, starring at the floor, he once again spoke in such a whisper she struggled to hear his words.

"When I dropped the twins off today Kathy saw me there. She told me that I looked happy. She asked me why, and I wanted nothing more but to scream at the top of my lungs that it was because you were in my life," he finally raised his head to look at her, "...because of our amazing night together... but instead...instead I finally realized what I was doing to you. I realized that I couldn't lie to you anymore. If I ever want to be this happy for the rest of my life, spend my life with you, I have to be honest with you, even though I know I might lose you by telling you the truth..."

Unable to take it any longer Olivia stood up and walked to the window across the room. Clutching her now very painful stomach. In just as low of a whisper she stopped him from talking.

"Just tell me Elliot. Just tell me what you are lying about."

He let out a heavy sigh and removed himself from the floor. He walked over towards her careful not to get to close. He needed to look at her when he told her this. She deserved that much.

"A few months ago when I was dropping the twins off at home Kathy was there and she was crying. I told the twins to go upstairs so that I could talk to their mother alone. Kathy was upset about everything that happened between us and told me that she wanted to take another shot at us. That she still loved me. She begged me. I told her that I couldn't and it was over and she kept asking me why. I couldn't tell her. I had promised you that I wouldn't tell her. She kept saying she deserved to know why. She got really angry and started to cry and punch me over and over again in the chest. She was screaming how I broke her heart. I wanted to be angry with her since she was the one who left me... but I couldn't. Even though we weren't married anymore it was still hard for me to see her that way. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder. When she finally let go she looked up at me and kissed me. At first I was so taken back by it that I didn't know what to do....I didn't stop it..."

Olivia's world shattered at that very moment. She placed her hand over her mouth and the other ran through her hair. She turned away from him to look out the window when she spoke. "Did you sleep with her?"

Elliot quickly moved up close to her cupping her face and looking straight into her now very swollen and red eyes. "No...no..never... I couldn't do that... After we were kissing for a minute I finally realized what I was doing. I finally realized that it wasn't you." He dropped his hands and gaze from her face. "I pulled away from her and just left without saying a word. I walked out the door and sat in my car for hours crying... hating myself for what I had just done. Those five months we had been together were the best..."

Olivia wanted to be angry. She wanted to scream at him. Hit him. Yell at him. The only thing she felt however was pure and utter sorrow. No hate. No anger. Just sorrow. She could barely stand up any longer. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I tried Liv..I tried so many times to find the words to say. To talk to you, but I couldn't do it. Every time I was about to...I froze. I was so afraid of losing you. I was so afraid of losing what we finally had. I was so afraid you would hate me. I thought that if I forgot about it, that it would just go away. I thought that if you never knew.....I am so sorry Olivia....after the game I went to the bar to have a drink and clear my head....after what we shared last night...after everything...I just couldn't do it anymore...you deserve so much better than that..I realized I can't handle the guilt I feel anymore about not telling you what happened..I left the bar and came straight here. I have been in the hallway the past four hours..trying to figure out how to come in here and face you...trying to figure out the words..trying.....I..I am so sorry."

Olivia dropped her head and walked away from him. She was numb. She was angry that he had kissed her, but what truly hurt her, what truly made her heart break was that he hadn't told her. He hadn't been honest with her. How could she ever trust him again after he lied to her for so long?

"Three months Elliot. You hid that from me for three months and.."

"I know..I know I did...but it didn't mean anything...it didn't..it wasn't...you will never know how much I hate myself for it and I..."

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be alone. She needed to think. She needed to find her breath again. Without a word she put her hand up to stop him from talking. She looked up into his tear stained eyes with her own and then made her way towards her bedroom. Elliot knew better than to follow her. When she got to the door fresh tears began to fall and she turn to speak to him as she held onto the door frame for balance.

"You promised you'd never hurt me. You promised."

She turned back into her room closing the door behind her. Right before it was shut she could hear his tearful, whisper filled cries, "I love you Olivia. I love you..."

--------------------------------------------

Olivia lied in bed for hours hugging her pillow and crying for what she just might have lost. _How could she forgive him? How could she forgive him for hiding something like that from her for all this time? _She ran from the bed to the bathroom and began to vomit uncontrollably from her built up emotions. Laying her head on the rim of the bowl she clutched her stomach and cried some more. _He promised never to hurt me. He promised. _ She didn't know what to do. She was filled with so much confusion. _Why wasn't she angry? _Perhaps it was the sound of his own cries, the look on his face when she told him. The truth behind his words and the sorrow in his heart. _No..No..don't you dare feel sorry for him. He broke his promise. He broke his promise. _

Olivia slowly picked herself up off the floor and returned to her bed. Before climbing in her eyes fell upon the picture frame on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and Elliot taken about a month after they had been dating. He had his arms wrapped around her stomach, and she was holding his hands there with her own. He had his head bent giving her a playful kiss on the neck and she was laughing into the wind. A kind old couple who they met in the park that day took the picture for them. _"See Albert, that is true love." _The old ladies words were now pounding in her ears.

She took the picture frame and hugged it against her chest while climbing back into bed. She loved him so much. Even now she longed for him. She didn't want to lose him. But how can you forget what he had done. How can she forgive him for lying to her all that time. They always talked about being completely honest with each other, all the while he was keeping this from her. Call her naive, call her dumb, but she could forgive him about the kiss. Not now perhaps, but over time. She knew how Kathy was. She knew that he was telling the truth about her initiating it and him stopping it...but how could she forgive him for not telling her until three months later? As hard as the idea of him kissing her was hard to swallow, it was his deceitfulness that hurt her the most.

_Who do you turn to for comfort when the one who hurt you and the one you always run to are the same? _

-------------------------------------------

TBC

_Okay..so I know that you all really really REALLY hate me right now but trust me on this okay? Just stick with me and I promise it will be worth it. Everything will come full circle._

_As usual..please please PLEASE review!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Hopefully after this you hate me at least a little less lol_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_-------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Seven**

When Olivia awoke the next morning her head was pounding. She dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom to grab some aspirin. When she looked up into the mirror she saw the evidence of the events that occurred the night before. Her eyes were still swollen and blood shot, the black circles around them leaving no mistaking her difficulty to find sleep. She turned on the faucet and cupped her hands under the running water. She dropped her head into the sink and threw the cold water onto her face. Grabbing a towel from the shelf she wiped her face then throwing the towel back onto the floor she blew out a deep breath. She opened the cabinet grabbing two aspirin, swallowing them without the help of water, she then ran her hands over her face once more before returning to her bed.

The events of the night before still fresh in her memory, her already painfully swollen eyes began to feel the burn of fresh tears once more. Even now, even after all the pain he has caused her she only wants him there. For the past eleven years he has been the one she has turned to in her time of need. Her best friend, always there for her to cry to when she needed someone. Now she didn't have anyone. She couldn't talk to anyone at work about this. She had no family to comfort her. Her job kept her so busy she really didn't have any friends outside of the precinct. _She was alone. _The very reason she feared her relationship with Elliot in the first place becoming a reality before her now.

As the aspirin began to take effect and her head slowly started to stop throbbing she found the small amount of strength she had in her to get out of bed. She slowly walked into the kitchen and plopped down at her kitchen table propping her elbows on its surface and throwing her face down in her hands. She was so lost. She did not know what to think. She started to hate herself for missing him. She hated herself because even after what he had done, she wanted him with her. She hated herself for needing him so much. She hated herself for loving him so much.

_Please God, if you're listening... I need you. Please save me, I'm falling fast. _

----------------------------------------------

**1-6 Station House**

**(the next day)**

Olivia walked into the precinct dreading seeing Elliot. She had not spoken to him since Saturday night at her apartment and was not ready to speak to him just yet. She sat at her kitchen table for hours the day before praying to God for help on what to do. When she finally realized that the answer was not coming from any greater source she gave up. Feeling even more lost and confused. Now as she opened the doors to the squad room she saw him sitting at his desk and it took all of her power not to turn around and run. Making sure not to make eye contact with him she walked over to her desk and placed her coat over the back of her chair. She threw her keys onto it and walked straight over to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup and returned to sit down. Without saying a word to anyone, she started her paperwork.

"Good morning to you too Liv."

Munch's playful banter pierced right through her. She hadn't realized that not wanting to talk to Elliot subconsciously made her not want to talk to anyone.

"Not now John."

The words came out a lot harsher than she intended and she felt bad about his obvious hurt from her words. Instead of saying anything though she just sighed and returned to her forms.

Munch looked over to Elliot who just glance over with a sorrow filled face and shook his head. Picking up on the tension between them Munch turned his attention towards Fin and bent down to whisper to him.

"Trouble in paradise you think?"

Fin simply shrugged and everyone went back to their work.

"Benson...Stabler...my office." Cragen's voice rang through the squad room like a fog horn. Olivia got up out of her chair followed closely by Elliot.

With Elliot obviously afraid to speak in front of her yet, and hiding by the door, she approached their captain. "Whats up Cap?

"I need you two to head down to Mercy to interview a vic that was just brought in. Five year old girl found beaten and raped in central park. No sign of her parents or any identification. The only thing the cop on the scene could get out of her was her name. Abigail."

_This day was not going to get any better._

"Sure thing Cap."

The two of them left the office and walked towards their desks to get their coats and keys. Trying to act as natural as possible in front of everyone Olivia turned toward Elliot.

"You driving or me?"

He looked up at her obviously shocked by the normalcy in her voice. "Aaa...I guess I'll drive."

Olivia nodded and made her way to the elevator. Once they reached Elliot's car he unlocked it and the two of them hopped in. After starting the car Elliot rested his hands on the steering wheel and let out a heavy sigh. Looking straight ahead he began to speak.

"Olivia, I just..."

"Elliot. Don't. Don't talk. Just drive."

Her words were blunt and harsh. Filled with every emotion possible. Elliot glanced over and saw the loan tear that had made its way to her cheek and nodded in understanding.

They didn't speak the entire way to the hospital.

-----------------------------------

**Mercy General Hospital**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the hospital and up to the nurses desk holding out their badges.

"Detective Benson. This is Detective Stabler, we're here to see the rape victim that was just brought in."

The young nurse sadly smiled at them and got up from her seat behind the desk. She pointed down the hallway and motioned for them to follow her.

"Just this way detectives. She is pretty shaken up. Poor thing wont talk at anyone."

"What is the extent of her injuries?"

"She has a broken left arm and some bruising on her face and inner thighs. There was obvious trauma to her vaginal area and a fresh tear to her hymen. We gave her medication for the pain. She is a strong little girl."

When they approach her room Olivia glanced at the child laying on the bed._ It is days like this that I hate my job._

"Thank you. We've got it from here."

The two of them made their way slowly into the hospital room. Elliot keeping his distance, knowing that often times the young victims are more fearful of his male presence after an attack. Olivia slowly walked up to the girls bed and sat in the chair next to her.

"Hello Abigal. My names Olivia. I'm a police officer." She took out her badge to show the frightened child.

The little girl didn't say a word. She just looked over at her with fear in her eyes and her cheeks were still wet from tears.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"I want my mommy."

"I know you do sweetie, we are doing are best to find her for you. Can you tell us where you live?"

She shook her head violently back and forth and threw her head between her knees beginning to cry.

"I am scared."

"I know you are sweetie. I promise you I wont let anything bad happen to you again okay?"

The girl shyly lifted her head from her knees and turned towards Olivia putting out her arms for Olivia to embrace her. Olivia gave the girl a smile, careful not to move her casted arm she held onto her stroking her hair as she cried.

"It's okay. Shhh..it's okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

Still holding tightly to Olivia the girl began to speak. "I was walking Muffins with mommy and daddy when the bad man came."

"Did you know the bad man?"

"No, but I think mommy did because she started to yell at him to go away. Daddy and him started to fight and mommy grabbed me and ran."

The little girl started to cry again and Olivia stroked her hair once more.

"You're doing great honey. What happened next?"

"He caught up with mommy and me, but daddy wasn't there. He hit mommy on the head and she fell down. Then he picked me up."

"What happened after he grabbed you?"

"He brought me over to these bushes. I was mad at him because he made me drop the leash and Muffins ran away. Did you find Muffins?"

Not remembering her captain ever mentioning a dog at the scene she shook her head. "Not yet sweetie. We'll make sure we find me though. I promise. What happened after Muffins ran off?"

Abigail hid her head in Olivia's chest and spoke through muffled cries, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you don't honey, but it will help us find out who hurt you and your mommy and daddy."

The girl lifted her head up and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"And Muffins?"

Olivia couldn't contain her smile at the young girls concern for her pet. "And Muffins."

Returning her head to her chest she spoke through her tears. "He threw me on the grass. I told him that it hurt but he said to shut up. I told him that it wasn't nice to say that word and he hit me. Then he..he took my pants off. I told him no. I said he wasn't mommy and it wasn't bath time, but he laughed at me. He said that he wanted to give me a present that mommy couldn't give me, but he lied. It wasn't a present. Presents are suppose to be nice."

Olivia's heart was breaking all over. "What happened next?"

"He hit me again because I started to cry. It hurt really bad. I asked what I did wrong. I asked him why if I was bad. He called me a little sloot. Whats a sloot?"

Knowing what the girl meant to say she just pet her hair and squeezed her a little tighter.

"It is just a bad word that mean people use sometimes. Don't worry honey. Do you remember what happened after that?"

"He grabbed my arm. It hurt really bad so I cried again and then he hit me again. I don't remember anything after that. Was I bad Olivia? Is that why the bad man came?"

"No honey. You weren't bad. You didn't do anything wrong."

Abigail began to cry harder.

"I want my mommy Olivia. Where's my mommy?"

Unable to lie to the girl she whispered out the truth as she rocked her in her arms. "I don't know sweetie. I don't know."

She looked over now at Elliot who was visibly just as hurt by the little girls story as she was. For the first time since Saturday night she looked into his eyes. Both sets, blue and brown, filled with tears. For both this young girls loss and their own. Breaking their gaze she returned her attention back to the young girl in her arms.

"You did great Abigail. Now I am going to go and try and find your mommy and daddy okay?"

"No!!!" The girl tightened her grip around Olivia's neck. "Please don't leave me. What if the bad man comes back?"

"Its okay sweetie. I promise you, you are safe here. Okay? The bad man wont hurt you again."

Very reluctantly the little girl released her hold on Olivia. Olivia smiled down to her and cupped her cheek with her hand.

"I'll be back soon okay?"

The girl simply nodded and Olivia got up to leave the room. Right as her and Elliot were about to pass through the door she heard her call out to her.

"Olivia!"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Don't forget about Muffins okay? He doesn't like to be alone."

Olivia gave the girl a smile. "We wont forget about Muffins. I promise."

Abigail nodded once more and the two detectives left, both too broken to speak.

--------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia didn't speak much to each other at all the rest of the day. They spoke when they had to because of the job, but that was it. Making sure to keep up a good show for their colleagues. Now as she sits alone, once again hugging her picture frame against her chest, she aches for him. She needed him. Listening to that little girl today shattered what was left of her already broken heart. Later that day they received word that despite their desperate attempts to find them, CSU found the bodies of both her parents at another location within the park, and there was still no sign of her beloved Muffins. They all knew that he most likely he was killed as well or lost forever. They had caught the man who was responsible, but to Olivia it didn't matter. It was already too late. When the captain told her the news she left the precinct without saying a word to anyone. She just stormed to her desk, grabbed her coat and left. Olivia hated herself. She promised that little girl she would bring back her mother to her and find her beloved dog. She wasn't able to do either. She had failed her.

Unable to control her thoughts any longer she sprang from her bed and went to the kitchen to grab her bottle of Jack Daniels that she keeps for occasions just like this. She always told herself she would never be like her mother. She would never drink away her sorrow, her regrets, her mistakes....but tonight...she was truly going to be Serena's daughter.

Just as she was about to poor the warm liquid down her throat she was stopped by a voice behind her. A voice that was unmistakable.

"Don't do it Liv."

-----------------------------------------------

TBC

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter has A LOT more E/O. I promise it will get happy again soon. lol Just stick with me on this._

_Please review!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Two in one day for you guys! lol hehe I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun with this one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Eight**

Olivia slowly lowered the glass to the counter and dropped her head down to the floor. She did not dare turn around and face him.

"Elliot...what are you doing here?"

"I saw the look in your eyes before you left today Olivia. Stop blaming yourself."

Picking up on the double meaning behind his words she felt her eyes start to burn once more.

"I don't."

She felt him walk just a step or two closer to her.

"Bull shit."

She turned around to face him. The tears now falling from her eyes once again.

"Are you trying to push me over the edge Elliot? Are you trying to hurt me now?"

"I saw you with that little girl today Liv. I saw how she felt safe in your arms. You didn't let her down Olivia. What happened. It wasn't your fault."

She turned back to face her glass placing one hand on it and the other resting on the counter top.

"I broke my promise to her Elliot, and now that little girl is all alone. Probably going to get thrown into Foster Care the rest of her life. I broke my promise and... and I know how it feels when someone breaks a promise."

A tear fell from her cheek and landed on the counter-top. She picked up the glass once more and just as the rim touched her lips his hand was on her arm.

"Don't do it."

Echoing his words from before she looked over at him and placed the glass back onto the counter. Elliot never cared when Olivia drank, but he knew her better than anyone. He knew that this time it was different._ God Damn him for caring. _She pushed him away and began to walk back towards her bedroom when she heard him speak.

"Her Aunt and Uncle are getting custody of her. She comes form a pretty close knit family. They'll take good care of her. No foster care."

She just stood there, unable to say anything.

"I brought something for you."

_He what?_ She turned around to face him. Obvious annoyance etched on her face.

"I don't want anything from you Elliot. You can't just buy me something and expect everything to go away. You can't buy my forgiveness."

He was silent and turned around beginning to walk towards her door. Expecting that he was leaving she turned back to walk towards her room when she heard the sounds of heavy panting. When she turned around to face him, she was brought to tears, and could not longer control her sobs. There, in Elliot's arms, was a little white dog.

"Cragen called me about a half hour ago. Told me that they found the little guy walking down by the Art Museum. I figured you would want to return him to her yourself."

Without speaking Olivia walked over to Elliot and took the small dog from his arms. She held him up to her face as the dog began to lick her rapidly. For the first time in two days. She smiled.

"Hey there Muffins. Your mommy misses you terribly."

As the dog and Olivia exchanged kisses Elliot silently began to make his way out of her apartment. Noticing his departure she called out to him.

"Elliot."

He stopped but did not turn around.

"Thank you."

He simply nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him.

---------------------------------------------

**Parkers Residence**

Olivia knew that it was getting late but she could not wait to reunite Abigail with Muffins. She had called the hospital and found out that she was discharged to the care of her Aunt and Uncle and was given their address. As she knocked on the front door she could here the chatter of people inside the house.

A second later a young woman answered the door. She had obviously been crying.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Are you Amanda Parkers?" The young woman nodded. Olivia held up her badge. "My name is Detective Olivia Benson. I was assigned to your nieces case. I was wondering if I could speak with Abigail for just a moment."

After she spoke Olivia nodded towards her car in the driveway, and the tiny dog that was happily sitting with his head hanging out the window. The woman was instantly brought to tears and smiled as she called for her niece.

"Abigail! Come here sweetie."

Shortly after the small child made her way towards the door. Her head was hanging low and she looked like the saddest child on the planet. When she looked up and saw Olivia she ran to her and threw her good arm around her neck. She began to cry.

"Olivia!"

"Hey sweetie. I told you I would come back to see you."

Abigail sniffled through her tears and faced the floor once again.

"They told me that mommy and daddy went to heaven."

Not knowing what to say Olivia embraced the girl once more silently asking for her forgiveness. She hugged her so tight the little girl spoke out.

"Too hard Olivia."

She released her from her grip and smiled down to her.

"Sorry."

Abigail smiled back to her shyly.

"It's okay Olivia. I like your hugs."

Giving her another quick hug she whispered into her ear.

"I have a surprise for you."

The little girls eyes lit up and she let a tiny shy smile sneak onto her face.

"You do?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

Olivia nodded towards her car, and when Abigail lifted her head to look she instantly broke out into laughter. Jumping up and down at the sight of her beloved pet.

"MUFFINS!!! YOU FOUND HIM!!!!"

"Why don't you go say hi. He missed his mommy."

As Abigail ran over to her car to retrieve her dog Olivia was left on the porch fighting back tears. She watched the reunion between the two and felt a sense of joy within her. _Not all was lost today for this little girl._

Olivia was broken from her trance as she was embraced by a little arm around her waist.

"Thank you Olivia. You are my hero. You saved Muffiins."

Unable to hide the tears any longer she bent down to lift the child up into her arms and hugged her as she silently cried.

----------------------------------------

**Elliot Stabler's Apartment**

She isn't sure how she ended up here. She isn't sure why she is still climbing the stairs up towards his apartment. As she reaches his door she is even more unsure of why she gently knocked. Olivia heard him fumbling around inside his apartment.

"Just a second!!!"

The door flew open a minute later. Elliot stood there shocked. She could tell that her face was the last one he expected to find on the other side of the door.

"Liv? What..what are you doing here?"

_Honesty._

"I don't know."

"Do you want to come in?"

"I don't know."

She could tell he was scared of her presence there. He moved from side to side on his feet. She could tell he was desperately trying to find the right words to say to her.

"Okay, umm.."

She cut him off before he could finish. Finally getting her thoughts in order.

"Why three months? Why did you lie to me for three God damn months Elliot?"

She was angry. For the first time since all this has happened she was finally angry.

"I told you Liv, I..."

She threw her hands up and walked past him into his apartment. He closed the door as she passed.

"No Elliot. I don't want to hear any bull shit excuses. You hid it from me for so long. I can forgive you for kissing her. I believe you when you say that you were surprised by it and stopped it, but God Damn it Elliot...You fucking hid it from me for three months! Then finally after we have the most amazing night of my life together you ruin everything. We were always fucking honest with each other Elliot! Always!! How can I forgive you for lying to me? How can I ever trust you again?"

Elliot's head hung low towards the ground and his hand began to rub the back of his neck.

"I..I don't know.."

"Well that makes two of us Elliot."

He looked up at her with his mouth moving trying to form words. Nothing was coming out so she continued.

"I trusted you Elliot! You promised me that you would never hurt me. You fucking promised me! You told me that you would never intentionally hurt me. What do you call kissing your ex-wife and then hiding it from me for three God Damn months! You broke your promise Elliot!"

Still unable to speak Elliot sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Olivia let out an angry huff and went to sit next to him on the sofa. She continued to speak, her voice suddenly much calmer.

"You said that I would hate you Elliot..that night you came to tell me...you said I would hate you and... and I do."

His face shot up from his hands and he looked at her with tears falling from his eyes. Before he could speak she continued.

"I hate you because I can't stop loving you.. I can't stop wanting you in my life.... I am so angry with you Elliot. So angry... I am so hurt. What you did..it..it...my heart shattered into a million pieces that night, and I hate myself so much because the only person who can glue it back together is you."

Olivia was crying now. Crying harder than she has since all of this started. Before she knew it his arms were wrapped around her and he was pulling her head to her shoulder. Olivia finally let it all go, she cried in his arms holding onto him for dear life. _She was crying to her best friend once again._ He too began to shake from his own sobs.

"Olivia you will never know how much I hate myself for hurting you. How much I wish I could go back in time and take it all back. Kissing her yes, but more so... keeping it from you. I will never forgive myself for hurting you Olivia, but..but.. I couldn't lie to you any longer. I couldn't live with myself knowing we were together only because I was lying to you. You don't deserve that. I wish I could give you a better reason for not telling you soon, but the truth is I really was afraid of losing you. As the time went on and the length of time from when it happened grew, I knew you would be even more angry. So as time went on I...I just got more scared of your reaction to it..and...but..after that night I couldn't handle it anymore. When Kathy told me that day that I looked so happy..it...it really hit me those words coming from her because...hearing her tell me that.....it just made me remember what I had done and...the guilt just became too much."

She looked up at him and he continued to speak through his tears.

"But Olivia...I ...I can't deal with you hating yourself because of something I did. I can't...I will do anything...anything that you want..just please...don't hate yourself for my mistakes..."

Both of them unable to speak sat there in each others arms and cried. Finally after the tears had subsided Olivia spoke. Barely even a whisper.

"Thank You."

Elliot looked down at her obviously very confused.

"For what?"

"Muffins. I talked to Cragen after I dropped the dog off with Abigail. He told me how you insisted on me returning him. He said you wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I knew that you needed to be the one to do it. I knew that you needed to see some good come to that little girl, and you needed to forgive yourself for what happened. You needed to see the look on her face when she saw him."

The memory of Abigail playing with her lost pet in the front yard brought a smile to her face. _She did need it._ Olivia removed herself from his arms and stood up from the couch. She walked over towards the window and stared down at the streets of the city below. Once again clutching her ailing stomach.

"I am not ready to forgive you Elliot."

"That isn't why I did it. I did it becau..." She cut him off.

"I know why you did it Elliot... and..and I know it didn't have anything to do with what happened between us. I just...I just am not ready to forgive you..but..." She once again started to cry and covered her eyes with her hand to shield the tears. "..but...when everything happened between us...and then today...with that little girl...I...all I wanted was you...and...I don't know how to get over that...I...I don't know how I can love you and hate you so much at the same time..."

Not removing himself from his position on the couch Elliot spoke.

"You could never hate me as much as I hate myself right now Olivia. I don't expect you to forgive me. What I did it...it was unforgivable but...that first night...after the bar...do you remember what I said to you?"

Olivia nodded. Of course she remembered.

_Flashback_

_"I can't lose you Elliot."_

_He looked her straight in they eyes. "You never will. No matter what happens with us, with this, you will always be my best friend Liv. You will always be a part of my life."_

_"How can you guarantee that El?"_

_"Because we have been through so much already that I can't see anything breaking what we have."_

_End Flashback_

"I meant every word I said to you that night Olivia, and every word I have said to you since. I fucked up big time..but...together..we...we can get through this...we ...we have to Olivia...I ...I don't want this to break us."

"I need more time Elliot."

He finally got up from the couch and walked over towards her. He stood about two feet from her and stared straight into her eyes.

"Take all the time you need Liv. Just know that I am keeping my word. Even if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me... and we don't...don't stay together...I...I will always be here for you. I will always be your best friend."

As he spoke the last of his words he began to make his way towards his bedroom. Calling over to her when he reach his door.

"Good night Liv." He closed his door.

As Olivia made her way to the front door, and placed her hand on his doorknob, she whispered back. "Good night, El."

--------------------------------------------------

TBC

_Did I win any of you guys back or do you all still hate me? It's progress right???? At least they are talking now. :cD_

_Much much more to come._

_Please Review!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's the next chapter! I really hope it doesn't disappoint._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_---------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Nine**

**Two Months Later**

Olivia walked to her apartment door rummaging through her purse to find her keys; the sound of her heels clanking echoed through the quiet halls. As she placed the key in the door lock she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Can I come in?"

Matthew. That was the name of her third date since her and Elliot split up. Her third date that would end after the first.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry Matthew. I had a great time but.."

"But huh?" He looked down at the floor with a smile removing his arms from around her. "That's okay. I had a great time. Hopefully we can do it again sometime."

Olivia turned back around to face him, and gave him a kind heart-ed smile, placing her hand on his chest. "Yeah." She removed her hand from his chest and turned back towards her door to open it. "Good Night Matthew."

"Good Night Olivia."

Once inside she threw her keys onto the table and kicked off her heels. She made her way over to the couch, and flopped down hard with a heavy sigh, bringing her hand up to cup her forehead. _I have to stop buying new dresses for these things. _Olivia removed herself from the couch and walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine relax. After obtaining the crimson red liquid she made her way to her bedroom to get into more comfortable clothes.

It had been two months since her and Elliot talked in his apartment that night. He kept his word to her, neither has mentioned their relationship since, and he never argued with her about it. It was extremely hard for both of them at first. Things were very awkward at work, and they just avoided each other outside of it. Then after one particularly rough case for them Elliot asked Olivia to go for a drink. She couldn't say no.

_Flashback_

_Olivia was sitting at her desk, head in her hands with her fingers rubbing long circles over her temples. They had just closed a case where a fifty two year old man raped, and murdered, his three young children. Each ranging in ages from fourteen to eight. This case was really hard for all of them, especially her and Elliot since they were the lead detectives. She was happy that it was all finally over. _

_"Hey Liv?"_

_Elliot's voice shot through her like a bullet. They hadn't really talked much outside of what was happening with their cases. She missed him. He was nothing but kind to her since they split up, they didn't argue ,or hate each other by any means. To the average person it was as if nothing had ever went on between them. They were still Benson and Stabler. Still partners. Still friends. No one could even take a guess at their underlining heartache._

_"Whats up El?'_

_He dropped his gaze down to the floor and his words almost came out stuttered._

_"I was...I was just wondering if you..maybe..but you don't have to..."_

_She couldn't help but smile at his attempt to talk to her. _

_"Just say it El."_

_"Well I know this case has been hard on both of us. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a drink to wind down now that it is over..I mean ..not a date or anything...just two friends winding down and having fun together."_

_Olivia couldn't find words to say. She wanted so badly to accept his offer, but she was scared of what it would turn into. Last time the two of them did this they ended up in bed together. Before she could answer him he spoke again and the brokenness in his voice almost brought her to tears._

_"We...we are still friends...right?"_

_That answers that. She got up from her chair and walked over to where he stood next to his desk. She gently cupped his cheek with her hand, smiling while she looked into his eyes and nodded._

_"Of course we are El." He let out a heavy sigh and returned her smile. "Come on. Lets get out of here."_

_End Flashback_

Olivia had more fun that night than she had in a very long time. The two of them went to a local Irish pub; both not ready to return to the bar where it all began for them almost a year before. They alternated buying drinks for each other and sat and talked for hours. For the first time since their split Olivia truly laughed out loud. From that night on things were no longer awkward between them. She still loved him. Was still_ in love_ with him. She still wanted to be with him, but even after all of this time she couldn't figure out a way to trust him again. It nearly broke her when she found out he had kissed Kathy and not told her. She wouldn't be able to live if it happened again. With her or any other woman. She couldn't be with him until she really trusted him that he wouldn't hurt or lie to her again. So for now she was happy to have her best friend back. She was happy that he didn't break _that_ promise to her.

When Olivia made it to her bedroom she placed her wine on her dresser and began to remove the straps from her brand new $60 dress._ I really have to stop buying new dresses for these things. _She isn't sure why she bothers going on these dates. All of them end the same exact way. _They aren't Elliot. _She almost feels bad for the poor guys, before they even knock on her door their chance with her is over.

Her dress hits her ankles and she gently tosses it to her hamper with her foot. When she places her hand on her wine glass to take a sip she hears her cell phone ringing.

"Benson"

"Hey Liv. It's me."

_Of course he would call now. It is as if he knows he won another round._

"What's up Elliot?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Cragen called me, said that you weren't answering your phone."

"Yeah I was....."

_Shit! _She stopped herself right before she slipped. She didn't want him to know she was on a date.

"At the movies with a girl friend of mine. Had it off while I was in the theater."

"Oh cool. What did you guys see?"

_God Damn him. Think quick._

"Some stupid romance movie she wanted to see. I don't even remember the name of it. She picked it out. So what did Cragen want?"

"He said that he needs us to come in early tomorrow. Said he needs to talk to us about something."

"Shit, what did you do now Stabler."

She heard him chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Hey, wasn't me this time Benson."

Olivia couldn't help but smile and playfully roll her eyes.

"If you say so El. So what time does he want us in?"

"Said to come in like fifteen to twenty minutes early. I asked him if it was anything important and he said not really_ too him_. Whatever that means."

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. See you in the morning Liv."

"Goodnight El."

Olivia hung up the phone and walked into her bathroom to get ready for bed with a smile. Her favorite way to end her evenings was with the sound of his voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Olivia arrived at the precinct exactly fifteen minutes early. She walked into the squad room and it was completely empty. She laughed to herself at the sight of it. _It's funny how everyone manages to wait until the exact minute they have to be here. _ She placed her keys and purse down on her desk, and as she did she heard Elliot's footsteps behind her. She turned around to greet him and saw that he had two fresh cups of coffee in his hands. _He hasn't done that since we..._

"Morning Liv. Brought you some coffee. You aren't a morning person when we don't have to be here early. Figured you would really need it now."

She playfully slapped him in his arm. ".ha. Look whose talking."

She took the cup from his hand and as she did they heard the voice of their captain calling from his office.

"Elliot. Olivia. Come on in."

The two of them, coffee's in hand, walked to their captains office. Both a little bit nervous about what he had to talk to them about. When they got inside they each took a seat and waited for him to speak. Once he did Olivia spit her coffee out all over Cragen and his desk.

"Well, it looks like you two are going to Hawaii."

-----------------------------------------------------

TBC

_hehe...told you I had a lot in store for this._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay this one is pretty short but I wanted to get at least something up for you guys before the weekend. Things are going to be a bit crazy for me and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post._

_This is kind of a transition chapter. I promise it will get A LOT more interesting in the next one. Trust me.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Ten**

Wiping the remaining coffee from her lips and chin Olivia looked up at Cragen with bug eyes and an open mouth.

"I'm sorry we're what?"

Unable to control his laughter Cragen shook his head and began to diligently wipe the coffee from both his face and the papers on his desk. Finally realizing what she had done Olivia jumped from her chair to help him clean up the mess.

"Shit! Sorry Don."

Still laughing he looked up at her with a smile. "That's okay Olivia. You two are going to Hawaii. Seems there is a National Sexual Assault Awareness Conference being held in Waikiki this year. One P.P. informed me last night that each state is required to send a pair of their top detectives from Special Victims to represent that state at the conference. It is a huge event. It turns out that you two were the chosen detectives to represent New York. Congratulations to the both of you."

Wiping up the last of her coffee disaster Olivia spoke as she sat back in her chair.

"Why us?"

"Turns out that you two have the best arrest to successful conviction ratio on cases in all of New York three years in a row. Not that it surprises me at all. So this is kind of a thank you from the people of New York for a job well done." Cragen gave them both a proud smile and continued. "The conference is all of next week and you fly from JFK to Honolulu this Saturday and return the following Sunday. Now each of you are allowed to bring one person with you if you choose. You just have to let me know so I can tell One. P.P so they can purchase the tickets."

Olivia shrugged. "I don't have anyone to bring with me."

Elliot shifted in his seat. "Actually, I do."

Olivia glanced over at Elliot in shock. _He has someone?_

"OK Elliot I'll let them know you need two tickets, and one for Olivia. Congratulations again you two. You've made me very proud. Now get to work."

Both of them stood and spoke at the same time. "Thanks Cap."

As Olivia and Elliot left Cragen's office she couldn't help but wonder who it was Elliot wanted to bring with him. She knows it isn't fair to think that way. That it is her decision stopping them from being together, but she couldn't help but feel jealous at the idea of sharing this trip with another woman. To her, she thought this was the perfect situation to help rekindle what they had lost. After all her failed attempts at dating she finally realized that it was stupid not to try things again with Elliot. She still loved him. She always will love him. She over reacted to what happened. She had hoped he still wanted to give them a shot. He however, obviously didn't want to try again with her. _She had lost him._ Elliot's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Hey Liv?"

"Hmmm...yeah whats up?"

"Can you cover for me a bit? I have to go make a phone call."

"Yeah sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

As Elliot walked away, removing his cell phone from his pocket, she began to feel the ache in her heart. _He had moved on._ Her pride and self doubt has possibly lost her the one good thing that ever happened to her_. How could I be so stupid, stubborn and selfish_. As Elliot returned to his desk a few minutes later she started to get lost in her emotions. For about ten minutes she sat there and watched him work. She tried not to, but her jealousy was beginning to take over. Without even thinking she spoke.

"So...who is she?"

Elliot looked up at her confused. "She who?"

"You know damn well who." Her words came out as a low growl.

Elliot's face distorted. He rolled his eyes shaking his head and throwing his pen onto the desk in front of him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious right now?"

"Whatever Elliot. You could have at least told me you were dating someone."

Before he could even speak Olivia stood up from her desk and began to walk out of the Squad Room to hide out on the roof to think. While storming down the hallway someone not paying attention running down it bumped hard into her chest.

"Oh shit. Sorry."

When Olivia looked down to see who it was she felt her heart stop.

"Mo? What...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see dad. I wanted to thank him." _Oh know. Don't tell me she is.._ "I can't believe he is doing this for me! He called me a little while ago. My boyfriend is in the military and he got re-stationed out to Pearl Harbor last month. Daddy told me about your conference and he said I could go so I could spend the week out there to see Justin! Can you believe it??"

_Olivia you are officially the biggest asshole on the planet. _

She smiled down at the eldest Stabler and gave her a hug.

"Wow. That is great Mo! I told you your dad would come around when it came to you and your boyfriends."

Maureen laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, only took twenty three years. See you later Liv."

As Maureen made her way into the squad room Olivia wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. She couldn't believe that she was that childish. _I have to apologize to him_. As she was turning to head back to his desk she saw him come around the corner with his daughter. She watched them say their goodbyes and waved to Maureen as she got into the elevator.

"See you later Liv. Can't wait for next week."

"Same here Mo. I'm glad you are coming."

When the elevator doors closed Elliot looked over to her. Obviously very angry.

"Elliot I...."

"Save it Olivia. I don't want to hear it."

"El I...."

He put his hand up to stop her and when he spoke his voice was a low angry growl.

"How dare you. How dare you get angry with me. Even if I was in a relationship....what do you care.....we...we aren't...."

"I know. I know Elliot. I over reacted I just...."

He once again put up his hand. This time not saying anything he walked past her into the locker room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we are going to Hawaii!!! Liv can you believe it?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the obviously very excited Maureen Stabler. Ever since the three of them checked in their bags she hasn't sat down, and has done nothing but excitedly pace in front of herself and Elliot. The rest of the week seemed to crawl for Olivia after her very stupid and embarrassing behavior in front of Elliot. Even now with his daughter pacing in front of them she felt nervous sitting next to him.

"Mo, why don't you take a seat. You're making me dizzy hun."

Taking a seat next to her she continued to bounce her legs up and down. "Sorry. I am so excited. I haven't seen Justin in over a month! I mean it is going to be great to see him. I can't wait for you to meet him Liv. I miss him a lot. It is going to be amazing."

"Mo. I may have invited you, but can you do me the courtesy of sparing me your over excitement about seeing him."

Sensing her fathers jealousy and protectiveness surfacing, she removed herself from her chair and wrapped her arms lovingly around her fathers neck after kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry daddy. You are still the number one man in my life. Always will be."

Gripping his daughter tightly he returned her kiss.

"Thanks sweetie."

_Now boarding flight 1-8-8-6 to Honolulu International Airport at Gate 6. Now boarding flight 1-8-8-6 to Honolulu Internal Airport at Gate 6._

"Well I guess that's us. Come on ladies."

The three of them took their seats on the plane. Elliot and Olivia sat next to each other and directly across the aisle was Maureen. As they waited for the planes departure Olivia felt her stomach begin to churn, and her palms start to sweat. As excited as she was about this trip she was never a fan of flying, terrified of it actually. As the plane began to make its way down the runway she tensed up holding on tightly to the arm of her seat. As it began to lift off into the air she jumped slightly in fear and then suddenly she felt a hand on top of her own. A thumb rubbing back and forth to sooth her. She turned her head in shock and saw Elliot still looking straight at the seat in front of him, but with a knowing smile on his face. What she didn't see however was Maureen watching their exchange from her seat across from theirs.

---------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_Like I said this was a transition chapter. Next chapter will tie a lot of things together. I promise. Lots of fun E/O._

_Please please please review!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_So my little nephew decided to wake me up at like 2am and I couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard I tried. So you guys have him to thank for this super quick update lol_

_Now unless he wakes me up again I probably wont be able to update for a day or two. This weekend really is going to be kind of crazy for me. _

_I had a really good time with this chapter. Once again a personal one for me so I really hope you all enjoy it. :cD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Eleven**

Five hours into the flight and Olivia had finally calmed down enough to somewhat enjoy herself. About two hours into it, Elliot and Maureen switched seats so that she and Olivia could play a very competitive game of poker, while Elliot took a nap. After now playing for a little less than three hours, the girls decide they have finally had enough of their little card game. Just as they were putting the cards back into the deck, Olivia hears Elliot waking up from across the aisle.

"Morning El. How was the nap?"

Elliot stretches very uncomfortably in his seat trying desperately to straighten out his now very cramped legs.

"I was really hoping to wake up and be in Hawaii. How much longer? I don't think my legs can take another twenty minutes in these cramped ass seats."

"Sorry El, only five hours in. Five more to go."

"Fuck." He stands from his seat and stretches his arms over his head. "I am going to go run to the bathroom. Be back in a sec."

As Elliot walks towards the back end of the plane to use the bathroom, Olivia hears Maureen giggling next to her in her seat. She turns around to face her and sees Maureen smiling from ear to ear.

"What the hell has gotten you all smiles all of sudden?"

"Nothing..... Absolutely nothing."

"Mo..come on."

"I can't believe I never saw it before."

Now very confused Olivia turns in her seat so she is facing her face to face.

"Saw what exactly?"

"You and dad."

Completely taken back by his daughters observations, Olivia simply sits there staring into space, wide eyed, with her mouth moving but failing at vocalizing what is in her thoughts.

"So I'm right? I knew it! I saw your little hand holding session before. There is something going on isn't there?"

Olivia sighs and places her hand on Maureen's arm gently. "No honey. I was just scared and your dad is my best friend. He was just helping me out. Your father and I....we're..we're just friends."

Maureen simply smiles at her and winks. "Sure you are."

"Sure you are what?"

Olivia doesn't turn around. She stares at Maureen with pleading eyes, silently begging for her not to open up that conversation with her father.

"Olivia was trying to convince me that she was better than me in poker. Even though I just kicked her ass for the past three hours."

"Sorry Liv. I have to go with Mo on this one. I've seen you play."

Olivia turns around to slap Elliot in his arm and scoffs.

"If I remember correctly Stabler I have kicked your ass on more than one occasion."

With an ear to ear smile Elliot replies, "Only because I let you."

Olivia tilts her head and cocks her eyebrow. "Really?...Care for a little wager than?"

"Oh now this is getting good! Come on dad!"

Elliot looks at Olivia with a questioning eye.

"Whats the wager?"

"One hand. Winner has to do the losers paperwork for a week when we get back. No bitching allowed about it either. Do we have a deal Stabler?"

Elliot stands for a moment pretending to ponder the idea before sticking out his hand for Olivia to shake.

"Deal."

Maureen almost too excited for her own good jumps from her seat to let her father sit down.

"I gotta see this!'

Olivia removes the cards from her deck as Elliot takes his seat next to her, she gives them a good shuffle and then deals. She picks up her cards to reveal two 8's, two 10's and one Ace. She places the Ace face down on the tray.

"Dealer takes one."

Elliot still arranging his cards in his hands places down two cards on the table with a smirk.

"I'll take two."

Olivia deals out the cards and picks up hers to reveal another 10. _Full house. Beat that Stabler. _She places her cards face down and waits for Elliot. Leaning back with a satisfying smirk she asks him in a very sarcastic, but playful tone, "Well El, ready to do my paperwork?" She flips over her hand so it is face up on the tray revealing her full house.

At this Elliot lifts his head up and gives her a sly smile. He shakes his head back and forth. "Hey Liv I don't remember. What beats a Royal Flush?" He then lays down his unbeatable hand on the tray smiling from ear to ear in accomplishment. "Oh yeah that's right. Not your full house. Sorry Benson. Looks like I am getting two weeks vacation now."

"Oh man. Sucks for you Liv. Good job dad."

She turns around to face Maureen with a smile. "Hey! Whose side are you on?"

Maureen begins to shrug, and as she does the plane starts to vibrate, knocking the cards off the tray table and shaking the seats. Olivia starts to panic.

"What's going on? Why is it shaking? Are we going to crash? Holy shit we are over the ocean Elliot! Elliot we are going to crash into the fucking ocean!!!"

Elliot grabs Olivia's now flailing arms to bring them down to her sides and looks her in the eyes speaking to her in a calming voice.

"Liv..Liv...calm down. It is just a little bit of turbulence. We aren't going to crash.... just breath."

Sure enough not even two seconds later the vibrations stop and the plane returns to normal. Now completely mortified about her embarrassing outbreak Olivia begins to blush, and wraps her arms around her stomach sucking herself far into her seat.

"I knew that."

Both Maureen and Elliot can't help but laugh, and she hears Maureen speak from behind her.

"Sure you did Liv. Sure you did."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after the longest ten hours of her life Olivia is stepping off the cramped airplane onto the floor of Honolulu International Airport. Maureen had called Justin as soon as they were allowed to use their cell phones again and he told her he was outside at the terminal. As soon as they reached the luggage pickup Maureen ran over to a young man holding a bouquet of flowers and two gorgeous Hawaiian Leis.

Giving her a soft kiss on the lips he handed her the flowers, and gently placed one of the Leis over her neck while starring into her eyes. He then turned towards where Olivia and Elliot were now standing and extended his hand to shake Elliot's.

"Mr. Stabler. Welcome to Hawaii Sir. I can't thank you enough for bringing Maureen for the week to see me. I appreciate it a lot sir."

Returning his handshake Elliot gives the young man a small smile. "I told you before you don't have to call me sir Justin." He nervously smiles at Elliot and nods in understanding. "Don't make me regret bringing her though. You aren't the only one here who knows how to fire a weapon." Elliot gives him a wink and the young man nods once more in a frantic manor.

"Daddy!"

"Just a joke Maureen. Calm down honey."

As Elliot embraces his daughter in a hug Justin turns his attention towards Olivia. He walks up and places the second Lei around her neck.

"You must be Olivia. Welcome to Hawaii. I have heard so many great things about you from Maureen. She speaks very highly of you. It is an honor to finally meet you mam'."

"The pleasure is all mine. Any guy that makes Mo that happy is a great man in my book, and please, you don't have to call me mam'. Olivia is just fine."

"Yeah, she is no mam' Justin."

Olivia gives Elliot a stern whack in the stomach and the young couple begins to laugh. They all collect their luggage and head towards the doors to the parking lot. With surprisingly little effort they pile all of the luggage into Justin's Jeep and head out towards the hotel.

"So what hotel was it you said you guys were staying at Sir?"

Elliot glances down at his itinerary. "I told you, you don't have to call me sir, and it's called Hale Koa Hotel. It's in Waikiki."

"Oh I know exactly where that is. That is a really nice place. You guys should enjoy it."

As Justin makes his way to the hotel Olivia couldn't help but be taken back by the beautiful scenery before her. Even as exhausted as she was from the long flight she felt like a little kid in a candy store. Everywhere she looked there were pine trees and exotic birds and flowers. The mountains that inhabit the center of the island were gorgeous, the tips hiding behind the fluffy white clouds around them. At one point they drove along the edge of a cliff and Olivia got a glimpse of the ocean and she could not believe how many different shades of blue the the water was_. Definitely NOT the Hudson_. It was heaven on earth. She was broken up from her thoughts by Elliot's voice.

"So it looks like Liv and I have the _Aloha Welcome Luau_ tonight at this place called Paradise Cove. It says that the cars will pick us up at the hotel at 5:20pm to bring us down to the Luau. So it seems you two are on your own tonight Mo, but I expect you back at the hotel by 1am okay?"

"Sounds good daddy."

"Can I count on you to have her back by then Justin?"

The young man sat up straight in his seat. "Of course you can Sir."

Elliot lightly chuckled and shook his head at once again being called _Sir_ by her daughters obviously intimidated boyfriend.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at how nervous he is around Elliot. She can tell however, from just this little time of meeting him, that he has a good head on his shoulders, and a kind heart. Olivia is usually really good at reading people and it makes her feel a lot better. Even though Maureen isn't her daughter by blood, Olivia looks at all of Elliot's children as if they were one of her own.

When they get to the hotel there is just enough time for her and Elliot to change. Olivia decides on a plain white sundress and a matching pair of flip flops. She leaves her hair curly and pulls half of it up and leaves half down in loose curls falling to her shoulders. When she exists the bathroom she notices that Elliot is also dressed casual wearing a pair of khaki's and a plain white t-shirt. She can't help but feel a little bit nervous. It is the first time the two of them are alone together since their fight earlier that week.

"I can't believe I am wearing a sundress in the middle of the winter. I am never going to want to leave."

Elliot doesn't say a word. He simply nods to her with a small smile barely looking at her.

Olivia ducks her head now in a shy manner, and speaks once again in a lower more serious voice.

"It is really great what you did for Maureen El. I know how hard it must have been for you to bring her here to visit a boyfriend, but I have to tell you, I don't think I have ever seen her this happy."

Elliot looks up at her with a look as if saying "_yeah right"_ and huffs his breath.

"Yeah, then why do I feel like the dumbest father on the planet for bringing my daughter to a romantic island for a week, pretty much unsupervised, to visit her military boyfriend?"

Olivia gives him a warm hearted smile and walks up to place her hand lightly on his arm.

"Because you love your children El, and because you realize that even though it is hard to watch them grown up, you know that there comes a time when you have to let them go and live their own lives. You aren't the dumbest father Elliot. You are probably one of the smartest. Maureen will respect you so much more for doing this for her. For trusting her."

Elliot lifted his head and stared straight into her eyes. For just a moment blue met brown once more, and Olivia could have sworn that the floor fell out from beneath her feet. Before she had a chance to speak again he beat her to it. Neither of them looking away as he spoke.

"We aaa...we better get downstairs or we are going to miss our ride."

"Yeah...yeah you're probably right."

The two of them finally broke their gaze from each other and made their way out of the room towards the lobby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the the Luau Olivia was even more certain she never wanted to leave. Upon entering the gates, her and Elliot were met my a pair of Hula Dancers, who gave them matching lLeis and coconut shells that were filled with traditional Hawaiian Mai Thai. They had their pictures taken with a pair of Samoan fire dancers, and were escorted to their table among the rest of the guests. After some speakers from different Police Headquarters throughout the nation said a few words, a staff member from Paradise Cove took the microphone.

"First off I want to thank each and every one of you for all you do for those in the communities where you live. If it was not for people like you making the world a better and safer place, I don't know what shape this country would be in. Sexual Abuse and Violence is nothing to take lightly, and all of you of you dedicate and risk your lives to help those victims in need. Tonight it is our turn to dedicate our lives and time to help you relax, have fun, and enjoy the wonders of Aloha. So please, enjoy yourselves, Mahalo, thank you."

The festivities at the Luau were all but perfect. There were traditional Samoan Dancers and Hula Dancers at all corners of the beach. The white sand walk ways were lined by Tiki Lights and Lava Rocks, and there was a traditional Hawaiian band playing music on the stage. They set up private canoe rides that went around the cove as well as different games for all the guests to partake. All of this with the beautiful backdrop of the Pacific Ocean, and the very soon to be setting sun.

After all of the talks were over Elliot excused himself from Olivia's side to go use the bathroom. She soon found herself on the corner of the beach leaning up against a small fence watching the water before her. It was much different than the Atlantic Ocean. The water was much calmer in the evening, and the sun reflected off the surface like a million sparkling mirrors. The water was so clear she could see the hundreds of fish swimming below the surface, and the sea turtles that were swaying with the tide. There was a young boy finish on the edge of the rocks, but with the setting sun all she could make out was that of his shadowy figure which only added to the magic of the scenery. She stood there taking in the view and listening to the calm sounds of the soft Hawaiian music playing behind her as the soft breeze made her now longer hair dance in the wind. As the sun began to set she couldn't believe that she was actually there to witness all of this beauty. Never in her life had she ever imagined she would be so lucky as to see a site like this.

As the sun began to get lower it grew to a size she never thought possible to see in person, and the colors in the sky became much more vibrant. Suddenly she felt a hand on the small of her back and another laid cupping the top of her left shoulder. She didn't need to look to know who it was. She closed her eyes at his touch, taking in the feel of his hands on her once again, and the beauty of the world around them. For her everything in that moment was perfect. The two of them stood there not saying a word. Side by side watching as the sun disappeared below the horizon, swallowed up by the ocean floor. The sky changed from different shades of purples and pinks to blues and oranges. She could feel Elliot breathing beside her and finally just as the sun was about to fully drop below the horizon line, she heard him speak in a soft gentle voice.

"It's funny ya know.... A few months ago I was watching the sun rise with you, thanking God for every new day because I got to spend them all with you. Now, here I am watching the sun set with you, cursing him for everyday that ends that I have to spend without you."

Olivia looked over to see a tear falling from his face as the tears began to fall freely from her own. She placed her hand lovingly on his cheek and moved his face to look at hers. She glanced into his eyes as the tears began to silently fall even harder from her own, and prayed he could read what she was saying behind them. She had so many things she wanted to tell to him. So many apologizes for the way she has acted, so many words she wanted to say about how she felt. Here, now, staring into his eyes no words would mean anything. No words could possibly express how sorry she was for the months lost and how much she truly loved him.

So as the last of the sun set behind the horizon. Her lips set upon his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_I really really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. _

_Let me tell you from personal experience. The sunset in Hawaii is one of the most amazing things you could ever see. Truly breathtaking. I can only wish you all get to experience something like it in your lives. Just my opinion. Hopefully I was able to express the emotions behind it well enough for you._

_Lots more to come!!!! Lots more E/O just like I promised!_

_Please please keep reviewing!! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry about the wait guys. This weekend was pretty crazy for me! I hope this chapter makes up for it._

_It is a shorter one but I will be posting a much longer one probably tomorrow night._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Twelve**

As their lips came together the emotion and fear felt between them slowly melted away. All the tears, all the fights, all the unspoken words from the past few months, they all were washed away with the tide at that very moment. The feel of Elliot's soft lips once again on hers sent all of Olivia's self control back to New York, and she pulled him harder and closer against her chest. She didn't care at the moment who saw them, or what people would think of their display towards one another. All she knew, all they both knew, was that they needed each other more than anything. She opened her mouth to him and he took full advantage of it, feeling around the inside of her mouth with his tongue, as they once again tasted each others essence. This was not just a kiss. No. Not to them. This was a new beginning. It was a fresh start to something they both needed. They both wanted. They both couldn't seem to live without. This kiss was filled with so much emotion and despair, so much feeling and uncertainty, but also, an overabundance of need and love. Elliot soon lowered his hands so they were clamped around Olivia's lower waist, and she moaned into his mouth at the movement of him pulling her into his hard toned body. She moved her hands up so they were now grasping the back of his head, pulling his mouth impossibly closer to hers, devouring every part of it. He moaned in acceptance of her, and in return mimicked her movements.

Finally, after they both ran out of oxygen, their lips once again parted, and they leaned against one another, forehead touching forehead, gasping for air.

"I love you so much Elliot. I am so sorry, I am so sorr.."

Olivia's words were instantly cut off as his lips once again assaulted hers. If possible, this kiss was filled with even more want, and passion, than the time before. As soon as it began to get out of control Elliot removed his lips from hers and spoke softy into her ear.

"Shhh...No more words Olivia... No more talk about the past. We both made mistakes. We both did and said things that we regret. Leave it all to the past."

Elliot lifted his head up to look into her eyes, using his thumb he wiped away a stray tear that was falling down her cheek. Placing both his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks, he continued to speak gazing into her eyes.

"This trip... all of this around us...it was a gift Olivia... I...I prayed to God every night for a chance at a new beginning with you...that I hadn't lost you...and this...", he lifted his head looking around at the scenery surrounding them, "...this was God finally answering my prayers. I love you so much Liv. I love you so much it hurts."

With that he brought his lips back down to hers again. This time however, the kiss was filled with nothing but love. It was much more gentle and sincere, and when he pulled away from her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, he moved her against his chest embracing her tighter than he ever had before. Olivia felt one more stray tear fall down her cheek and wiping it away she looked up at him once again.

"I love you too Elliot. I hate that we lost those months together. I love you so much and...and this is how I always want it to be in my life. It is how I wanted my life to be since the day I met you....I want my life...I want it to be with you."

Elliot gave her a sideways smile and nodded his head slightly.

"I think I'd be okay with that."

The rest of the night the two of them spent mingling with the other detectives, and partaking in the many events that the resort had to offer. Luckily no one notice, or paid much attention, to their display earlier that night, so there was no need to answer any unwanted questions or need to feel awkward. After lots of games, a few drinks, and many fun conversations with the other guests, they finally made their way back to the car that was taking them to the hotel.

When the car pulled up to the lobby Elliot helped Olivia out and escorted her inside. They were both in such a hurry when they first checked in that she wasn't even able to appreciate the beauty of the hotel. The lobby was opened to the outdoors on two sides and in the center was a beautiful water fountain. The hotel had its own gym, a bar, and a walk way that led down to the beach through a private park. It was more like a fancy resort than a hotel and it was truly breathtaking.

When the pair made it upstairs to the rooms it was almost midnight, and the darkness seen from under Olivia's door made it clear that Maureen still had not returned. As Olivia began to open the door to her room she felt Elliot's hands once again wrap around her waste. Before she even had the door fully ajar he had his lips attacking the back of her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

"El...God... that feels good..."

She turned around to him and attacked his lips with her own. He pushed her back and the door flew open banging against the inside wall. Somehow the pair managed to get into the room and close the door without either removing a hand from the other. As they made their way over towards Olivia's bed she suddenly jumped from his arms and gasped.

"Shit El...we can't do this."

Elliot obviously very angry and confused threw his hands up in the arm and went storming towards the door.

"No no no...Elliot wait."

He stopped just as his hand was on the knob and turned only his head around to face her.

"I am tired of your games Olivia! What was that at the beach? What are you playing?"

Quickly she made her way over to him and pulled his hands into hers. She then put a hand up to cup his face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to do this. God knows I really, really, _really_, want to do this, but Maureen is due home any minute El. Do you really want your daughter walking in on us having sex?"

Elliot smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist playfully rocking them back and forth as he spoke.

"Well, then I guess it is a good thing that we have two rooms. She is staying in here with you, so I guess that means we'll just have to use my room then. She wont even know that we're back yet."

"I don't know Elliot. I mean what if she goes and knocks on your door? I just don't want.."

Her words were once again cut off by his lips crashing down onto hers. He began to move his hands down her back and cupped her ass gently massaging it. He removed his lips from hers and began to trail feather light open mouth kisses slowly down the side of her neck as he began to speak again.

"I think.....my daughter....will understand...I need you....I need to feel you _now_ Olivia..." Suddenly his arms lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to attack her neck with kisses. "...Come with me.....make love with me."

That was all it took. Her mouth was down to meet his in a flash and the passion behind it gave him all the answer he needed. He placed her down, back onto the floor, and the two of them made their way down the hall to Elliot's vacant room.

----------------------------------------

TBC

_I hope you guys enjoyed this._

_Lots more to come!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

_**On a side note I wanted to send my Best Wishes and Prayers to Mariska in hopes of a healthy and speedy recovery! **_

_**WE LOVE YOU MARISKA!!! GOD BLESS AND GET WELL SOON!!!**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_I told you I would do my best to make this update quick. Not as long as I thought because I moved some things to the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one though, I am having a lot of fun with this story and stil have a handful of tricks up my sleeves. _

_Please adhere to the rating M for this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf_

_----------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Once the door was safely closed behind them Elliot took Olivia into his arms once more. He pulled her close to him and stared deep into her big brown eyes. Olivia gazing back at his baby blues was overcome by the love that she found there. The love that they both shared. The love they were about to proclaim once more.

As his lips came down onto hers she felt her entire body tense at the sensations of what she knew was about to come. Elliot ran his hands up and down her back gripping the material of her sundress into his palms tightly as he moved. His lips trailed once again from her mouth down her neck and he spoke softly against her skin.

"You looked so beautiful tonight. So, so beautiful."

When he reached the tiny strap on her shoulder holding up her dress he brought the material into his mouth and lightly bit down. He glanced up at her and she nodded to him in approval letting out a deep sigh. At this point her chest was heaving up and down from her heavy breathing, and she had began to shake in anticipation. She moved her hands to his waist and up the back of his shirt, rubbing on his bare skin and he used his teeth to pull the strap from her shoulder. Once the material laid limp over her arm he began to lay a trail of kisses across her collar bone, and over to her other shoulder to repeat the process. When he got the other strap down from its perch on her shoulder, he lifted his face to hers and began to once again kiss her with every ounce of passion he had inside of him. Olivia returned his feverish kiss moaning into his mouth. She pushed herself away from him and let her dress fall to the floor, leaving her standing in just her matching white thong.

Elliot stood back from her and took in the beauty that was Olivia Benson. She felt his gaze all over her body and almost blushed at the need she saw behind his eyes for her. Taking advantaged of his stunned state she grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it quickly over his head. She then began to kiss his chest, then his shoulder, then his back making a full circle around him. Laying kisses all over his skin and admiring his body. _He must have been working out a lot more these past two months or so. _ When she returned to the front of him she planted her lips against his as her fingers worked on undoing his pants. As they fell to the floor Elliot lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them over to his bed.

"God, Olivia, I've missed you so much."

She once again met his mouth with her own as he laid her down on the bed.

"Not as much as I've missed you."

Once she was fully on the bed he began to explore her body with his mouth as if it was the first time he was seeing all of her. He trailed kisses from her jaw down to her neck. He licked and sucked on her breasts and moved his hand along her outer thigh, up her side, and along her arm until his fingers were intertwined with hers. He held them above her head as he took her breast once more into his mouth and she moaned in pleasure.

"El....."

"I love you Olivia. Let me show you how much I love you."

Before she could say a word he took her other breast into his mouth, and released his hand from hers, repositioning it back on her hip. Olivia cried out in pleasure as he massaged her hip and repeated the movements with his tongue around her nipple. Slowly he made his way down farther as he kissed a trail down to her belly button. He smiled when he was met with the ring that now hung shamelessly from her navel.

"A clover Liv?"

"It made me feel like I still had a small piece of you... after everything happened. Wishin' on a four leaf clover, that's what the Irish say...I..I used it to wish for you."

A tear made its way down her cheek and Elliot used his hand to wipe it away as he softy kissed the sparkling clover that now rested under his lips.

"You always had a piece of me Olivia... You always had my heart."

After he spoke he continued to trail his kisses down her body. Once he was met with the fabric of her thong he blew softly on her now wet skin back up her stomach and her chest until his lips met hers again in a fierce passionate kiss. While their lips fought for dominance he took his hand and began to tug on the fabric keeping him from her. When it reached her thighs he removed his lips from hers and knelt up on the bed. He used his hands to remove the fabric from her completely, and pulled her down so her legs were hanging off the end of the bed. Olivia moaned and felt the wetness begin to seep between her legs. She knew what he was going to do.

"El...not tonight..I want..."

She was cut off by his mouth on top of hers as he slid one finger up and down her now very damp core. She moaned loudly into his mouth and felt her body arch up into his touch.

"Let me love you Liv. Let me show you how much I love you."

Without another word Elliot made his way once more to the edge of the bed. Kneeling on the floor he took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder as he laid soft kisses up and down her inner thigh. Olivia's body began to shake and she felt her core tighten at just the thought of his touch.

"Elliot..."

Before she knew it she felt his tongue lightly stroke along her core. As he began to make love to her with his mouth Olivia felt every muscle in her body pulsate, her hips moving up to meet the thrusts of his tongue, and the pleasure that shot throughout her body was more than she could take.

"Oh God..El....Elliot...Ohh.."

After just a few short laps of his tongue Olivia felt her orgasm explode throughout her body from her toes to the top of her head. Before she was able to come down from her high she felt his lips on her once more, and as she came the second time in less than a minute, her world went black for a moment.

Finally able to compose her thoughts, and her body, Olivia pulled Elliot back up to her and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips.

"Make love to me Elliot. Please."

As Elliot began to move inside of her Olivia felt nothing but his love for her. Their love for each other. So much about this was more than sex. It was two people once again becoming one. Two souls dancing together creating their own music and harmony. As the two of them came together screaming each others names, and once again declaring their love for one another, Olivia realized that this was her life. That Elliot was her life and she never wanted it to be any other way again.

------------------------------------------------------------

The shrilling sound of her cell phone ringing awoke Olivia from her peaceful sleep. She threw her arm over the edge of the bed to retrieve the phone from the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Benson"

"Liv? Thank God. I was so worried. Where are you guys?"

"Maureen? What..what time is it?"

"It is about 4:30am. I got home a little before one and no one was here. I figured you guys were still at the Luau so I went to bed. I woke up to use the bathroom and noticed you still weren't back. I got scared something happened. I called dad's cell phone but it was off so I tried yours."

Now moving to quickly gather her clothes, and get out of bed, Olivia tried desperately to think of something to tell Maureen.

"Sorry hun, your dad and I got back around 1:30am and weren't tired. We decided to watch a movie in his room so we didn't wake you. Must have fallen asleep on the couch. I'll be right there."

Olivia hung up the phone and walked over to Elliot's side of the bed, leaning down giving him a soft kiss on the lips and shaking him gently.

"El...hun..wake up."

Elliot stirred and groaned in bed, mumbling incoherent phrases but never opening his eyes. Shaking her head she smiled and kissed him again on the forehead before leaving him to sleep.

Olivia opened the door to her and Maureen's suite and was greeted by Elliot's daughter, standing with her arms folded across her chest waiting for her. It was as if she was a teenager missing curfew getting caught by her parent. Once she was inside Maureen walked over to her and gave her tight hug, pulling back, but still holding on her arms, she spoke to her with a huge smile and cocked eyebrow.

"So...spill."

_Oh no._

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Liv. Watching a movie and fell asleep on the couch? Do you know how many times I have used that one with my father? So come on..spill. What really happened tonight?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile. _She really his her fathers daughter. _

"I told you what happened. Don't be silly, nothing is..."

"Liv, come on. I see how you guys look at each other. How you act. I am not a child anymore. So tell me, how long have you and my father been _watching movies." _She used her hands to make quotations around her last two words.

"Maureen Stabler!"

Maureen simply laughed and rolled her eyes while heading back towards her room.

"Okay okay, fine, don't tell me." She suddenly stopped and turned back around to face Olivia, all the laughter removed from her voice. "Seriously though Liv, it would make a lot of us happy if I was right. We all love you, us kids I mean, we see how great you are for dad and how happy you make him. How happy you make all of us."

Before Olivia could speak Maureen gave her a sincere smile and finished walking to her room, closing the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_So once again this kind of writing is still really hard for me. Can't help but feel a bit embarrassed but I hope you all liked it and got a decent fix of your needed E/O time lol  
_

_Lots more E/O to come._

_please please please review!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_This another fun little chapter. The next one will be a lot more interesting but I wanted to get at least something up for you guys. Things are getting a little crazy for me so I am not sure how often I'll be able to update. Hopefully sooner than later, but I hope you guys enjoy this one in the mean time!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Fourteen**

After Maureen retreated to her room Olivia was left standing alone trying desperately to comprehend what she had just heard.

_"Seriously though Liv, it would make a lot of us happy if I was right. We all love you, us kids I mean, we see how great you are for dad and how happy you make him. How happy you make all of us."_

In all of the years that she has known him. In all the time that they have explored their relationship on a greater level. The people Olivia was most afraid to tell about her feelings for him was his children. It was easier for her to ask Elliot to keep it a secret from them, from anyone, than to take the chance that her world would crumble down from around her. She was terrified that they would push her away, hate her and blame her for their parents failed marriage. Afraid that the kids would not accept her as more than their fathers partner, and that it would put an irremovable strain on what she had finally found with Elliot. For her entire life the thing that she wanted most was a family. The Stabler's were the closest thing she ever had to that dream. She couldn't ruin what she had with them, even though it meant she might get something much more. It was a risk she was too afraid to take. Hearing Maureen's verbal approval that his children had of their relationship consumed her with an overwhelming amount of emotion. The idea that she could possibly finally have the family she always dreamed of was more than she could take. Grabbing her room key from the table she made her way to the door as a tear began to fall freely from her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When she walked into the bedroom he was in the same position that she had left him just moments earlier. Placing her key down on the bedside table she slowly crawled in next to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. _In his arms. That is where she always wanted to be._ As another silent tear fell from her cheek and landed on his bare chest she felt him stir from underneath her.

"Liv?...Liv what's wrong?"

Without saying a word she removed her head from his chest and kissed him gently on his lips. She cupped the side of his face with her hand and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I love you so much Elliot. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I am sorry if I ever did or said anything that would make you think otherwise. I just want you to know that I love you."

As another tear began to fall he wiped it away with his thumb and gently placed a kiss in it's place.

"I love you too Olivia, but what is going on? Why are you crying?"

"Maureen called me a couple of minutes ago. We must have fallen asleep and when she woke up and I wasn't there she started to worry."

"Oh no, is she okay? Do I need to go talk to her?"

"No, she's fine El. I told her that the two of us fell asleep watching a movie. When I got over to the room she gave me a hug. She held onto me so tight, and then she told me...she told me that she saw how happy I made you. How I make all of your kids happy."

"I told you they adore you Liv."

"She..she told me that she didn't believe me that we were just watching a movie. I told her that nothing was going on between us..that we were just friends and... and she said...she said that it would make them happy if something was going on with us and then ....then she just smiled and went to bed. Elliot..they...they wouldn't hate me if...they....."

She could no longer find the words to say. She pulled herself closer into his chest and held onto him tighter than she had before. These were happy tears now. Tears of joy for a dream coming true. Tears of happiness for what their future might hold. As Olivia's sobs began to die down Elliot lifted her face to his once again and gave her a soft, feather light kiss on the lips.

"Is that why you never wanted me to tell them? Did you think they would hate you?"

She nodded. "Elliot your children they...they mean so much to me. It is as if they were my own and I was just afraid that...that they would blame me for what happened with you and Kathy. That they wouldn't be able to accept me as more than just your partner. That they would push me away and I...I wouldn't have been able to handle it if that was the case...You..you are the only family I have known and..I didn't..."

Elliot gently laid his finger up to her lips silencing her.

"You could have talked to me about this Liv. My children have always loved you. I could have told you that that wouldn't have been the case."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you, it was just..."

Elliot suddenly look at her with a cocked eyebrow, and a sly smile, while placing his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Don't you dare say complicated."

Olivia couldn't help but smile back at him. _Complicated._ The word she has used to explain things to him so many times over the years. The word that almost shattered their world all those years ago in the locker room at the precinct. Removing his hand from her face she leaned down and laid another kiss on his lips. She then placed her head back down on his chest as she spoke.

"Do you think it would be okay to talk to Maureen about us tomorrow? I mean it is pretty obvious that she already knows but I just...."

"Whenever you want to talk to her, we'll talk to her. For now though, why don' t we try and get some sleep. We have to be up in a couple of hours for those meetings."

Olivia nodded into his chest and sunk farther into him while he gently began to pet her hair.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah El?"

"As much as I don't want you to leave, don't you think it would be a good idea if you slept in your own room until we talk to Mo? Might not be a good idea just yet for her to wake up and you're not there."

Olivia leaned up against his chest and gave him a quick kiss as she began to get out of bed.

"You're right, but after we talk to her, don't expect me anywhere else other than in your arms all night."

He gave her a smile and pulled her down for another kiss, this time much more passionate than the previous.

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up the next morning to the sound of Maureen's laughter coming from the main room of the suite. She stretched out her legs and arms and picked up her robe from the hook on the wall. Groggily she made her way into the room and saw that Elliot had his arms wrapped around his daughters waist, and was trying to tickle her sides with all his might.

"DADDY!! STOP!! COME ON...I'M SORRY..DAD..DAD I GIVE UP...STOP!!!"

Elliot gave his daughter one more swift tickle on her side before letting her go. Both stared at each other out of breath.

"Now....just remember that when..when you try... and call me old."

"I'm sorry. You're right, you're not old daddy."

Elliot stood up taller and smiled at her in accomplishment.

"Thank You."

"You're ancient!"

Elliot charged once more for his eldest child and she screeched in laughter as she began to turn around and run. At the sight of Olivia she quickly hid behind her, holding her out in front of her as a shield to protect her. Elliot simply smiled and moved forward in his pursuit.

"Oh no no no...she isn't going to help you. Are you Liv?"

Glancing over her shoulder at Maureen, Olivia gave her a wink that Elliot was unable to see.

"Of course not Elliot. She is all yours."

Olivia stepped to the side putting her arms up in defense. Once she was out of the way he pounced towards his daughter, but before he could make contact with her, Olivia tackled him to the ground with a loud thud. Maureen climbed on top of him and Olivia held him to the ground as his daughter tickled his sides with no mercy.

"Liv...you...you...you.. traitor! I'm your partner! You are suppose to be on my side!"

Maureen stopped her assault on her father and looked at him with an all knowing smile.

"Yes daddy, but she loves me more."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and removed herself from her father turning to walk back to the table. With her back to the two of them Elliot glanced up at Olivia and she nodded back to him with an all knowing smile of her own.

"Actually Mo....to be honest...I don't think that is possible."

Before he knew what was happening Olivia leaned down to give him a gentle, yet passionate, kiss and shortly after their lips met they could hear the sound of Maureen's gleeful gasp from behind them.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I knew I was right! Watching a movie my ass!"

"Watch your mouth young lady."

"I'm sorry Mo. I wanted to tell you last night after what you said, but I needed to talk to your father first. You, you really are okay with this?"

Maureen made her way over to her and gave her a hug.

"Of course I am Liv. I mean, over the years you have been just as much a mother to me as my own mom. If there was anyone else in the world I would want my dad to be with it would be you."

Olivia pulled Maureen into another hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." She glanced over at Elliot who now stood beside her. "Makes us."

"You really are okay with this honey?"

"Yeah dad, and I know for a fact that the twins and Kathleen will be to. We love you. We want you happy, and we all know how happy Olivia makes you."

Elliot gave his daughter a tight squeeze and a kiss on her cheek.

"I have the best kids in the world."

"That you do! Now I have to get dressed. Justin will be here shortly to come and pick me up. We are still on for dinner tonight right?"

"Yeah, the meetings end around two and then Liv and I were going to hit the beach for a few hours. We can meet up with you guys outside the base around six. Sound good?"

"Yup. Sounds perfect."

Maureen gave her father another hug and turned to Olivia for the same. As she made her way back to the bathroom she called out from behind her shoulder.

"Oh and dad?"

"Yeah Mo?"

"Please don't interrogate Justin tonight at dinner. I really like this one. Don't scare him off."

"I can't promise that, but I'll try."

Olivia slapped Elliot in the stomach.

"Don't worry Mo. I'll make sure he behaves."

"Thanks Liv!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_I hope you guys enjoyed._

_Please please please review!!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay so this one is pretty short, but I wanted to at least get something up for you guys. You all have been asking me and I would have hated making you wait. I plan on posting a much longer one tomorrow night or the following night. Like I said things have been kind of crazy for me so I haven't had as much time as I would like to. _

_I hope you guys like the update even though it's a small one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_--------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Fifteen**

After a long morning of boring meetings, and endless lectures, there was no better feeling than sun bathing on the beach in her favorite bikini. Olivia laid stretched out on her towel with her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the children playing, the ocean waves crashing, and the steel drums being played by a man on the sand down from where she laid. She couldn't help but think that Elliot was right, and this was in fact, an answered prayer, and a gift from God. In all her wildest dreams she never thought she deserved something so amazing as this. As a teenager struggling to accept her gruesome conception, and living with an alcoholic mother, she often times lost hope that she would even survive. Now, as she laid here, she felt for the first time, a true sense of understanding that no matter what life throws at you, no matter what obstacles you face, dreams really can come true. _She did survive. _What made all of it that much better was that she was laid out right next to the man she loved. Her best friend. Her partner. Her everything. The man she hoped that after all they had been through together, all the perils, all the tears and sleepless nights, after all that has happened in her life and his, the man she would spend the rest of her days lying beside.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, she suddenly felt Elliot's lips lightly brush against hers.

"Hey Liv what do you say we take a swim?"

She moved up so she was resting on her forearms, slid her sunglasses down the brim of her nose, and gave him an inquisitive smile.

"And risk not getting the perfect tan?"

"Actually it is said that in the water you get a better tan."

"Oh really? And who might I ask has said such a thing?"

Elliot quickly stood up and brushed the sand off of his legs and arms, and stuck out his hand to help her up with a huge smile.

"I did. Now get your pretty little ass up and swim with me Benson. The water is gorgeous, and I have a surprise for you."

Grabbing onto his hand, and coming to her feet, she wrapped her arms playfully around his waist.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Mmm-hmmm. Now come on."

With her hand in his Elliot began to jog down the beach towards a group of sail boats located a few yards away. Before she knew what was going on he helped her into one of the boats and a young man began pushing them into the water.

"Did you want to go towards North Shore sir?"

"I was thinking the cove."

"Not a problem sir."

Elliot sat down next to Olivia and wrapped his arm around her waist. Placing her head on his shoulder she looked up at him through her sunglasses.

"This doesn't feel like swimming Elliot? Aren't you suppose to be _in _the water?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Elliot bent down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Then trust me."

They sat silently as they sailed across the ocean surface. The water was so clear that when she leaned over the edge of the boat she could see straight to the bottom. There was thousands of fish, coral and sea life swimming in the water. It was so beautiful. Her study of the ocean waters was interrupted by Elliot's hand on her shoulder.

"Liv, look over here."

As Olivia turned her breath was taken right away from her. There, about ten feet from the boat, was a small pod of dolphins jumping in the water. She had never been so close to one, but always wanted to one day get the chance to swim with them. As the boat came to a stop, and the boy dropped the anchor, she could no longer hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Oh my God. Elliot, are we going in the water with them."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and gave her a feather light kiss. With a smile from ear to ear that lit up his eyes, he looked down into hers and said nothing, but instead threw the two of them over the edge of the boat into the ocean waters. The two of them hit the water together entangled in each others arms falling under with a splash. When they came to the surface Olivia's first thought was to slap him for doing what he did, but before she had the chance she felt something brush her leg. When she looked down, there, right next to her, was a dolphin swimming past. She glanced up and saw Elliot with that amazing smile floating in the water.

"So come on Liv. Lets swim."

With that Elliot took a deep breath and sank underwater. Olivia followed right after him. When she opened her eyes underwater she was overcome with joy. All around her were tropical fish, radiant coral reefs and of course the dolphin pod playfully swimming along with them. She saw about five feet in front of her Elliot swimming side by side with one of the dolphins, and began to follow after them. When she caught up with Elliot, and his new friend, she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Suddenly, Olivia felt the presence of another dolphin at her side and slowly released her hand from Elliot's. She reached out to pet the dolphin and then she tenderly grabbed a hold of its fin. Without putting up any resistance the mammal happily allowed her touch, and playfully guided her through the water. She held on to her new friend as long as her lungs would let her. Finally when she could no longer go without oxygen she swam to the surface next to Elliot. He winked at her. Gave her a tender kiss, and grabbing hold of her hand, brought them back under into the ocean waters together.

The two of them spent about an hour swimming in the water side by side with these beautiful creatures. In that moment Olivia felt all of her sorrows, all of her pain, every bad thing in her life disappear. It was the most peaceful and reviving experience she ever had, and sharing it with Elliot....that made it a dream come true.

Growing tired Olivia swam over to Elliot and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. Glancing up to make sure the young boy wasn't paying attention she placed her lips onto his beginning a very deep and passionate kiss. The two of them floated in the ocean waters, wrapped in each others arms, and in that moment nothing else existed in the world around them. In that moment it was just Elliot and Olivia, and the love that they shared for each other. When their lips finally parting Elliot laid his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much Olivia."

"Elliot, you have no idea how much this means to me. Being here. In your arms. This was....thank you. I love you so much. So much."

His lips crashed into hers and Olivia's heart could have exploded from the amount of love she felt within their kiss. How could she ever again be away from this man? How could she have let herself miss out on all of that time with him? The amount of love they felt for each other was stronger than anything else in the world. As their lips parted once more Elliot stared into her brown eyes with his piercing blues. His eyes filled with so much emotion and love that it brought a tear to her eye. Elliot brought his hand out of the water and wiped it away, once again bringing his forehead to rest against hers. When he spoke it was barely a whisper.

"Marry me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_So I probably wasn't completely accurate with the swimming with the random dolphins part. I know you usually have to go to a specific place or something, but hey..its my story lol I am allowed to make my own rules right? hehe_

_I hope you guys liked it. I promise I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can._

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Once again thank you to everyone for your reviews. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that you are enjoying this story. I hope you guys enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"Marry Me."_

Olivia quickly opened her eyes, and pulled back from him, in complete disbelief about what she just heard.

"Elliot?"

As timing would have it they heard the young boy call out to them from the boat in a frantic voice.

"Sir, Mam. I am sorry but need you to get back into the boat. I just got word from the watch tower that a tiger shark was spotted not far from here."

The two remained in the water staring into each others eyes, ignoring the young boys warning. For them, nothing else around them mattered at that moment but each other. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Olivia brought her hand up from the water to tenderly cup Elliot's cheek.

"Sir. Mam. I really need you to get back into the boat."

Once again they stayed where they were. Olivia inquisitively studied his face, still in shock. When she was finally able to speak it came out as barely a whisper.

"What did you just say Elliot?"

"Sir. Mam. Please get into the boat."

Olivia swirled around to face the boat putting her hand in the air and calling out to the boy with an obviously frustrated tone.

"Hold on a second kid! If I think what just happened, did in fact happen, that shark wont mess with me if he knows what's good for him!"

She turned back to Elliot who was now chuckling at her outburst, and stared once again into his eyes. Tears forming in her own.

"I said," he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, "Marry me. Will you marry me Olivia?"

"Mam, I'm _really_ sorry but I have to insist you get back into the boat. For your own safety."

Once again Olivia threw her hand in the air to silence him not removing her eyes from Elliot's.

"Okay. We're coming, we're coming." Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on Elliot's lips and held her mouth against his. Of course of all the times for a shark to show up, it had to be now. She couldn't help but to slightly laugh at their luck as she spoke against his lips. "I swear I am going to kill that God Damn shark." Giving him a sly smile, and placing another kiss on his mouth she spoke without removing her lips from there home against his. "Yes."

Elliot immediately deepened their kiss and began to move the two of them towards the boat. Neither one of them letting go of the other.

--------------------------------------

Olivia emerged from the bathroom to find Elliot sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her with that brilliant smile. She walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck, straddling him as she sat down and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Are we really going to do this Elliot? Are you sure about this?"

Widening his smile, Elliot confidently looked down at her leaned in placing his lips against her forehead.

"I love you Olivia. I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I know that it seems fast, but I have loved you longer than I should probably admit to, and it just seems right. If you aren't ready to take that step then...."

"No, no...that's not it. I guess... I'm just scared."

Olivia lowered her head, and made her way off his lap. She walked over to the dresser to finish getting ready for their dinner as Elliot got up from his seat on the bed. He walked calmly over to her, lovingly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Liv, what are you scared of?"

Slowly turning to face him she spoke still staring down at the floor. Too afraid he would read the fear and doubt hidden in her eyes.

"I mean, up until yesterday we weren't even together, and even though I know that being with you is what I want, it does seem a bit fast to me. I mean, I want to, I really want to marry you but…it will change everything El...... We…we can't be partners anymore." The past part came out as a painful low whisper.

The words finally came out of her mouth. The ones she has been dreading to admit to. The truth behind her fear. The one fact she has been afraid of during their entire relationship. The thing that put a hold on their taking this step in the first place. Elliot has been her partner for over a decade, and she could not imagine having anyone else by her side. She trusted only him to protect her, and only trusted herself to protect him. If IAB knew they were in a relationship, let alone married, their partnership would end. The realization of it brought a tear to fall down her face.

Elliot reached up to wipe away the tear with his thumb, and pulled her in close to his chest while letting out a heavy sigh.

"I don't want anyone else as a partner either Liv, but...but I want this with you more. We'll talk to Cragen. We can work something out. We might not be partners, but we will still see each other. Isn't what we have here.... Now... With us, like this. Isn't it worth that sacrifice?"

"Of course it is, it's just...I wish we could have both."

He leaned down to kiss the top of her forehead and pulled her in tighter to him.

"Me too."

"What will your kids think El? I mean, other than Mo, none of them even know about us. Kind of drastic to go from your partner to your finance with no middle."

"The kids will understand Liv. They love you. We'll just be honest with them. They're good kids. They'll understand, and even if they don't at first. They will It's not like we have to get married tomorrow. I just know that I want to marry you. Someday, whether in the near or distant future, I want nothing more than for you to be my wife."

Olivia leaned back into his arms and looked up at him with the smallest hint of a smile.

"You really think it will all work out don't you?"

"I know it will."

"How?"

"Because nothing we ever do is ever easy Liv, but we always manage to get what we want. We're both too stubborn for anything else."

Finally letting herself smile she leaned up to give him a kiss.

"I love you more than anything El. I do want to marry you. Please don't think I don't want this. I want nothing more than to marry you, but I would be lying if I said that doing it doesn't scare the hell out of me."

"It scares me too Liv. I have been married once before, and that marriage fell apart, but I just know in my heart that with you....that wouldn't happen. Yeah, I'm scared shitless, but...since when has fear ever stopped us?"

Olivia once again smiled letting out a small chuckle. She leaned in to give him one more kiss. _Once again, Elliot was right._

"We better finish getting ready. Mo and Justin will be waiting for us."

"Do you want to tell them?"

"Not tonight. Tonight is about them. Not us. We'll talk to Mo during the week before we leave."

"Okay."

Olivia released herself from his embrace and began walking towards the dresser to finish getting ready when she heard him call out to her again.

"Liv?"

"Yeah El?"

"I am sorry I don't have a ring for you yet. I wasn't really expecting it to happen. It just felt so right and I just.."

"El... why do I need a ring?"

He looked at her clearly very confused. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms lovingly around his waist starring up into his eyes.

"You gave me your heart Elliot, and to me, that is worth so much more than any ring possibly could."

Elliot smiled and lightly shook his head.

"That may be true, but you're still getting a ring."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia pulled into the parking lot outside of the base and saw Maureen, and an obviously very nervous Justin, waiting for them outside of his jeep. Elliot parked the car and as he was about to open his door he felt Olivia's hand on his arm.

"Elliot, please behave tonight."

"What do you mean?"

She starred at him and her look alone said, _"You've got be kidding me"_.

"You know damn well what I mean Stabler. She really likes this guy. Don't scare him off."

Elliot leaned over the center console and gave her a kiss. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I promise, I'll be good."

"Thank you."

"It is really sweet ya know?"

"What is?"

"How much you care about her. About all my kids. You're going to be an amazing mother."

"El, they already have a mother."

"I know, but they see you as one too, and I hope that someday.... I will be lucky enough to have another child with you. A little baby Benson and Stabler." Elliot, unable to control himself, suddenly began to laugh out loud. Still laughing he attempted to speak. "Oh man, can you imagine the temper and stubbornness that kid would have."

"Elliot..."

Before she could finish what she was going to say they saw Maureen and Justin making their way over to the jeep. Smiling with both her mouth and eyes she leaned in to give him another kiss.

"We'll talk about this later. Remember you promised to be good."

"I know. I know."

As Olivia turned and went to open her door she heard him mumble under his breath, obviously loud enough so he knew she could hear him.

"I'll only mention my gun once instead of twice."

She couldn't help but smile.

----------------------------------------------

TBC

_Lots more to come! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Please please please review!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you again to everyone for your reviews and messages. I am working really hard at this story to make sure I don't disappoint you. It makes me happy to know I haven't let you down yet. Lots more to come from this one! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_---------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter 17**

"Of all the new and exciting restaurants we could have gone to in Hawaii, you two decide on Red Lobster?"

As Justin pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant Elliot could no longer contain his amusement of Olivia and Maureen's choice of a place to eat. The guys had offered them the choice of any restaurant they wanted to go to on the entire island. The two ladies shared a quick silent exchange and then almost simultaneously announced they wanted to come here.

"Elliot, have you ever tasted these biscuits! Oh..My...God!"

"Seriously dad! The biscuits alone are worth the dinner!"

As Elliot went around to help Olivia out of the car he could no longer hold in his brewing laughter.

"Okay, so we are coming here for biscuits." Looking over at Justin who was helping Maureen out of her side he broke out into a smile. "Looks like this will be the cheapest dinner ever hey Justin?"

Obviously taken back by his playful banter the young man nervously smiled and stuttered as he spoke. "Yes..yes sir."

Elliot would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he thoroughly enjoyed seeing his daughters boyfriends fear of him. However he remembered the promise he had made to Olivia earlier that night so he quickly rolled his eyes, and made his way over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder in an endearing manner.

"Relax, I wont bite, and I told you, you don't have to call me Sir."

"Sorry Si...Sorry Mr. Stabler."

The four of them made their way into the restaurant and were escorted to a booth with an amazing view of the water. Not long after they were seated, and placed their drink orders, Olivia and Maureen excused themselves to the bathroom to freshen up. Once surrounded by the privacy of the bathroom Maureen jumped at the opportunity and spoke so energetically that it startled Olivia.

"Oh my God Liv. I don't know what to do! Justin told me he loved me today!"

A little amused at the excitement, and fear, seen in the young woman in front of her, Olivia looked at her with a kind-hearted smile. She gently began to rub her arms soothingly up and down with her hands trying to calm her down.

"Mo, that is a good thing. Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I mean I think I do. We have been together for almost six months. I am pretty sure I do. He is so great and I guess I do. I mean how do you really know. Is it a feeling or a spark or a flash or a...."

Maureen's rant was cut off by Olivia's uncontrollable laughter. Olivia brought her into a loving hug and placed one of her hands on the back of head.

"Take it from me honey. That's a yes."

"It is just so different with him ya know? I mean with him...nothing else matters. With him, I feel at home."

Olivia released her hold from Maureen, but keeping her hands placed lightly on her arms she smiled down at her. She knew exactly how she felt. That is exactly what Olivia felt when Elliot was around. She loved this girl as if she were her own, and sharing this magical moment with her meant so much.

"I am really happy for you honey. He seems like an amazing guy. I can see how happy he makes you."

Olivia moved over in front of the mirror, and began taking out her cover up to touch up her face, when she heard her speak in a low voice behind her.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah Mo?"

"Can...can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. You know you can ask me anything."

Maureen made her way over towards Olivia and began to speak looking down towards the ground. She was obviously very nervous.

"You and my dad.... How....how long have you guys been....ya know, more than partners?"

This is the question she was waiting for. Olivia gently cupped Maureen's hand into her own and spoke to her in a very serious, yet gentle voice.

"Maureen. Your father was never anything but faithful to your mother. Anything that happened between us was after your mother and father were divorced. We started dating a little less than a year ago. No one knew about it, not until we told you this morning. We actually had a bit of a hiccup in our relationship the past two months, but we managed to work through it thanks to this trip."

Maureen's gaze slowly made it's way from the floor up to Olivia's eyes.

"Why? Why wouldn't you tell us? Why wouldn't you tell at least me? I mean..I thought we were close enough that you could trust me."

Olivia let out a heavy sigh and held both of her hands in her own, pulling them against her chest.

"We wanted to sweetie. Your father and I just felt like we had to sort ourselves out first. We had to know that what we were doing wasn't just a fling. We didn't want to involve you kids, or chance our partnership, over something that might not even work out. It was selfish of us, and I'm sorry we kept it from you, but can you understand that?"

"Yes, I guess so. I mean I am not mad that you didn't tell me. Just a little disappointed. We, we would have understood Liv. Especially me."

"I know you would have, it's just... I was afraid that... you kids would think that......."

"We would think you were the reason mom and dad got divorced?"

Olivia nodded.

"Liv, I would be lying if I said that I didn't think that to some degree, even before I knew the truth today. All four of us have at one point. Yet... we all knew that it wasn't the truth. We saw how dad and mom were towards the end. We knew that they only stayed together for the sake of us kids. We also knew in our hearts that you, let alone our father, would never in a million years do something like that. Especially to us. So no, I can speak for all four of us when I say that we don't blame you. The only reason I asked now, was because I was just curious on how serious you and my dad were. I never thought that you two had an affair. None of us think that."

Olivia couldn't think of anything to say, so instead she brought her into her arms once more.

"I meant what I said last night ya know? I'm really happy you and my dad are together. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

Olivia tightened her grip around Maureen and felt a lone tear fall down her face.

"Me too."

-----------------------------------------

When Maureen and Olivia made their way back to the table they couldn't help but be taken back by the playful bickering going on before them.

"No..no no...the Knicks sending Marbury to Boston was the best decision they could have made. I mean he was just sitting there getting their money for nothing."

"No, I am sorry, what they needed to do was trade Robinson for two other players and a top draft pick. Giving Boston another weapon to use was just stupid."

"Maybe for the Lakers. What does it matter to us this season? Not like the Knicks are making it to the playoffs anytime soon."

"That's my point exactly Justin!"

"Next you're going to tell me that the Jets signing Farve was the best idea ever?"

"Don't even get me started on that one."

The playful, yet very aggressive debate, was suddenly cut off by the sounds of Maureen and Olivia laughing.

"Well Mo, looks like these two have been watching too much Sports Center for their own good."

"No Liv, actually I think it is lack of Sports Center since we've been here."

The two ladies continued their laughter as they took their seats next to the men. Elliot put his arm lovingly around Olivia's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then averted his attention back to the now much more relaxed Justin sitting across from him, and gave him a playful wink of the eye.

"We'll finish this talk later."

Olivia's eyes quickly made it to the empty basket placed in the middle of the table. As a smile came across her lips she glanced over at Elliot speaking in a very sarcastic and accomplished tone while placing her arms against her chest.

"Well, I see you two have indulged yourselves in the biscuits."

Elliot simply smiled back and pulled her hand up to his mouth to place a small kiss on her knuckles.

"What can I say? You guys were right. Those are some pretty kick ass biscuits."

The four of them began to burst out into laughter.

"Well you better make sure we get another round of them or you'll be sorry El."

After making sure their waiter brought another basket of biscuits, the four of them ordered their food and drinks, and spent the night talking. They talked about everything from Elliot and Olivia's swim with the dolphins, to Justin and Maureen trip to the Arizona Memorial. Of course every so often the boys would dip back into their friendly debate about sports. and the girls let them do so, enjoying the fact that they were bonding. As the night was winding down, and they were finishing up their drinks, Elliot did something no one saw coming.

"Justin, before we head out, do you care to come for a walk with me? Man to man."

The boys head shot up from his spot on the table in complete surprise and Maureen immediately inter-locked her fingers with his underneath it.

"Ahhh...sure."

"Daddy?"

Elliot gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and made his way out of the booth.

"Don't worry baby, I'll bring him back alive."

As Elliot guided Justin out of the restaurant, Maureen made her way out of her side of the table and over to Olivia's.

"Oh my God Liv. He is going to kill him isn't he?"

"No, hun. He wont kill him." _At least I hope to hell he wont._ "I think your dad just wanted to talk to him alone. One on one."

Maureen gulped down, let out a heavy sigh and place her forehead heavily against the table in front of her.

"That is what I'm afraid of."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About five minutes later, the longest five minutes of Maureen Stabler's life, the two returned from their tiny walk. Surprisingly Elliot was smiling, as was Justin, and the two casually walked up to them as if nothing happened at all.

"Well, you two lovely ladies ready to call it a night?"

Elliot held his hand out to help up Olivia as Justin did the same for Maureen. Both women completely surprised about what was happening had no words to say, and just nodded in response. When they made their way outside Elliot placed a hand on Justin's shoulder to turn him around since he walking in front of him with Maureen.

"I think Olivia and I are going to spend some more time out tonight. Why don't you two head back. We can catch a cab back to the hotel later on. Just make sure she is back at a decent time."

"Okay Mr. Stabler. Will do."

"Have fun Maureen. Behave."

"I will daddy. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Good night Liv."

"Night Mo."

After Maureen said her goodbyes, Justin leaned over to give Olivia a kiss on the cheek, and shook Elliot's hand with confidence, before he guided Maureen back to his car. As soon as the two were out of sight Olivia looked over at Elliot with a gaze full of total bewilderment.

"Okay Elliot, what the hell just happened? He didn't call you Sir!"

He leaned in and brought his arm back around her waist while giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I kept my word. That's what happened...Plus...I hate to admit it, but he's a good kid. We had a really great talk."

Olivia looked at him knowingly. She put her arms up around her chest and glared at him. Elliot couldn't help but laugh and smiled down to her placing another kiss on her lips.

"You know me too well."

"Elliot..what did you do?"

"Calm down Liv. I didn't do anything. I swear."

Letting out a sigh of relief Olivia placed her arm around his waist as the two of them began to walk. About a minute into their night time stroll she heard him mumble next to her.

"I only mentioned my gun once."

Olivia slapped him against the arm and he pulled back, playfully rubbing his injured bicep, while he laughed.

"I'm just kidding Liv. Geez."

Placing his arm back around the now smiling Olivia, the two of them moved as close as they could to one as they continued their walk, enjoying the crisp Hawaiian air.

----------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_lots more to come!!!_

_please please please review!!! please!!! it helps keep me motivated to keep going and post as quick as possible!  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Once again thank you so much for the reviews. I was able to get this update up pretty quick for you, but honestly the next one may take a few days. I haven't been feeling well at all, and I have a lot going on this week, so I am not sure when I'll be able to update. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter in the mean time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 18**

As the two of them walked hand and hand along the ocean shore, Olivia felt her heart skip a beat with each indentation her toes made into the sand. It amazed her how simple things like this could make her so happy. How each second she spent with this man made her fall even more in love with him. They managed to walk through the city back towards the beach, and were now making their way up the coastline towards their hotel. They didn't really talk much. Neither of them needing to do so. Both of them just enjoying being with each other, and the beauty that surrounded them. It had been a really long time since either one of them went so long without seeing tears, or hurt, or anger in the world. It was refreshing to know that in a world filled with so much hatred and pain, beauty still was at the heart of it all. A beauty that the two of them vowed to let shine through every day they were on the job.

As they began to approach the beach right outside of their hotel, Olivia stopped walking and gestured for Elliot to sit with her in the sand. They curled up with her leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm. She laid her head into the crook of the neck, and her fingers traced circles around his knuckles. She felt every scar that made it's home there, every story held within each of them. The countless times that Elliot took his anger out on his locker or a wall. All of the pain he had gone through over the years of her knowing him. All those times that he held in his fears, doubts, sadness and pain until it burst out in the form of his fist against a hard surface. A lot of people saw Elliot as hot tempered and someone who was full of anger, and who lacked any other form of emotion. The truth however was that he was trying so hard to be strong for everyone else, trying too hard to not let his guard down, that often times the violent outbursts were the only things people got to see. Olivia knew better. She knew that his heart was full of not anger, but love. Love for his children, love for his job, love for the victims, and love for her. Each time his fist met that surface it was his own personal punishment for failing. Failing at his job, his marriage, or something with his children or even her. Elliot believed he had no other outlet for his pain. So he created one.

She brought his hand up her lips and kissed each knuckle every so gently.

"What is that for?"

She placed their hands back down to their home around her waist and turned her head up towards his.

"Just wanted to kiss away your pain."

Elliot shifted a little from underneath her.

"What pain? I'm not in pain."

"Your scars...All those times you weren't able to talk to me. All those times I couldn't help you. They are reminders of it, but... I was kissing it all away. You never have to be alone Elliot. Not anymore. Not ever. No more punching things. No more hurting yourself. I am here for you. Let me help you from now on. I'll be your outlet. Save your knuckles the trouble."

Elliot held her tighter and gave her a tender kiss on the stop of her head, and Olivia knew exactly what he was saying. It was his silent approval. She knew how much he loved her, and she knew how much that meant to him. Like so many times before, they communicated without the need of spoken words.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened with Justin on your walk?"

She felt Elliot shake from underneath her from his soft laughter.

"You aren't going to leave me alone until I do are you?"

In a very blunt, and playfully sarcastic tone, she shook her head and exclaimed, "Nope!"

After letting out a low growl and a heavy sigh, Elliot shifted her so she was sitting up a little bit more so they were cheek to cheek. He turned her face to his and gave her a gentle kiss before speaking.

"I simply asked him how things were going with Maureen. I asked him about his job, his family. I wanted to get to know him more. I wanted to get a feel for him." Elliot felt Olivia squirm in his arms and he knew exactly what she was thinking. With a little chuckle he continued. "And no Olivia I didn't interrogate him by any means. He has been with my daughter for a little more than half a year and I wanted to know more about him than what sports he likes. We just talked. I told him that she was my oldest. That it was hard for me to learn to let her go and I needed his word, as a man, that he would treat her right. Then he told me...he told me...."

"That he loved her."

There was silence and suddenly Olivia felt a tear fall onto her cheek. She turned her body around so she was facing him and saw Elliot's water filled eyes staring back at her. She cupped his cheek with her hand, wiping away the remnants of the tear that escaped, and gave him a kiss.

"He said that he was in love with her. That ...that I didn't have to worry because he would never do anything to hurt her. That even though they haven't been together for that long, he knows that he will spend as long as he can protecting her."

Elliot's head fell down towards the ground, embarrassed of the tears that were now falling freely from his eyes. Olivia put a finger under his chin to bring his eyes back up to meet hers.

"She is my little girl Liv. It is just hard for me to grasp that...that she isn't. Not anymore."

"Elliot she will always be your little girl. She is just growing up, and you and Kathy did a damn good job raising her. You should be proud of the woman she has become, and even more proud that you raised her to find the type of guy who would respect both her, and you, the way that Justin does. I know it's hard baby, but she will always be your daughter. No matter what happens with her and Justin."

Elliot's eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side with a very inquisitive look now settling in his eyes. Olivia became very confused.

"What's that look for?"

"What did you just call me?"

She hadn't even realized that she said it. Elliot and her never were ones to use terms of endearment with each other. Perhaps it was because it would make what they were doing all too real, or perhaps, it was simply because they were both suppose to be two tough detectives, and pet names just seemed a bit much for them.

"I uhhh, sorry...I didn't mean...."

Olivia's words were cut off by the searing power of Elliot's lips pressed against hers. This kiss was filled with passion, love, need, want, and comfort all combined. As he pulled away he left his forehead lingering against hers, so close their noses were still touching and he cupped her face with his hands as he whispered softly to her.

"Never apologize for that. That word has never sounded so good coming from any persons lips before."

Unable to hide her slight embarrassment Olivia found herself blushing, and moving her face down to hide in the crook of his neck. Elliot softly began to pet her hair and pulled her close against him.

"I love you too angel."

Olivia smiled into his neck, and without removing herself from her home there, she spoke into his skin.

"Angel?"

"That is what you are to me Olivia. You are my angel, because when I met you...I knew that God was answering my prayers, and sent me an angel to watch over me."

Olivia tried so hard to control it. She tried to bite her tongue, think of bad thoughts, but she couldn't contain the laughter that she felt escape through her mouth. Her whole body began to shake and she let out a laugh that she felt from her head to her toes. When she looked up into his eyes, obviously full of hurt, she cupped his face and placed a tender kiss on his lips, still shaking from her amusement.

"I'm sorry El, but seriously... listen to us. Baby? Angel? What the hell has this island done to us? We're becoming two huge softies out here!" She tried to regain some composure but unable to do so she continued to speak as she cupped his face and rubbed her thumb tenderly across his cheek. "We need to get back to New York before you start calling me sugar cakes and I call you muffin buns."

As Olivia once again was consumed by her laughter she felt at ease a bit when she heard Elliot follow suit. The two of them laughed together harder than they ever had before, never letting go of each other as they did.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When they got up to their floor Olivia, keeping her word from the night before, followed Elliot into his room. As soon as the door was closed behind them she felt his arms around her waist, and his lips tenderly placing kisses along her neck between his words as he spoke.

"Ya know Liv....we never did....get to celebrate.....our engagement."

Olivia let out a low moan as the pleasure from his kisses, and the warmth she now felt between her legs, began to consumed her. She titled her neck to the side to give him better access as she spoke in a low growl.

"Well you know El...I never did get a ring, so technically we aren't engaged just yet."

Before she could say another word he spun her around and pressed his lips hard against hers. His hands roamed all over her back and hers gripped tightly onto his shoulder blades. Elliot, still taking hold of her lips with his, spoke gruffly against them.

"You....are so full of shit."

"And that is why you love me."

"That...and you're a damn good kisser."

Without giving her a chance to rebuttal, Elliot thrust-ed his tongue inside of her mouth, and pulled her impossibly closer against him. They remained that way, fighting for air and possession all the way to Elliot bedroom. As he was laying her down onto the bed Olivia pulled away placing her hands against his chest.

"Wait El. We are covered in sand. I think we need to get cleaned up first."

"Oh really? What did you have in mind exactly."

Olivia moved herself up so she was resting on her forearms and with a sultry look she glanced over towards the accompanying bathroom.

"Well...if I'm not mistaken there is a very nice whirlpool bath tub in there calling our names."

Elliot lifted her up off the bed, and carried her into the bathroom, never letting his lips lose sight or feel of hers. The two of them made love three times that night, and each time was as if it was the first. Each time they came together, and it was a reminder that they would be perfectly in sync for the rest of their lives.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Olivia was at the kitchen table in her and Maureen's room drinking a cup of coffee enjoying the peace and quiet. Elliot and her had decided that they would tell Maureen today about their engagement, and tell the rest of the kids when they got back. They felt that Maureen deserved to know before them, being that she was the oldest and closest to Olivia. Much to Olivia's surprise, Elliot had made the suggestion that she tell Maureen without him, but Olivia quickly disagreed. She knew that this was something they both needed to be present for.

As if on cue she heard the door open and Elliot walk in from the hallway. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head and then made his way over to the coffee pot.

"Morning Angel."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"You're serious about the angel thing around you?"

Elliot turned around and smiled proudly at her shaking his head.

"Yup. That I am."

As he made his way over to sit down with her, Maureen came out from her bedroom and took a seat next to them at the table.

"Morning Liv. Morning Dad."

"Good morning Mo. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good I guess. What time did you and dad get back last night?"

"Probably around midnight or so. Should I dare ask what time you got back?"

Maureen sat up tall in her seat and puffed out her chest proudly as she spoke.

"I will have you know I was safe and sound back here by 12:30am thank you very much."

"Wow. Impressive."

"Thanks daddy. So what is the plan for today? Do you guys have meetings and stuff?"

Elliot shifted nervously in his seat and Olivia placed her hand over his to calm him.

"Well Liv and I do have some meeting later on this morning to attend but we were kind of hoping we could talk to you before hand."

"Sure. Justin is on duty until lunch time anyway. Did you have anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

Elliot once again shifted nervously, this time accidentally spilling some of his coffee over the edge of his cup. Olivia quickly wiped it up and couldn't help but smile to herself. _And here she thought she would be the one ready to run out the door. _She once again placed her hand reassuringly over his and decided best she take over from here.

"Actually Mo.... We do."

Maureen eyes suddenlky got wide and her hand quickly moved up to cover her now open mouth.

"Oh My God! You're pregnant aren't you? Holy shit!"

Before she could tell her she was wrong, Maureen was over to their side of the table, and pulling Olivia into the biggest bear hug imaginable. Olivia quickly removed herself from Maureen's embrace and looked her straight in the eye speaking with a serious tone.

"No. No Maureen. I'm not pregnant."

Obviously a little upset about the change in news Maureen slumped back down into her seat.

"Oh..sorry."

Elliot, finally coming out of his trance placed his hand over his daughters and laughed.

"No, its okay Mo. That actually makes this a bit easier."

"Makes what easier?"

Elliot and Olivia looked into each others eyes for a split second and then Elliot turned back to face his daughter.

"Well if that was your reaction to her being pregnant. What would your reaction be if I told you that Liv and I were going to get married?"

Much like before Maureen jumped from her seat, this time attacking her father.

"Are you serious dad? That is awesome!" Turing her attention towards Olivia she lovingly placed her arms around her waist and her head against her chest. "I love you Liv."

As a tear fell down her face Olivia tightened her hold around her and cupped her head in her hand.

"I love you too Maureen. You have no idea how relieved I am that you are happy about this. I wasn't expecting this reaction at all."

Maureen quickly moved back from her and looked at her with a kind-hearted smile.

"I told you Liv. If there is anyone I would want my dad with, it's you. I mean, yeah, it's a bit fast but....I realize now that..that when you love someone. Time doesn't really matter." Olivia glanced over at Elliot and she felt his heart drop at his daughters words about love. "Plus, since when does this family do _anything_ normal?"

Elliot and Olivia both laughed and a teary eyed Elliot embraced his daughter into another hug.

"So when are you two going to get married?"

"Not sure about that yet sweetie. We are in no rush at all. Could be months, could be years, but I will make her my wife someday. You can count on that."

"Better make it sooner than later dad. You aren't getting any younger old man."

Maureen quickly removed herself from her father, and began to run to the other side of the suite. As Elliot ran after her the room filled with laughter, and Olivia's eyes filled with tears.

This was her family.

-------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_hope i didn't disappoint._

_lots lots lots more to come._

_PLEASE review! i need all the motivation I can get right now._


	19. Chapter 19

_I am so sorry it has been so long. I have been pretty sick lately so I haven't really had the time or energy to update. I am sorry. I know this is really short but I wanted to at least get something up for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I will be feeling better soon and able to update more often._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Nineteen**

The rest of the week out in Hawaii flew by way too fast for any of their liking. It was their last day on the island and Olivia was enjoying some alone time in a warm relaxing bath surrounded by aroma candles. As she soaked in the bubbles and salts, and breathed in the scent of the candles, she couldn't help but feel sad knowing that after today it would all end. Once again her and Elliot will be back at work, never sleeping, full of stress, and returning to the world of gray. She thought back on the week, and everything that happened in such a short period of time. Never in a million years did she think that she would be getting back on the plane as not only Elliot's girlfriend again, but his finance. So much about this trip has changed both of their lives for the better, and she will forever be grateful to One P.P. for sending them here. One good thing about returning home is that it meant the start of something new for herself and Elliot. She couldn't help but feel like once the plane touched down in JFK it was officially the beginning of their lives together.

Elliot and her had talked at length on what they would tell their captain, and they decided on the truth. They would tell him how they have been dating and hid it from the squad, and his family, and how now they are engaged. They hoped that by doing so it would prove that they were more than capable of working together, and able to keep their personal lives separate from their professional ones. Of course they would not be allowed to remain partners, but perhaps by proving this, neither of them would have to transfer out of the unit. They both expected wise crack remarks from Fin and Munch, and some disapproval from Cragen, but neither of them cared. They were ready to let the entire world know about how much they really meant to each other. How much love they shared for one another.

They also decided to invite the rest of the Stabler clan over to Elliot's apartment for dinner that following Saturday to inform them of all the news. Olivia could only hope that they too would be happy about the it like Maureen had been. She prayed to God that Maureen was right in her assumption of her siblings reactions to her and their father.

Olivia was suddenly disrupted from her thoughts by a light knock on the door.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah Mo? I'm soaking in the tub. Whats up?"

The door cracked open just the tiniest bit so Olivia could hear her speak.

"Dad just called me from his room. Says we need to head out in twenty minutes. I am going downstairs now. Justin is here and we are going to the airport together. I'll meet you guys at the gate ok?"

Olivia instantly smiled from ear to ear, and was glad that Maureen could not see her do so. Elliot and herself had come up with the money to buy her a separate plane ticket, and an extra week at the hotel, so she could spend the rest of her break with Justin. As much as it pained him to say it, Elliot saw how happy his daughter was with him, and after a long discussion with Olivia they decided it was something they wanted to do for her. For the both of them. Elliot had called Justin the night before and asked him to meet the two of them outside the hotel because they wanted to talk to him. When he got there Olivia handed him the ticket, and the room information, and a very shocked and overwhelmed Justin happily accepted the gift. The gesture had actually brought tears the young man's eyes.

"Okay Mo. Have fun sweetie."

"Thanks Liv. See you later."

With that she closed the door, and after letting out a heavy sigh, Olivia made her way out of the tub to get herself dressed and ready. She didn't want this week to end.

-------------------------------------------------------

The flight home was just as tiring and cramped as the flight there. About two hours into it Elliot was complaining his legs hurt and Olivia was ready to scream because of all the turbulence that they were facing. By hour six both of them had fallen fast asleep, and woke only when the flight attendant told them to put on their seat belts for landing. When Elliot turned on his cell phone he had a very long, tear-filled message from Maureen thanking them both for the extended stay. Hearing the joy in her voice brought a smile to them both, even though Olivia saw how it in a way it broke Elliot's heart just a little. She gave him a kiss and took him by the hand to go claim their bags.

Once they had all of their luggage, they stopped to get two coffees and made their way out of the airport. Olivia stepped out of the terminal and was surprisingly happy to finally breath in the New York City air once again. However, Olivia had forgotten the fact that back in New York it was the middle of winter, and as the cold air swept across them Olivia gasped and dropped her coffee to the ground as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Holy Shit Elliot!"

Elliot walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm all while laughing whole heart-idly into the air.

"I told you not to wear the sun dress home Liv."

"Yeah, well, you could have reminded me that it was going to be thirty degrees in New York."

"And miss seeing your reaction to the cold air just now. No way."

Olivia slapped him hard in the arm and glared at him before scurrying to the sidewalk to hail down a cab. Elliot rolled his eyes and waved down a car for them and helped a very cold and annoyed Olivia inside.

_Man it's great to be home._

_------------------------------------------_

TBC

_Once again sorry so short. Next one will be much much longer and much much better. I hope this one wasn't a total waste._

_Please Review._


	20. Chapter 20

_As usual thank you for the reviews. I am still having a lot of fun with this story and I am glad that you guys are still enjoying it. I have a lot more in store for these two so stick with me. I am still not feeling well but I will try and update as much as I can. Just been sleeping a lot so haven't had as much spare time to write.  
_

_Please adhere to the rating M for this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Twenty**

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the Olivia staring back at her was about four shades darker, and a million times happier, than the one she saw a week earlier. As nervous as she was about telling Cragen of her and Elliot's hidden relationship, it didn't matter compared to how happy she finally was with her life. She had an amazing job, a man who loved her, and a hell of a nice looking tan. Even so, after placing the finishing touches on her makeup, and grabbing her Glock from the dresser, she made her way out the door with a heavy sigh. This was the last time she would be leaving her apartment as Elliot's partner.

Walking up the stairs to the 1-6 Olivia felt her stomach start to churn and the butterflies start to flutter. She was nervous, and it showed. When she opened the door she saw Elliot waiting for her by the elevator with two coffees in hand and a huge smile across his face.

"Morning Benson."

Taking the cup of coffee from him, she followed his lead into the elevator. Once the doors were closed, and they were alone, she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Morning El. Thanks for the coffee. I need this today. I didn't sleep much at all last night."

"Still nervous huh?"

"Aren't you? I mean Elliot. This is going to change everything. We aren't going to be partners anymore after today. What if they make one or both of us transfer?"

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. He gazed down into her eyes and cupped her face with his hand as he spoke.

"It's a chance I am willing to take to be with you."

Before any other words could be spoken the elevator chimed and the doors opened. The two of them walked side by side into the squad room and made their way to their desks. As Olivia was placing her coat on the back of her chair she heard Munch call out to her from the stairs.

"Hey, the prodigal detectives have returned! How was the conference?"

"It was alright."

"Just alright?" Munch playfully cocked his eyebrows and tilted his heads towards her. "That tan of yours says otherwise."

"Whats the matter John? Jealous?"

"Now why would I be jealous that you and Stabler got to spend a week on a tropical island, working on your tans, while Fin and I stayed here to pick up all the slack, and deal with hardened criminals?"

Olivia gave him a kind hearted smile, and went to speak, but was interrupted by Cragen calling out from his office.

"Benson. Stabler. My office."

Elliot and Olivia made their way into Cragen's office closing the door behind them when they got inside. The two of them took their seats in front of his desk and as hard as Olivia tried not to, she couldn't help but feel her hands trembling in her lap.

"Welcome back detectives. How was the conference?"

"It was very informative Cap. Elliot and I learned a lot."

Cragen chuckled and shook his head before he spoke again.

"Learned a lot huh? Looks like you two spent more time at the beach then in a board room."

"Liv and I had a great time Don. We did learn a lot, but they gave us a lot of free time that quite frankly we took advantage of."

"I saw the itinerary for the week. One P.P sent it over so I could see the lectures you would be attending. I saw that you two would have a lot of down time. I am glad though. You deserved it."

"Thanks Cap."

"Munch and Fin will brief you on what you missed while you were gone. Vacation's over. Time to get back to work now."

Elliot looked over to Olivia and the two of them remained seated.

"Is there something else I can do for you detectives?"

Olivia closed her eyes and nodded slowly at Elliot, reassuring him that this is what she wanted to do. Elliot shifted in his seat. Now he was nervous too.

"Actually Cap. Olivia and I needed to talk to you about something."

Cragen slumped down into his chair and rubbed his hand up and down across his forehead. He let out a sigh and leaned forward once again placing his elbows on his desk and clasping his hands together under his chin.

"I knew this day would come."

Olivia sat up straighter in her seat.

"What day?"

Sitting back once again in his chair Cragen let the slightest hint of a smile come across his face.

"I knew this trip would be the end of it ya know. I just hoped that I would be wrong."

It was Elliot's turn to speak.

"You lost us captain. Wrong about what?"

"Why don't you tell me what you have to tell me. Then we can see if I was right or wrong."

Elliot glanced once more over to Olivia and then back to Cragen. Shifting once more in his seat and rubbing his palms together he spoke never looking him straight in the eye.

"Well Cap, ya see. Liv and I.... we kind of....ever since....after we....ya see...Liv and I...."

Unable to watch him any longer Olivia grabbed hold of Elliot's hand, interlocked her fingers with his, and stared straight at Cragen interrupting his failed attempts at conversation.

"Cap, Elliot and I are seeing each other."

Elliot's eyes darted right to Olivia's in shock, and Cragen shook his head smiling at them both.

"So I was right then."

Elliot full of surprise looked back towards Cragen, Olivia's hand still in his.

"You knew?"

"Elliot, I'm not stupid, or blind for that matter. I saw how you two have grown so close over the years. I've watched the way you two look at each other change over time into something more. I was only waiting for the day that the two of you saw what I saw, and admitted it to yourselves. What I do want to know however, is how long this has been going on behind my back?"

Elliot tightened his grip on Olivia's hand. This is the question they were afraid of. If there was anything that angered Cragen more, it was being played.

"Almost a year. We know we should have..."

"A year? Jesus. Do you realize what would have happened if IAB got a wind of this?"

"We know Cap, but I mean, no one knew. Elliot and I never brought our personal relationship into the squad room, and not even his family knows about our relationship. Well, except for Maureen who only found out this past week while we were in Hawaii."

"Cap, Liv and I weren't ready to tell anyone about us. We wanted to be sure that it was going to last before we broke up our partnership or told my kids. We wanted to prove that we could be together and work together with out it being a problem, to both ourselves and the rest of the squad."

Cragen looked at them with a questionable eye.

"And what has changed that now you are ready to tell?"

Elliot and Olivia once again glanced into each others eyes, and as much as they tried not to, both let out a smile. Elliot turned his attention back to Cragen and placed his other hand on top of their interlocked ones.

"I asked Liv to marry me while we were in Hawaii... and she said yes."

Cragen's smile instantly fell from his face. That was obviously not what he was expecting Elliot to say.

"You're getting married? You two... are getting married?"

"Yeah we are Don. I mean not today, or tomorrow, or any time soon for that matter. Elliot and I just know that some day we want to get married. I only hope that we can have your blessing. It means a lot to me that we do."

Cragen got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Olivia pulling her up into a hug. Olivia always saw him as a father figure, and having his approval of this meant so much to her. Even if she hadn't realized it before that very second.

He pulled back from her and looked down into her eyes.

"Of course you have my blessing Olivia. I am happy for the both of you, but you do know what this means don't you?"

"Will Elliot or myself have to transfer out of the unit?"

"No, I don't think that has to happen. You can't be partners anymore though, and I can't have you two working alone on scene. It is going to cause a lot of shifting around in the squad, but I think it can be worked out. You will both have to sit down with Huang for an evaluation to make sure you can handle working together, and you both have to give a written statement to IAB. Since you have managed to keep it hidden and out of the office for so long, I don't see this being an issue as along as you are not partnered together."

Elliot walked over and put out his hand for Cragen to shake.

"Thanks Cap. This means a lot to Liv and me. Neither of us can see ourselves working in any other unit."

"Just don't make me regret this. I don't want to have to lose my two best detectives because they can't keep their personal problems out of the office."

Olivia walked over and gave him another hug before speaking with her head still on his shoulder.

"You wont Don. We promise."

"Good. Now go get your briefing. We'll talk to the rest of the squad after lunch. Give me some time to figure out the new pairings."

As Elliot and Olivia were leaving the room Cragen called back out for Elliot.

"Elliot, you stay for a second."

Olivia looked behind her nervously at Elliot and he motioned for her to head out. After she was gone Elliot turned back around and walked over to his desk.

"Whats up Cap?"

Cragen sighed placing his hands in pockets and began staring down at the floor.

"Elliot, you know that I look at Olivia as if she was my own daughter."

"I know you do, and trust me you have nothing to worry about Don. I love her. I have spent the past eleven years protecting her life as her partner, and now I want to spend the rest of my life doing it as her husband. I'll take care of her. You have my word."

Cragen didn't say anything. He simply let out a smile and nodded towards the door for Elliot to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe that Munch and Fin had a bet going on about us getting together."

Olivia shifted her body over so she was now laying on top of Elliot. She gave him a light kiss across his bare chest and ran her finger lightly across his collar bone.

Elliot then began to rub slow circles up and down her bare back as he spoke.

"I can't believe that the pool got up to $300 bucks."

"Seeing Fin's face when Munch won was kind of priceless though. I'd pay another $300 to see that again."

Olivia felt her body shake as Elliot began to laugh underneath her. He shifted her up so that she was now looking him in the eyes and he leaned up to kiss her passionately. After a few minutes the kiss broke and he whispered softly against her swollen lips.

"Be careful Benson. That is your new partner you are talking about."

"I still can't believe you got partnered with Munch. Try not to kill him when he goes on his conspiracy theory ramblings okay?"

Elliot closed the centimeter distance between them and gave her another passionate kiss while flipping them over in the bed.

"No promises."

Before Olivia could speak his lips crashed back down onto hers. He began to run his hand slowly down her neck and across her breast. Olivia squirmed underneath him from the pleasure.

"Elliot...again? We already did it four times."

"What can I say Liv. You drive me crazy."

Olivia smiled and pulled his mouth once again down onto hers. The kiss grew into a passionate frenzy. Each of their tongues exploring and prodding the others mouth. Olivia ran her hands up and down Elliot's back and she felt his erection pressing against her stomach. She reached her hand down between them and began to stroke his length causing him to moan into her mouth. Elliot released his mouth from hers and began kissing down her neck and over her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth. He used his other hand to roam down and stroke her wetness between her legs.

"El....please"

Without warning Elliot slipped two fingers into her throbbing core and began to make love to her with his fingers. Olivia bucked up into his hand and gasped when he slipped a third finger into her. He used his thumb to flick against her clit bring her closer and closer to the edge as he used his tongue to make love her to mouth.

"Oh God.... El.... Make love to me now. I want to come with you inside me....please."

Olivia grabbed his hand and removed his fingers from her and used her other hand to quickly guide his head down into her opening. There was no time for taking it slow. This was about need, fire, and passion. They met each other thrust for thrust. The room quickly turned into a container for their moans and deep breaths. The bed creaked from underneath them and the head board banged furiously against the wall. Olivia took control, flipping them over so she could ride him. Pulling out almost completely before pounding back down so that she smacked hard against him. She felt her walls begin to tighten.

"Oohh...Elliot..."

"Me too Liv...Oh god..."

Elliot took control once more flipping them over and banging hard against her. They both reached their climax together. Calling each others names into the air.

They didn't care how loud they were anymore. They didn't care who heard them.

They were in love and they wanted the entire world to know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_lots more to come._

_PLEASE review. PLEASE. It keeps me motivated to keep going._


	21. Chapter 21

_I seriously can't thank you all enough for your kind words and reviews. It makes me so happy to see you guys are liking this story. I told you I had a lot in store so hopefully even after this chapter you will still stick with me on this. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Have faith in me okay??? :cD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_--------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Hey Liv. You got a sec?"

Elliot ran over to where she was sitting at her desk and squatted down next to her chair. He placed his one hand on her thigh under her desk so no one could see as he spoke. It was the end of the night, and pretty much everyone was gone from the precinct, but they didn't want to take the chance of people seeing. They wanted to keep their word to Cragen about keeping it out of the squad room.

"Whats up El?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Munch and I are going to go out for some drinks tonight after we finish up. Ya know, new partner bonding and all."

Olivia placed her hand on top of his and softly laughed into the air.

"New partner bonding huh? Sounds like you are just looking for an excuse to go out drinking with the guys."

Elliot smiled up at her in such a way that his eyes lit up. Even though they weren't partners anymore she still knew him better than anyone.

"Okay, that too."

After glancing around, making sure no one was looking, she placed a quick kiss on his lips before speaking.

"It's fine El. Why don't you ask Fin to join you guys? I was going to go out with Alex tonight anyway. We haven't really had a chance to catch up since she has been back in town. You go out with the boys and I'll have a girls night out."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't forget the kids are coming over tomorrow for dinner so we can talk to them."

"I remember. What time are we picking up Mo from the airport?"

"She called me earlier today. Justin is taking her to the airport tonight and the plane lands at JFK around 1:30pm our time. I figured we could swing by and pick her up before heading out to Queens to get the other three."

"Sounds good. Have fun tonight. Don't get into too much trouble. Love you."

"Do I ever? Love you too."

Elliot winked up at her with a smile and got up from his position next to her walking back towards his desk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Elliot, tell us. What is it like dating Benson? She got you whipped or what?"

Elliot took another sip of his beer and glared at Fin sitting across from him over his glass.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Munch nudged Fin hard in the arm and placed his glass back down onto the table.

"I think what my sorry excuse for an ex-partner is trying to say, is how is the relationship going? I mean you guys are getting married already. Isn't it kind of fast?"

"I don't know guys. You may think it is, but honestly. It couldn't happen quick enough for us. We aren't getting married tomorrow or anything, but I mean, with Olivia, it is so much different than it was with Kathy. She isn't afraid to argue with me about shit, and I can talk to her about anything when it comes to the job, or life in general. We were partners for so long that we know pretty much all there is to know about each other and aren't afraid to speak our minds. I have loved her for a lot longer than I should admit to anyone, and to know that she feels the same, it just... it just feels right, ya know?"

"Okay okay, no need to get all sappy on us. I don't want Mr. Insensitive over here to throw up his beer."

Fin put up his hand to cover his heart as if showing he was injured staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, that hurts Munch." He took another sip of his beer and looked over at Elliot with a smile. "So tell us Stabler, how's the sex?"

At the same time both Munch and Elliot threw their glasses back down onto the table and glared at the now laughing Fin.

"FIN!!!"

"Calm down, geez. I was just kiddin. Seriously though, I am happy for ya man. She is good for you. You're happy. We can all see it. Plus thanks to you two I don't have to listen to Munch talk about Big Bother planning its hostile take-over all day long anymore."

"Hey! Just because you guys don't believe me doesn't mean that it isn't true. This corrupt society that we live in is..."

"John. Spare me, please. Fin's right. A person can only take so much of that crap in one day."

"Fine, but don't be surprised when I say I told you so."

All three men began to laugh and Munch left to grab another round of beers. As Munch was making his way to get the drinks, they heard the back door of the bar swing open and a woman scream as glasses crashed down to the ground. Elliot turned his attention towards the noise and saw two men wearing ski masks, one of which was holding a crying woman around the waist, a gun to her throat. The other had a gun pointed at the bartender holding out an empty duffel bag.

"Everybody stay where the hell you are! You, put all the money in the fucking bag NOW!"

Elliot looked over towards Fin who was now crouched under the table and to Munch who was doing the same on the other side of the bar. Each nodded to the other, and Elliot slowly placed his hand on his hip to grab his gun. The three of them had come straight from the 1-6 to the bar so they were all still packing their weapons. Elliot grabbed the gun from his holster and slowly began to stand up. One of the two men saw him and turned his attention immediately towards Elliot.

"Sit the fuck down man. I'll shoot you. I swear to God."

Elliot slowly moved his suit jacket to the side to reveal his badge to the two masked men as Fin and Munch began to stand from their positions, each revealing their badges as well. Elliot placed his hands on his gun, being sure to still keep it pointing down towards the ground as to not threaten the man, but was quick to remove the safety with out him seeing. Munch and Fin had theirs pointed at the two men.

"Take it easy man. Let the woman go and we'll talk about this."

The man tightened his grip on the terrified woman, yanking her hair back so she let out a painful scream.

"Fuck you man! This woman is our ticket out of here."

"Let her go. We are NYPD detectives and as we speak back up is on its way here to surround the outside of the bar. There is no way out man. Let the woman go and no one will get hurt. Let's talk about this."

At that moment the other man began to panic and frail his gun in the air yelling at his counterpart.

"Fuck Tim. Now what are we going to do? You said nothing would go wrong. What the fuck! Cops dude?"

"Shut up Mark! These fucking pigs are bluffin'. I didn't see them make any calls. Now you! PUT THE FUCKING MONEY IN THE BAG OR I'LL SHOOT HER!"

The man then put the gun to the trembling woman's head and they all heard him click off the safety. Before anyone knew what was happening. Shots began to fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for inviting me out Liv. I've miss you."

Olivia took a sip of her wine and cocked her eyebrows playfully at Alex sitting across from her.

"Hmmm. Could have fooled me. Why didn't you ever call me back Alex? You've been here for almost three years."

It was Alex's turn to take a sip of her wine. She placed it back onto the table and sighed heavily before answering.

"I am so sorry Liv. I wanted to call. I kept picking up the phone to dial, but I couldn't do it."

"How come Alex?"

"Honestly?"

Olivia nodded.

"I was scared. I mean I was gone for years and I just felt like you guys all moved on with your lives. I wasn't a part of any of your lives anymore. I was dead. I was living this completely different life for so long. I didn't know who I was anymore. It was too hard to talk to you and not remember what happened. I thought that if I ignored you, that maybe I wouldn't have to remember anymore and just go back to being Alex Cabot. I am so sorry I didn't call. When McCoy called me to come work with SVU again, I almost said no, but I wanted to see you. I really did miss you Liv. I wish I could take back all those years, I really do. "

Olivia took her by the hand and smiled up at her.

"I forgive you Alex, but you have to know I would have understood. Both Elliot and I would have."

Alex smiled back at her and the two women took another sip from their glasses. Closure was made. There was no more need to talk about the past, if anyone understood that better than Alex, it was Olivia.

"It is about time that you and Elliot got together. I told you that it should have been that way years ago."

Olivia took another bite of her salad and smiled up at her. _Man she missed her._

"He was married Alex."

"Yeah, but obviously he was in love with you. Elliot was only with Kathy because of the kids, you were the one he wanted. Even back then."

"Alex!"

"What? You know I'm right."

Olivia couldn't help but shake her head and smile.

"Elliot was faithful to his marriage the entire time. We didn't get together until long after they were divorced."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever the case. How are things going between you two? I mean is this for real?"

Olivia placed her fork back down onto the table and took another sip of her wine.

"Honestly Alex, it is the happiest I have been in a really long time. The both of us are happy. Things couldn't be better with us. I mean I knew I loved him, but until I realized he loved me back, I didn't realize _how much_ I loved him. He was my best friend, still is."

"So what happened that you two finally woke up and saw what we all did?"

"It just kind of happened. We went out for drinks one night at Meloni's and started to dance. Just kind of happened after that."

"Happily ever after from that moment huh?"

Olivia bit down on her lip and turned her attention away from Alex and down towards the floor.

"Ut oh. Spill it Benson."

"The details aren't important, but we did end up breaking up for like two months. We only got back together while we were in Hawaii. I realized that I couldn't live without him in my life. I love him Alex. I love him more than I have ever loved any body, and honestly...I am glad that what happened did, because...it just proves that we can get through anything together. He is it for me. I really believe that."

Alex smiled up at her and was about to speak when Olivia's cell phone ringing interrupted them. Olivia reached down into her purse and pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Benson."

_"Olivia. It's Don."_

"Hey Don, whats up?"

_"I need you to meet me at Mercy General."_

"We catch a case Cap? What happened, the boys too drunk to help you out?"

_"Olivia, there was an incident at the bar they went to."_

Olivia's smile instantly fell from her face, and all of the color left with it.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?"

_"Two men tried to rob the bar. Shots were fired and.."_

"Oh my God. Are they alright? Is Elliot alright?"

_"He was hit...."_

----------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_DON'T HATE ME!!!_

_Lots more to come. I promise._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! PLEASE! _


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you once again for your reviews! Seriously, you guys are awesome. Since you are so awesome, I made it a point to update this as fast as I could for all of you. This story is very special to me, and it makes me really happy to know you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

As Olivia ran through the hospital doors she felt as though her heart was going to explode. She could feel her pulse throbbing in her head, and hear her heart beating in her ears. She hadn't even let Cragen finish talking before she had hung up the phone and ran out to the car, leaving Alex behind at the restaurant. The only thought in her mind was that Elliot was hurt and she had to see him. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not after all that has happened in the past two weeks. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't take it if she did.

If Elliot died, she would die with him.

Olivia saw Don sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the waiting room and ran over to him throwing her arms up in the air. The moment she saw him she could no longer hold back the tears that were threatening to escape. She had to know he was alright.

"Where is he Don? Please tell me he is okay. Where are Munch and Fin? Are the guys alright?"

Cragen got up from where he was sitting and placed a hand onto the now trembling Olivia's shoulder to calm her down. He pulled her into a quick hug, and when he released her he kept his hands rubbing up and down her arms to soothe her.

"Calm down Olivia. Elliot is in surgery right now to remove the bullets. He took one shot to his left shoulder and another to his arm, but the doctors are confident he will make a full recovery. Fin got hit in the leg but the bullet went straight through, and John wasn't hit."

Olivia let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in, and slumped down into one of the seats behind her. She brought her hands up to wipe her face and looked up at Cragen with watery eyes.

"What the hell happened at that bar?"

"Two guys came in to rob the place and took a woman hostage. Elliot, John and Fin had it under control until a civilian in the bar decided to be a hero and shoot at one of the men holding up the place. One of the perps shot him in the leg, but he'll be fine. Luckily the guys were quick enough to react and take down the two men before the hostage or any other people were hurt. Unfortunately, one of the perps was able to get off shots at Elliot and Fin before Munch was able to take him down."

"Did they kill them?"

"No, both of the men were taken in as soon as back up got on the scene. After they are cleared from the hospital, they will be going to jail, and for a very long time if I have any say in it."

"And the woman? Where is she?"

"Scared, but she will be okay. Physically anyway. She gave her statement and an officer drove her home."

"Where is John now?"

"He is with Fin in the recovery room. I told them I would wait out here for you while Elliot was in surgery."

Just then a doctor came through the doors and made his way over to the two of them.

"Excuse me mam. Are you Olivia Benson?"

Olivia jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Yes, yes I am. Is Elliot alright?"

"He will be fine mam. He is lucky. Both bullets missed all of his vital arteries and organs. After a few weeks of therapy he will be as good as new."

"Thank God. When can I see him?"

"Actually he has been asking for you since he woke up from surgery. You can see him now if you'd like."

Olivia looked over at Don who nodded at her with a smile.

"Go."

-------------------------------------------------

Looking through the doors to his hospital room Olivia saw Elliot laying in bed with an oxygen tube up his nostrils, and machines making all kinds of noises surrounding him. He had his eyes closed but she could tell he knew she was there. They always knew when the other was around without having to see or hear them. It was a feeling that overcame their bodies; the hairs that stood up on their necks that made them aware of the others proximity. It was something the two of them shared for over a decade. They each knew how the other sounded when they breathed, the sounds that they made as they walked, the noises they made when they slept. They were connected on a much higher level than most.

She slowly walked over to his bed, and as soon as she laid her hand down onto his she lost all control. She began to sob uncontrollably, and Elliot opened his eyes to look up at her. He brought his hand up to cup her trembling face and she nuzzled herself against his palm, bringing her hand up to lay it on top of his own on her face.

"Shhh. It's okay Liv. I'm alright."

"Elliot. I thought I lost you. For a minute too long... I thought I would never see you again."

He motioned for her to sit next to him on the bed, and as she did, he brought her head down to rest gently on top of his uninjured shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I could never leave you Olivia. I'd fight forever for the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with you. No amount of bullets could make me give up fighting for my life to be with you. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

As her tears fell down her face she spoke as only a whisper softly against him.

"Don't ever leave me Elliot."

Elliot brought his hand up to stroke her hair and pulled her back up to look into his eyes. As blue met brown once again, angels began to sing of their love for one another throughout the heavens. Their love was something special, something unique, something that even God himself was in awe of.

Nothing would keep them from each other. Not anymore. Not ever again. Their love was too strong.

"Marry me."

Olivia smiled down at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I thought I already agreed to that."

Without saying anything Elliot painfully shifted himself from under her, and reached for his jacket that was laying next to the bed on a chair. Olivia got up to help him and handed him his leather jacket as she sat back onto the bed beside him. Elliot reached into the inside pocket and pulled out a tiny black velvet box.

"Olivia..."

Her hands came up to cover her mouth as he slowly opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her entire life. It had a large stone in the center, with four smaller stones, two on each side of it, with two thin silver bands that roped together to form the band itself. Elliot reached up to take her left hand into his, and removed the ring from it's home inside the box. He slowly moved it onto her ring finger as he spoke.

"Olivia, I wanted to give this to you in a special way, in some magic place at some meaningful time. I know we already agreed to get married, but I wanted to make it official. I realized after what happened today that none of that matters. There never is a perfect place or a perfect time, life is too short, and all we have is our time together, from now until the day we die. We have our love for each other, and that is what makes all of this so damn special. Not anything else. You deserve everything that life has to offer. You deserve everything that I have to offer. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to make you my wife and have a child with you. I want to grow old with you. I love you so damn much, and I want nothing more than to spend forever showing you. Olivia Benson, my angel, will you make me the happiest man that ever lived, and do me the honor of being my wife?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes she leaned down and gave him a passionate but gentle kiss, and cupped his face with her hands. When she pulled back she placed her forehead against his, not wanting to ever lose the feel of his touch against her skin.

"Elliot Stabler I love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are my best friend. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and I thank God every day for answering my prayers and bringing you to me. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life in your arms, letting you love me as much as I love you. Yes,a thousand times yes, I will marry you."

Their lips met once again, this time with a little more force than before. After they parted Olivia ran her fingers threw his hair and placed a soft kiss against his forehead, her eyes once again moving down to meet his.

"Lets get married as soon as you are well enough. I don't want to wait any more El. After feeling what my life might be like without you, I realize now that I don't want to wait any longer than I have to, to start my life with you."

Elliot shifted a little from underneath her and looked up at her with a smile. He placed a feather light kiss across her lips.

"You sure Liv? You know I am willing to wait forever if you need to. I don't want to rush you."

Olivia laid down next to him in the bed once again, she gently placed her head against his uninjured shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nestled as far into him as she could without hurting him.

"I have never been so sure about anything before in my life baby."

Nothing else was said between the two. As with so many times before, they spoke with no words, but rather through their love and their hearts.

They laid there in each others arms all night, just enjoying the feel of being together. Finally around six o'clock in the morning the two of them fell asleep in each others arms. The ring that was now placed around Olivia's finger sparkling in the florescent lights of the hospital room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, we are here to see our father Elliot Stabler."

The four Stabler children stood before the nurses at the front desk; cards, flowers and balloons in hand. After speaking with Cragen the night before, Kathy arranged it so she could pick up Maureen from the airport, and then Maureen drove the four of them to the hospital to visit with their father.

"Stabler....he is in room R404."

"Thank you. Come on guys."

Maureen guided her three younger siblings into the elevator and up towards their fathers room. None of them aware of what they would find waiting for them upstairs.

Dickie was the first one to his fathers room, and when he opened the door he found himself stopping in his tracks. Lizzie bumped hard into his back because of the abrupt stop.

"Dickie, what the hell?"

Dickie didn't say a word, instead he pushed the door the rest of the way opened and revealed the site inside to his siblings. There, sleeping in bed was their father, Olivia wrapped lovingly in his arms, her ring unmistakable on her hand that laid across his chest.

Maureen took in the shocked expressions of her brother and sisters, and took the opportunity to quietly close the door to their fathers room as to not disturb him or Olivia. She turned around to face her siblings, and pointed towards a seating area at the end of the hallway with a soft smile.

"Come on guys, I think we need to have a little talk."

-------------------------------------------

TBC

_I really hope you guys enjoy it._

_Lots more to come!!! I have a bunch of things I have to get done this weekend so I am not sure when I'll be able to update, but I will try and make it as fast as possible.  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! Your reviews are what keep me going!!! i love hearing what you have to to say, it really does keep me motivated to update!!!  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Your reviews mean the world to me. Please keep them coming. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know you are still enjoying this story.  
_

_This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted, but I wanted to get at least something up for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Things have been really insane for me with doctor appointments and stuff so I haven't had as much time to write and my head hasn't been as clear. I hope this doesn't disappoint._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_---------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Olivia opened her eyes to find herself still laying in Elliot's hospital bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he slept. Glancing down at her watch she could not believe how long the two of them had slept, or that the hospital had allowed it. From the corner of her eye she once again took note of the ring now placed on her finger, and all other thoughts disappeared as a tiny sigh escaped her smiling lips.

"Morning Angel."

Lifting herself off from his chest she balanced herself on her side placing a tiny kiss on his lips before getting up from the bed.

"More like good afternoon. El, it is damn near five o'clock. I can't believe we slept all day."

The corner of Elliot lips lifted up into a sideways smile.

"Speak for yourself. I've been up for about two hours."

"Elliot, why didn't you wake me? Better yet, why haven't they kicked me out yet?"

"You looked so comfortable, and I knew you needed the rest. The nurses came in to check on me before and I told them that it would be beneficial to my health if you stayed where you were. Took a bit of convincing, but I eventually won them over."

Olivia leaned over his bed with a smile and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You have that way about you... this uncanny ability to win people over."

Just then the door to his hospital room opened and a young nurse came in holding a clip board. When she took notice of the now very much awake detective and she gave her a kind-hearted smile.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Benson. Nice to see you awake."

Olivia felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. The nurse smiled at her one more before turning her attention towards Elliot.

"Now that Ms. Benson is awake, I think you should know Mr. Stabler that you have some visitors. They told me not to tell you they were here, but they have been in the waiting area for almost three hours now."

"Bet it's the guys. Hey Liv why don't you go.."

"Actually Mr. Stabler. I believe it is your children."

"My kids? Why have they been out there for so long? Why didn't they come in the room?"

"They said they did not want to disturb you while you slept."

Suddenly both Elliot and Olivia sat up a lot straighter, and looked at each other with wide eyes. Both of them realized that his kids most likely had seen them sleeping together in his bed, and not the way partners should be sleeping together. Elliot reached out to take Olivia's hand into his and turned his attention back to the nurse.

"Did they come in here at all?"

She nodded.

"When they first arrived they came in and saw you and Ms. Benson sleeping. That is when they went into the waiting area. Been talking amongst each other ever since."

"Why didn't the other nurses tell me they were here when they came in earlier? I was awake then."

"We all promised not to. They were very adamant about us not telling you they were here until you were awake..._.both_ of you." Neither of them said a word so she continued. "I'll go get them for you as soon as I check your vitals."

When the nurse finished checking on Elliot and turned around to leave Olivia got up from her seat and began to pace back and forth along the side of his bed.

"Liv, calm down."

She quickly whipped around to face him and the look on her face said it all. _She was anything but calm. _

Before Olivia could say a word there was a soft knock on the door, and when it opened Maureen came in and went straight over to her father giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank God you're okay daddy. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot, but I am doing much better now that you are here. Where are your brother and sisters?"

Maureen smiled down at him and then up at Olivia. She walked over to her and placed her hand on Olivia's arm as she spoke to her father.

"Actually, they are waiting down the hall to talk to Liv."

Olivia's eyes grew five time their size and all of her olive color drained from her face. Her eyes began to flutter back and forth between Elliot and Maureen.

"Wh-why do they want to talk to me?"

Gently placing her hand on Olivia's lower back, Maureen began to guide her towards the door.

"It's okay Liv. Go talk to them. I'll wait here with dad."

"But what.."

"Liv... just go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the hallway Olivia could feel her palms sweating and her stomach churning. _What could his youngest children want to talk to her about? And why alone? _ Olivia's mind began to race with a million different questions and responses at one time.

If there was anything that could make Olivia Benson go insane, it was her thoughts during this walk down the hospital hallway.

When Olivia reached the waiting room she saw Kathleen flipping through a magazine with Dickie and Lizzie talking secretly to each other opposite from her. All three of them seemed calm, but she had no idea what to say. Luckily before she had to figure it out, Kathleen looked up and saw her approaching. When she spoke, it was with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Hey Liv."

Dickie and Lizzie who had their backs to her both turned around in their chairs. Upon seeing her, Lizzie got up from where she was sitting and ran over to her, throwing her arms around her waist as she began to cry into Olivia's chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around the trembling girl and squatted down so that she was eye level with her.

"Shh...hey...hey, its okay Lizzie. Your dad is okay."

"That isn't why she is upset Liv."

Dickie's voice was barely a whisper as he too came over and gave Olivia a hug. She had never seen either of the twins this broken before.

"What's the matter Lizzie? Why are you so upset?"

Once again Dickie began to speak for his sister.

"She is confused Liv. We all are. Mo told us about you and dad."

Olivia let out the smallest sigh and and nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner. If you guys don't want me to date your father then I wont. The last thing I want.."

At her words Lizzie pulled back from Olivia causing her to fall backwards.

"NO! That's not it at all Olivia!"

Seeing that she was even more upset than before Olivia once again pulled Lizzie into a hug and began to stroke her hair as she calmly spoke to her.

"What is it then Lizzie? Talk to me."

Pulling back once again, but this time much slower, Lizzie made her way over to the chairs taking a seat between Dickie and Kathleen. Olivia couldn't help but smile inside when she saw her grab her brothers hand for support.

"It's just that....we....Dickie, Kathleen and I...we....we always thought that maybe their was a chance that mom and dad would get back together. We..we always hoped, and when Mo told us about you and dad, I...I felt bad because I was actually happy about it. I really like you Liv but it's just that....but.. and...and....."

Dickie took over for her.

"What she is trying to say Liv is that even though we always hoped mom and dad would get back together we knew they wouldn't. When Mo told us that you guys were getting married we were pretty shocked about it at first. Really confused because it kind of came out of left field. After talking with Mo though, we realized that actually it is pretty cool, but that is what is so messed up. It's just that...we feel bad because we don't want to have to choose between you and mom."

It was Kathleen's turn to take over for her brother and sister.

"I am not going to lie to you Liv, we are still kind of shocked about the whole thing. We are happy you and dad are together but...we don't want to have to pick one of you over the other. We are really confused because we don't want mom to think we are replacing her, or get upset with us if she knows we are happy about you and dad. And we don't want you to get mad at us if we don't choose you over her. You have always been like a second mother to us anyway but it's just... It just all happened so fast."

Olivia felt her heart break at their honesty. The last thing she wanted was for them to feel as if they had to choose. This was never about Elliot choosing one over the other to her. She never thought about the possibility of his children seeing it that way. Olivia slowly made her way over to the three of them and crouched down so she was eye level with them all.

"I want to be perfectly clear about something. I don't want any of you to ever, and I mean _ever_, feel like you have to choose between me and your mother. I know that you all love your mother, and I wouldn't want it to be any other way. Your father and I getting married does not mean that you have to pick one of us over the other. I would hope that you could find the room in your hearts to eventually love us both, but I know, and your father knows, that your mother is never going to be replaced. Not by me, or anybody else. I wouldn't let that happen. She is your mother, and nothing is ever going to change that. I would never be upset or angry with any of you for wanting to spend time with her instead of me, or go to her before me about problems and questions. I do however want all of you to know that I am here for each and every one of you whenever you do need me. For anything at all. Even if it is just to talk. I love spending time with all of you, and my door is always open for you guys. I will do everything in my power to be the best step-mom I can be, but I would never be angry with you for something like that. Never. Do you understand?"

The three of them slowly nodded, but none of them spoke. So Olivia continued.

"Now, about your mother being upset with you. Your father and I will talk to her. I planned on sitting down and talking to her anyway. I don't want your mother to feel I am trying to replace her any more than you do. I love each and every one of you and the last thing I would want is for any of you to be upset. That includes your mother. Okay?"

Once again they nodded in understanding.

"I know that this is fast for you guys, and like I said I am sorry that we didn't tell you sooner. Your father and I just didn't want to tell you about us until we were sure it was going to last. That is actually why we invited you over for dinner today. We had planned on talking to all of you about this. Neither of us wanted to upset you but we had to be sure about things before we got you involved. We didn't want to put you through getting use to our relationship if it wasn't going to last. I don't blame any of you if you are angry with me, or hate me, and I know that it will take time for you to get use to the idea of your father and I being more than just partners. I just hope that over time you can learn to, because honestly... I really do care about him and all four of you. You have always been the closest thing I've had to a family, and I would love it if you could learn to accept me as part of yours."

As a tear that she had been trying desperately to hold in escaped down her cheek Olivia felt all three of them wrap their arms tightly around her. At this she could no longer contain herself and began to sob with her arms wrapped around them.

"We don't hate you Liv."

"Yeah, we could never hate you."

As Dickie and Kathleen released their grips on her and stood up Lizzie leaned back in her arms and stared straight into her eyes.

"We could never learn to accept you as part of our family Olivia."

At that very moment Olivia's heart broke into a million shattered pieces. All of her hopes and dreams had died with his youngest child's words. She felt another tear fall down her cheek, and as she was getting up from where she knelt she felt Lizzie pull her back down.

"You're already a part of our family. You have been for years. You can't learn something that you already know....we... we love you Olivia."

As Lizzie pulled her back into another hug Olivia felt the tears run down her face as she held onto her with all of her might.

------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_  
I hope you guys liked it. My head has been kind of fuzzy so hopefully it came out okay lol _

_Lots more to come._

_PLEASE review!! Pretty please with a big cherry on top!!! :cD Review!!!_


	24. Chapter 24

_I had off from work today, and didn't sleep at all last night, so I had plenty of time to write lol Thank you again for all of your reviews. I still love this story and I am glad you guys still do as well. This chapter was really fun for me to write. I hope you all like it. :cD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

The kids spent the better part of the day at the hospital with their father and Olivia. Maureen and Kathleen decided to go out and grab Chinese so that they could keep their dinner plans with the two of them, and after the last of the General Tso's Chicken was devoured the kids saw it fit for them to head home. Elliot never asked her what the kids wanted to talk about, and she never asked him if Maureen had told him. For Olivia, she liked it that way. The moment that she shared with his youngest children in that hospital waiting room was one that she would not soon forget. After they had finished talking she gave each of them one more hug before they headed back to their fathers room. It was the first thing that she shared with his children on her own, just between them, and she couldn't be happier about it.

"What are you thinking about angel?"

Olivia smiled up at the man laying in the bed before her. She still wasn't use to the new nickname that he had bestowed upon her.

"You really are serious about this angel thing huh El?"

Elliot chuckled into the air and grabbed her hand rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. The look in his eyes told her that he was serious, and she knew he was, but she just loved hearing him say it.

"Haven't I told you already that I am? Why? Does it bother you? I can stop if you want. I just thought..."

"No, that isn't it at all baby, it's just something I have to get use to. I love that you see me as your angel."

Smiling at her usage of the word baby he pulled her down to give her a tender and gentle kiss.

"So, now tell me, what were you thinking about?"

Olivia sat back down into her chair shrugging on her way down with a huge smile on her face. She saw right away in the expression on his that he wasn't about to let her off that easy.

"Nothing El. I was just thinking. About nothing really."

"Just thinking about nothing. Hmm...Well that seems like it can be kind of boring Liv." She couldn't help but laugh at his attempts at being funny. "Come on, tell me."

Olivia got back out of her chair and walked slowly over to is bed. She leaned down and cupped his face with her hand, using her thumb to rub gently up and down his cheek. She felt him nuzzle into her palm and leaned down to place her forehead against his. They were so close that their noses were touching.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am."

Before Elliot could respond they heard the door open once again, and a doctor holding a tray with a cup and some pills walked through. Olivia removed herself from his bed side and returned to the other side of the room giving the doctor space to examine Elliot. As she removed her hand from his face he placed his up to meet hers and pulled it to down to his lips to kiss.

"Good evening Mr. Stabler. How are you feeling?"

"Still in a little bit of pain, but better I guess."

"Well that is good. These should help with the pain. I am going to be sending up the Phlebotomist to take some more blood in about an hour. I just want to make sure there is no more signs of an infection. You seem to be recovering pretty well so I don't see you having to stay more than another couple of days if everything comes back negative."

"Sounds good Doc. No offense, but the sooner I am out of here the better."

The doctor smiled down at him and handed him the pills and cup of water. While Elliot took his medication he turned his attention towards Olivia.

"Now we have been pretty lenient about you staying here with him Ms. Benson, but I have to ask you to leave now. Mr. Stabler needs some rest and he will be in and out for testing anyway. You can come back first thing in the morning if you'd like when visiting hours start. I'm sorry."

Olivia reached for her coat that was laying against the chair and smiled up to the doctor. The last thing she wanted to do was to leave him, but she knew the doctor was right. Elliot couldn't possibly be getting the kind of rest he needs with the two of them squeezing in that tiny hospital bed. Plus, she could use a shower and change of clothes herself.

"It's okay Doctor. I understand. I appreciate you letting me be with him this long."

The doctor nodded and she made her way over to Elliot who now was looking at her with puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip. He reached out for her and grabbed her hand with both of his. She never felt him hold onto her so tight before.

"Don't leave me Liv. I hate hospitals. I'll sleep better with you here."

Olivia leaned down and gave him a kiss. She spoke to him without removing her hand from his face, and stared straight into his eyes, letting him see all of the love she had behind them.

"I know baby, but the doctor is right. You need your rest and I need to shower and change my clothes. I am only a phone call away, and I will be back first thing in the morning. I promise."

Pulling her down for another kiss Elliot nodded at her and attempted a fake smile.

"I love you."

"I love you to El. I'll see you soon."

With that Olivia turned and left, turning back to smile at him before she quietly closed the door.

"That is one amazing woman you have there Mr. Stabler."

Elliot closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed. A smile spreading across his face.

"You have no idea Doc. You have no idea."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was in her apartment no more than an hour when she heard her cell phone going off on the coffee table. She was actually surprised that it took him this long to call her. She went over and flipped open the phone without even looking at the name on the screen.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"_Olivia. Hi."_

Her eyes quickly grew five times their normal size and it took all of her strength not to drop the phone from her hand. She quickly sat down on the couch preparing herself for the impending conversation. This was the last person she expected on the other line.

"Kathy? Hi. Sorry I thought you were...I uh...Whats up? Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, everything is fine._ _I was actually wondering if you had a little time to meet with me. I uh, I was hoping the two of us could talk."_

There was no hint of animosity in her voice, no sign of anger or jealousy. There was no sign of any harsh emotions behind her words at all. Yet Olivia was more nervous at this moment than she ever remembers in her life. The only trick was not letting Kathy sense that.

"Uh, yeah sure. Where did you have in mind?"

"_I am actually in Manhattan running a few errands. There is this coffee shop in Union Square. I was thinking we could meet there in lets say a half hour?"_

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll see you then."

"_Okay, thanks Olivia."_

Before she could respond she heard the phone click. Closing her cell phone Olivia made her way over to kitchen cabinet and pulled out her bottle of scotch. _Yeah, I need a shot before this._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly a half an hour later Olivia walked into the tiny coffee shop and spotted Kathy sitting at a table at the opposite end of the door. Olivia took in a deep breath and made her way over to her, making sure she had a smile on her face. She didn't want Kathy to see how nervous she really was. When she reached the table Kathy stood up to greet her, also with a smile, and gave her a quick hug before sitting back down. Olivia shimmied out of her coat and sat at the tiny table across from her.

"Thanks for coming Olivia."

"Not a problem. I wasn't doing anything all that important anyway. Unless you consider eating Cookie Dough Ice Cream from the carton and watching movies something of importance."

Kathy smiled up at her and chuckled.

"Well, for some women it is." Olivia returned her smile and before she could speak Kathy began to speak again. Her voice much softer this time. "This isn't easy for me Olivia, but...I wanted to talk to you about Elliot."

Olivia felt all of her meals from the past twenty four hours slowly making their way back up her throat. She felt her stomach churning and all of the color leave her face. _Had the kids told her?_ What could she possibly want to talk about Elliot with her for. Swallowing down the contents of her stomach she somehow managed to get out words.

"He is doing much better. The doctors said he will be back to being his old pain in the ass self in no time."

Kathy shifted a bit in her seat, and turned her gaze towards the coffee she held tightly between her two hands. Olivia now saw that she was just as nervous.

"I know. Thank God he is alright, but I wanted...I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with him."

_Okay, this is what it feels like to die while sitting up._ It was Olivia's turn to shift in her seat.

"What...what relationship?"

Much to her surprise Kathy looked up at her once again with a smile on her face. Not one of those fake smiles that people often use, but a genuine smile. An all knowing smile.

"Olivia.... Elliot and I were married for over twenty years...."

She suddenly stopped to sigh and take a sip of her coffee, if for the simple sake of comfort, and looked back up at Olivia to continue. Her tone of voice was one that Olivia never heard before. It was filled with every emotion that a single person could possibly withhold.

"I remember when we first. Elliot and I. We were both really young, but I knew the moment I saw him that he was special. Then...then I got pregnant with Maureen and we found ourselves in this relationship that neither of us could get out of, but it was okay. Neither of us regretted it....getting married so young.... Becoming parents. I can still remember the way he would look at me. He had this....this light behind his eyes ya know? Like...every time he looked at me I saw how much he loved me. There was a fire there unlike any other I had ever seen before. It is the same look that he gives to each of his four children. It is the same look that towards the end of our marriage..... I saw shift away from me and...and towards you."

"Kathy, Elliot lov..."

Kathy put her hand up to stop her. Not in an aggressive way, but simply to show her need to get out what she was saying.

"Just...let me finish okay?"

Olivia simply nodded.

"I know that Elliot was faithful our entire marriage. I know that he loves....loved me ...too much to do something like that. I also know however that someone can't control how they feel. A person can't help who they fall in or out of love with."

Kathy once again stopped to take another sip from her coffee. Averting her eyes down now towards her hands.

"I also remember when we first me....you and me. It was at the holiday party your first year at the unit. I remember seeing you and thinking how beautiful you were and feeling such anger towards you before you even spoke to me. I hated you for getting to spend so much time with my husband while our children and I barely ever saw him. I hated how he would tell me about the way you two would talk, but it was so hard for him to talk to me. Then..over the years I got to know you, and as hard as I tried not to, and trust me I tried _really_ hard not to....I started to really like you. I saw how great of a person you really are and the heart that you have. I loved how you were...are... with our children and how you protect Elliot. I began to see you as not just Elliot's partner, but as a friend to the entire family."

Olivia didn't say a word. She just smiled, showing her appreciation and let her continue. She could feel the water beginning to build up behind her eyes.

"I know that you did what you could to help save our marriage Olivia. I know that you wanted to see it work as much as Elliot and I did, but I also know that all of us wanted it to work for the wrong reasons. We all wanted it to work out because of the kids. I also know that you did all you could to save it....even though....even though you were in love with him."

The last few words came out as barely a whisper.

"Kathy I..."

"It''s okay Olivia. Just listen."

She nodded once again, her heart aching at the tears she saw now building behind Kathy's eyes.

"I saw how you looked at him, and I saw the same hurt in your eyes that I saw in my own. Only, the hurt I saw in yours was not for something you couldn't have, but.... for something you were refusing to take. I knew towards the end that his heart had found a new home, and it wasn't with me. It hurt a lot Olivia. It still hurts knowing that I couldn't find a way to light the fire back in eyes when he looked at me. The only thing I saw in his eyes when he looked at me was the guilt for falling out of love with me. I tried to blame you. For years I tried to hate you, but I learned that it wasn't any ones fault. Elliot didn't mean to fall out of love with me and in love with you. He was hurting just as much because of it. You didn't mean to fall in love with him. Neither of you did it to hurt me, and I realize this now. I...I just want you to know that I will always love him, but...that also means that I want him to be happy and I know that he is happy with you Olivia. And...if I had to pick anyone else...I...I wouldn't be able to. I just need you to promise me something."

Tears now falling from her own eyes Olivia nodded once more. Unable to find words.

"Promise me that....that you...you wont do anything to let the fire burn out in eyes again. He deserves to be happy. You....you both do. And....as hard as it for me to say this...I...I am happy for you both."

Unable to speak Olivia wiped a tear from her eye and grabbed hold of Kathy's hands across the table. As Kathy began to sob just a little bit harder Olivia got up from where she as sitting and sat next to her, bringing her into her arms.

"I promise Kathy, I promise you that. I am so sorry. I am so so sorry."

Removing herself from Olivia's hold Kathy began to stand up smiling once again at Olivia.

"Don't be. I ..I am actually seeing someone myself. Only went on a date or two but he seems nice. I love Elliot Olivia but I am moving on. I will be okay. The most important thing is for Elliot and my children to be happy. And they all are. This isn't easy for me though Olivia. Talking to you about this..just...just remember that."

Just as Kathy was about to turn around to leave Olivia stopped her by placing her hand on her arm.

"How did you know the kids were happy? Or that we were even together?"

Kathy once again smiled, this time it reached her eyes.

"I heard the twins talking when they got home from visiting their father. Those two never were good at talking quietly. I heard what you said about me always being their mother, and that coming first. I heard them say how happy their father looked with you, and how they were so happy about you two getting married. I heard everything."

"I am so sorry we didn't tell you sooner Kathy. I promise, nothing happened until long after the divorce."

"I know Olivia. I know. Congratulations. I really want nothing but the best for the both of you."

With another smile she turned to walk away. Feeling as though a giant weight was lifted from her shoulder, Olivia reached down for her jacket, and as she walked out into the New York City air she felt a sudden gust of wind blow through her hair. She knew at that moment that everything was going to be alright.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_So yeah, I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. I hope you enjoyed reading it._

_Lots more to come. If you guys want that is. I have at least another four chapter written.  
_

_PLEASE review!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! I need to know how much longer I should keep going or if I should end it. Without your reviews I don't know if I am wasting my time or not with this story anymore.  
_

_**NOTE: Be sure to check out my other new story "Shattered" if you get the chance!!! And of course I would love your thoughts on that one too! :cD**  
_


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay so this one is pretty short, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. This weekend has been crazy so I haven't had as much time to work on my writing. The next one will be a lot longer. I promise.  
_

_Thanks again for your reviews. You all are amazing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_---------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Six Weeks Later**

Olivia tried as hard as she could to stop it, but she just couldn't seem to calm her leg that was bouncing nervously underneath her desk. She didn't understand why she was so nervous.

"Liv. Calm down. You know he is going to say yes."

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize Elliot had come into the squad room. She should have known he would come today. He was recovering well from his surgery, and the doctors told him that after another two weeks of physical therapy he could return to work full time. They were getting married in five.

"Easy for you to say El. What if he doesn't? Of course he wont. This is stupid. Maybe I shouldn't even ask him. I mean.."

Elliot's hand cupping her cheek stopped her ramblings, and for a split second she felt calm again. That was until she heard him call out to her from his office.

"Olivia, you wanted to see me?"

Jumping slightly in her chair because of her nerves she looked towards him and began to stand up. Anyone with eyes could tell that she was obviously very nervous.

"Ah..yeah Cap."

"Come on in. I have a few minutes now."

She looked over to Elliot and stared into his eyes for no other reason than she needed to. If anything could give her the strength to do this alone it was the look in his eyes, and she knew it. He didn't say a word to her, he knew what she needed and just smiled and nodded towards his door. Every part of her wanted him to be there, but this was something she needed to do on her own. Returning his gestures she turned and made her way into Cragen's office. Gently closing the door behind her.

"Whats up Olivia?"

Taking in a deep breathe and trying her best to calm her nerves she sat down into the chair. Clasping her hands together and rubbing them nervously in her lap as she did. To most people this conversation would be no big deal, but to Olivia it was everything.

"I uh, I was wondering if I could talk to about something."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well...it's just...ya see...I wanted to....I...."

As hard as she tried her nerves were getting the best of her and she couldn't seem to form the right words. Taking note of her abnormal demeanour Cragen got up from where he was sitting behind his desk and took a seat in the chair next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort as he spoke softly to her.

"Olivia, is everything okay?"

Shifting in her seat she turned to look at him, a tender smile coming across her face.

"Yeah...yeah. Everything is great."

Cragen let out a breath she didn't notice he was holding and sat back in the chair. A part of her heart swelled up with hope at his obviously concern for her. Somehow though, that only made it harder.

"Elliot and I. We...we are getting married in five weeks ya know? And...And I ...."

Before she could finish he once again leaned forward and placed his hand over hers that were still clasped together in her lap.

"Olivia, it is perfectly normal to feel nervous about it. Cold feet happens to the best of us. When Marge and I were getting married..."

"No. No, that isn't it at all Don. I can't wait to marry Elliot."

"Oh, sorry."

She couldn't help but smile even wider. It was a little bit funny to her. Before everything happened between her and Elliot she never got the chance to see the sensitive sides of the two most important men in her life. Always coming off as big brooding men who were strong as oxes, never showing emotions. Or perhaps, she just never let herself see their concern and love for her until now.

"You see, I was just wondering. I mean....you have always been there for me...the...the closest thing that I've ever had to a father, and I will understand if you say no, but ..I.. I was hoping that maybe you would walk me down the aisle when I get married...if you...if you could give me away."

She didn't even realize her eyes were closed until she opened them to see Cragen smiling up at her, a single tear running down his cheek. She saw something in him at that moment that she never had before. It wasn't love....it was pride.

Cragen got up from the chair he was sitting in and squatted down in front of her. He placed both of his hands around hers and looked into her eyes smiling from ear to ear.

"Olivia it would mean the world to me, to have the honor of walking you down the aisle, and giving you away. Over the past, what, almost twelve years now, I have seen you grow into an amazing, not only detective, but woman. I may be your Captain in this squad room, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't see you as more of a daughter to me. Unfortunately, Marge and I we...we never got the chance to have children of our own, and over these past twelves years you have helped fill that void that was left in my heart. Seeing you and Elliot get married is going to be one of the proudest moments of my life."

With water filled eyes Olivia got up from her spot in the chair and watched as Cragen made his way back around to the other side of his desk. The two of them shared this moment together with not words, there was no need for them, but rather their smiles, and eyes, said everything both of them needed to say. Both of them too proud, or perhaps to afraid, to show anymore emotion with the rest of the squad so close by. He looked up at her once more and she nodded to him, the smile never leaving her face as she turned around to walk out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Elliot and Olivia were laying in bed, wrapped in each others arms, just enjoying the feel of being together. Olivia's mind was switched to high speed as a million thoughts ran through her brain. She couldn't believe how lucky she was in her life. She was marrying her best friend, his kids were happy with it, his ex-wife was okay with it, Cragen had agreed to walk her down the aisle, and she couldn't be any happier with where she was in her life. As all of these thoughts filled her mind she felt a tear fall down her face, and moved her hand up to wipe it away.

"What's wrong Liv?"

Olivia turned herself around to look him in the eyes. She placed her hand onto his cheek and laid her forehead ever so gently against his. When she spoke it was barely a whisper against his lips.

"I am waiting to wake up. Waiting for this dream to end. Never Elliot. Never did I think I would be so lucky. Never did I think I would have a family."

Another tear made its way out of her eye and dropped down to his nose. He slowly leaned forward and gave her a feather light kiss bringing his hand up to brush her hair behind her ear.

"It isn't a dream angel." He kissed her again. "It isn't a dream."

Closing her eyes with her head still gently placed against his she took in a slow deep breath.

"I have a family."

--------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_Next chapter is a lot longer I promise. It has also been my favorite to write.  
_

_Coming up next...the wedding._

_PLEASE review. Hearing what you all have to say keeps me motivated to keep going. You have no idea how much it helps to know that other people are enjoying this. _

**_NOTE: If you get the chance, check out my other story "Shattered". I would really love to get some more feedback on that one. :cD_**


	26. Chapter 26

_I am so so sorry about the wait on this chapter. I have been pretty sick lately and I just haven't had the energy to work on it. I wanted to make it a little longer, but I figured you guys have waited long enough for an update so I decided to just post what I had. I really really hope that you guys enjoy it. I wanted this chapter to be something special, and hopefully I was able to do so even though my head hasn't been all that clear._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_-----------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Looking at the reflection before her, Olivia could no longer control all of the built up emotions she was trying so hard to contain. As she felt the tears begin to moisten her cheeks, and her shoulders start to quake, she heard a gentle voice calling out from behind her.

"Liv? Are you okay?"

She turned around, and there standing before her, was two of her three future step-daughters. Maureen laid out her hand to place it ever so gently on her trembling shoulder as Lizzie came over to give her a tight hug around her waist. They both looked so beautiful. The two girls were wearing matching periwinkle dresses with their hair in similar up dues decorated with white roses and sparkling glitter. Olivia turned back around and once again took in her reflection. Her white dress flowed down her body, tight fitting at the bust, and flowing away from her body as it went down her legs. Her hair was up in a bun, also decorated with white roses, with a sparkling silver tiara that laid just behind her bangs that were framing her face. The intricate design on the front of her dress was a perfect compliment to the blue stripe that flowed down the back of her long train. A simple gesture to represent her years as a sister in blue. The only jewelery she was wearing was her fearlessness necklace which she never takes off, and a pair of simple diamond earrings that she got from her mother for her sweet sixteen. As much as she didn't think she would, Olivia really wished her mother was there to share this day with her.

"Liv?"

Turning around once again to face the girls she gently smiled as she wiped away her tears.

"Leave it to me to mess up my makeup. I knew I should have bought the waterproof mascara."

Walking up to her, Maureen removed a tissue from her purse to wipe away at the black line that now flowed down her moist cheek.

"You look beautiful Liv."

"Yeah Olivia. You look amazing."

Carefully wiping once more at the smudges under her eyes Olivia once again gave them a heartfelt smile. Before she was able to speak there was a soft tap at the door and Kathleen walked in followed closely by Alex and Casey.

"Hey Liv, look who I found. I didn't think you would mind a quick visit from these two."

Running up to her two best friends Olivia embraced both of them in her arms. Once again tears began to flow from her already dampened eyes.

"Oh my God. I can't believe you both are here!"

Casey was the first to release herself from Olivia's death grip, wiping Olivia's bangs back behind her ear.

"Come on Liv. Did you really think either of us would miss this?"

"Yeah. We had to be hear to collect our money from Munch. We bet on this day years ago!"

All three women began to laugh whole heartily into the air. Olivia once again embraced them into a hug and a part of her never wanted to let go.

"Liv, we have to finish getting ready."

Kathleen's voice broke up their moment as the three woman once again broke apart. Each with a smile plastered on their faces they just stared into one anothers eyes. Alex was the first to speak.

"We will be in the front row Liv. We love you."

"You really are the most breath-taking bride I have ever seen. Stabler is one lucky man."

"Thank you guys. I love you."

Just as the two were turning to leave there was another light tapping on the door. Alex and Casey turned to leave. and open the door for whoever it was that stood behind it. The two of them couldn't contain their smiles as they were met with Cragen holding a large bouquet of white roses and baby blue lilies. Olivia's favorite flowers.

"Is she ready for me?"

Each of the woman placed a hand on either of his shoulders and smiled up at the man. He was obviously very nervous, something neither of them was use to seeing in him. It was Casey's turn to speak.

"I think she was born ready for this moment Don."

The three of them shared one more smile and the two ADA's made their way out of the room as Don timidly made his way in. Olivia was once again facing the mirror as the three Stabler girls were adjusting her train and fixing her now running makeup. She didn't even realize he had entered the room when she heard him speak.

"Hello Olivia."

Olivia immediately stood from the chair she was sitting in and turned around to face him. Cragen gave her a warm hearted smile and slowly approached her leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek and handing her the flowers.

"You look absolutely radiant Olivia. Elliot is one lucky man."

"Thank you Don. The flowers are gorgeous. You didn't have to."

"Yes. Yes I did."

Not really sure what to say Olivia just gave him another smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cragen fought to hold back tears as he looked at the woman before him.

"Are you ready to get married Miss. Benson."

"She better be!"

Lizzie's energetic voice cut in from across the room and the room filled with laughter.

"Yes Don. I have never been more ready for anything."

Putting out his arm for her to wrap her own around he look at her with a proud smile and a wink.

"Well then pretty lady. We better get going. Don't want to leave Elliot waiting."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia both agreed that they wanted a small wedding, inviting only their closest friends and family. Olivia never thought she would be the type to want an elegant wedding, but when it came time to plan it she couldn't help herself. The church was decorated from alter to exit with strings of white lights. White rose pedals were scattered throughout the church and bouquets of white Roses and Lillie's decorated the edges of each pew. The alter was filled with lit candles of all shapes and sizes, and the lighting was kept dim, and intimate, with only the alter where the Priest and Elliot now stood in full lighting. The balcony in the back of the church held a tiny quartet of two violins, a cello, and a piano who were playing _Pachelbel's Cannon in D_ as the first of the girls made their way down the aisle. Olivia had decided very early on that she only wanted Kathleen and Lizzie to be her bridesmaids, and Maureen as her Maid of Honor, and was overwhelmed with joy when all of the girls happily agreed to participate.

As Lizzie made her way down the aisle the music from the balcony slowly began to crescendo to fill the room with nothing but the sounds of the joyous music. Lizzie was followed closely by Kathleen and then finally Maureen. Each of the younger girls was escorted by one of their cousins, sons of Elliot's two oldest brothers. Maureen, she was escorted by none other than Justin, who was granted leave by the military to participate in the wedding. Dickie, well he was of course up with his father at the alter proudly serving as his best man.

As Maureen made her way to her spot at the front of the church the music once again began to crescendo and slowly changed to the traditional _Here Comes the Bride_. As the music changed, and the first chords of the song were struck, Elliot's eyes quickly glanced up and filled with tears at the site before him. Olivia was at the back of the church, Cragen's arm locked with hers, and her eyes were not on the candles or the guests, not on the flowers or the lights, but rather they went straight to his. The two of them never lost contact with each other as she made her way up to the alter. Not once did their eyes falter or blink, and Olivia knew, more than ever, at that moment, that her life was never going to be the same. This was truly the beginning of the best years of her life.

Once they got to the alter Elliot stepped down and shook Cragens hand. Tears threatening to fall from both of the men's eyes as the Priest began to speak.

"Who here gives this woman away."

Turning to face Olivia, Cragen slowly lifted her veil and placed a kiss on her cheek. He could no longer keep the threatening tears from falling down his face as he spoke.

"I do."

As Cragen took her hand to give it to Elliot she looked over at him and mouthed _"Thank You" _as a single tear fell down her cheek. He simply nodded. As her and Elliot made their way up to the Priest, Cragen took his seat between Fin and Munch in the front row.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous occasion of Holy Matrimony between these two amazing people. Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. If there is anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

As the Priest finished speaking and silence fell over the church Munch slowly leaned into Cragen and whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, if these people know whats good for them they will keep quiet. I think Olivia is packing her off duty weapon down that dress in case someone tries to object."

As hard as he tried not to Cragen could not help but smile as he leaned back into Munch.

"If she isn't. I know for a fact Elliot is."

As the ceremony continued there was not a dry eye in the church. Finally it came time for their vows, and being that it was Elliot and Olivia, they decided that they did not want the traditional wedding vows, but rather chose to write their own. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as Elliot began to speak.

"Olivia, I can stand up here today and tell you how beautiful you are. I can tell you how much I love you, and how happy you make me, but I know that these are all things that you know already. What you may not know is that from the moment I saw you I knew you were different. I knew from the first time I laid my eyes on you that you were going to change my life. I may not have known how at that time, but I knew that it was going to be for the better. As I stand here before you, a decade later, I give my promise to you that I will spend the rest of my time on this earth, and all of my time in heaven, loving you. I will devote the rest of my life to making all of your dreams come true. I have spent the past decade as your partner, protecting your life, and now I will have the honor of doing the same as your husband. You have given so much of yourself to help all those around you whether it be total strangers or your closest friends. I vow today, in front of everyone here, to spend the rest of my life giving you all I have to give, just as you have done for so many over the years. You are now, and always will be my angel. I love you Olivia with every part of my soul, and I thank God everyday for your love in return. You have made me the happiest man in the galaxy today. Thank you."

Olivia brought her hand up to wipe at the tears falling freely from her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh at herself a little bit for breaking down like she was. She knew she was going to cry, but didn't realize it would be this bad. As she began to chuckle at her antics she heard a few people join in on her laughter.

"Elliot, never did I think that I would be so lucky as to be standing here before you today. I grew up in a home not full of much love. I knew my mother loved me, but I never had a large family or an over abundant amount of friends. It was always hard for me to let anyone in. I was always afraid to let myself love in fear of getting hurt. You however, you snuck your way into my heart and I couldn't let you go. From the day we met I knew you were going to break down my barrier. I knew you were going to be the one to find his way into my heart, and honestly, I would not want it any other way. You have been my best friend for so many years and I am the luckiest girl in the world to have the privilege of falling in love with my best friend. Having you love me in return was something I never thought possible, but as I stand here today, I finally realize that no one should ever fear falling in love. What I feel for you, what we feel for each other, is something that every person on this earth should be so lucky to feel. You are my everything. You were my partner, my best friend, yet I always knew you were so much more, and I vow today, with everyone here as witness, to spend the rest of my life loving you. I promise to spend forever, and long after, devoting my life to you, and only you. You have given me the greatest gift that any man can give a woman. The gift of love. Thank you."

With tears falling down his own cheeks Elliot reached up to wipe away Olivia's flowing tears with his thumbs. As the two stared hopelessly into each others eyes the Priest once again began to speak.

"Do you have the rings?"

Stepping up from behind his father Dickie stood proudly and stuck out his chest as he spoke.

"I do Father"

With a smile from ear to ear Dickie moved forward to hand the rings to the priest who in turn gave one to both Elliot and Olivia.

"Elliot, repeat after me. I Elliot Stabler..."

"I Elliot Stabler.."

"Ask you Olivia Benson..."

"Ask you Olivia Benson..."

"To take this ring as a token of my love and affection..."

"To take this ring as a token of my _undying_ love and affection..."

"In sickness and in health.."

"In sickness and in health..."

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

With tears in her eyes and trembling hands Olivia's words barely came out as she choked to hold back her tears.

"I do."

With a smile the Priest turned his attention now to Olivia.

"Olivia, repeat after me. I Olivia Benson..."

"I Olivia Benson.."

"Ask you Elliot Stabler..."

"Ask you Elliot Stabler..."

"To take this ring as a token of my love and affection..."

"To take this ring as a token of my _undying_ love and affection..."

"In sickness and in health.."

"In sickness and in health..."

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long as we both shall live."

With tears in his eyes and smile across his face that only Elliot can uphold he screamed his answer at the top of his lungs.

"You bet your ass I do!"

As laughter rang through out the church Olivia slowly slid the ring onto his finger, and the two held onto each others hands, and stared into each others eyes, as the Priest once again began to speak.

"With the power invested in me, and the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two of them didn't move. They simply stared into each others eyes. Blue and brown melting into one, both too overwhelmed with what they just heard to even breath let alone move. Finally after what had to be a minute of them just staring Munch's voice was heard screaming from his seat.

"Oh come on Stabler! Kiss her already!!!"

As laughter once again rang out through out the church Elliot and Olivia both smiled as Elliot leaned down and crashed his lips onto her hers, and the laughter transformed into sounds of cheers and whistles. As the two of them shared this kiss everyone in the church knew that this was something that was going to last forever. This was a love that was always meant to be. This was a love that was going to go down in history with the likes of Romeo and Juliet, Lancelot and Guinevere and Paris and Helena. They all knew they were witnessing something very, very special.

As their kiss broke and the cheers died down the Priest spoke for the last time as the two of them began to turn and walk down the aisle together. The quartet once again playing joyous music that rang through out the church.

"I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler."

Elliot once again leaned down to give Olivia a quick kiss and whispered softly against her lips.

"I love you Olivia. I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you Elliot."

As the two made their way, hand in hand, down the aisle the room filled with the sounds of clapping and there was not a single person without tears inside that church.

Finally, a decade in the making Elliot and Olivia were husband and wife.

-------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There are I think two more chapters to come. Possibly three depending on how I feel. I will do my best to update as quick as possible but it all depends on how I feel. I am sad to say that this story is now winding down.  
_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I am kind of nervous that this chapter didn't come out like I wanted it to. I would really appreciate the feedback. :c)_

**_Note: I will do my very best to update "Shattered" ASAP. I am ALMOST done with the next chapter for that one. Please be patient for those of you that are reading that one as well. I promise once I feel better updates will be a lot quicker._**


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you once again for all of your reviews and warm thoughts. It is a good medicine for me. This story has been my favorite to write so far, and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you all enjoyed it. Thank you all so much. This is the second to last chapter. Happy Easter to those of you that celebrate.  
_

_Please adhere to the rating M for this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or it's characters. This story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Music was playing over head, and the room was filled with people watching them. Flashes from all the cameras were going off as guests took pictures of the two of them sharing their first dance as husband and wife. For Elliot and Olivia though, the only thing that existed at that moment was each other, and the look in their eyes as they shared their first moments as husband and wife.

Finding a wedding song is never easy, but when Elliot heard the lyrics to this song playing as he was driving home with Lizzie one day, he knew that it was a perfect for them. When he showed it to Olivia later that day, her tears told him that she agreed. Now as they dance to the words as their closest friends and family looked on, the truth lying behind them was finally laid out for all of them to see.

_Find Me Here__  
Speak To Me__  
I want to feel you__  
I need to hear you__  
You are the light__  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
__You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.__  
You are the light to my soul.__  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.__  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.__  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
__You're everything,everything  
__You're all I want your all I need__  
You're everything, everything.__  
_

_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

As the song winded down, and everyone else joined them onto the dance floor, their lips crashed together, a smile on both their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the reception was filled with nothing but laughter, fun and celebration for the days events. Olivia was truly overwhelmed with the emotions she felt being surrounded by all of the people that meant so much to her. Everyone from the 1-6, Warner, O'Halloren, Morales, and even Judges Petrvosky and Donnelly were there to celebrate her and Elliot's becoming man and wife. Munch and Fin throughout the night had told her how beautiful she looked, and how jealous they were of Elliot for grabbing her. Casey and Alex kept telling her how beautiful she looked, and how jealous they were that she was the one to grab Elliot.

Cragen, well, he couldn't have looked prouder as the two of them danced now in the center of the dance floor.

"You really do look amazing tonight Olivia. I have never seen you glow so much before."

"Thanks Don. For everything. You have always been there for Elliot and me, even though I know there were days you wanted to kill us."

Cragen laughed whole-heartedly into the air as he took her arm to spin her around, winking at her as he did so.

"You've got that right Benson."

"May I cut in?"

She didn't even need to see Elliot standing behind her to know that he was smiling.

"Of course. She is your wife after all."

Cragen leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and then turned to Elliot to shake his hand.

"Congratulations Elliot. I truly am happy for you."

"Thank you Don."

Cragen leaned forward into Elliot, and lowered his voice so that Olivia could not hear, but she heard him anyway.

"Just remember what I said to you."

"You have nothing to worry about Don. She is in very good hands. I promise."

"I know son."

Cragen gave Olivia one more kiss on the cheek, and winked at Elliot as he left the two of them to dance. Olivia had a smile from ear to ear as she looked into Elliot's eyes questionably.

"What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it. Just something we talked about a while ago. You look beautiful tonight Olivia."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Leaning up to give him a kiss Olivia could feel his heartbeat against her chest and her heart began to flutter.

"I love you so much Elliot. Thank you. Thank you for making my dreams come true."

"No Liv. Thank you."

When the song came to end, the music died down to barely being audible, and a loud tapping was heard coming form the DJ's microphone. When Elliot and Olivia looked up at the stage they saw all four Stabler kids standing around each other, Dickie holding the mic in his hand.

"Hello everyone. Sorry to interrupt the party but Liv...we all wanted to do something special for you today. To welcome you into our family. I suggested we sing a song, but my darling sisters here shot that idea down right away."

The room filled with laughter as Olivia's eyes began to fill with tears.

"So instead we decided to write you a little something. We aren't all that great at it, but we hope you like it anyway."

Dickie passed the mic over to Lizzie and with a smile she began to speak, the soft instrumental music accompanying her.

"Many years ago, you came into our lives as daddy's new partner and a friend.  
You always treated us as if we were your own, showing us nothing but love.  
And as time went by we started to see how your part in this story was going to end."

Lizzie passes the mic over her shoulder to the waiting Kathleen.

"It was obvious to all of us as we started to see how special you truly are.  
The love we all share for you was never going to subside.  
We saw how much you meant to dad, and knew he was wishing upon a star."

It was Maureen's turn to take her spot behind the mic.

"This ending for you both was something we all had hoped for in recent years.  
No other person we would want for our father.  
You are the best choice for a step-mom, so calm all your doubt and fears.

Once again Dickie took hold of the mic, and the smile he possessed truly proved he was his fathers son.

"We wanted to do this as a gift for you, and welcome you to our happy family.  
Today is a special day for you and our dad, no secret to anyone here.  
The true secret though Liv is that for us this day is truly special because....."

All four of them now spoke in sync with one another.

"Now we get to call you mom, and tell you we love you, and forever that way it shall be.  
We love you mom."

The tears that were falling down Olivia's face were identical to the ones falling down Elliot's beside her. The room was filled with the sound of applause, and Olivia didn't think she could contain herself as she made her way up to the stage to face her four new step-kids.

"That was the best gift that anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much. I will hold those words in my heart for the rest of my life. I love you guys so much."

"We suck at rhyming, and it didn't really flow all that well, but that is why I wanted to sing a song."

Olivia smiled brightly at Dickie wiping away a stray tear that still made it's home on her cheek.

"No Dickie, it was perfect."

Olivia knelt down just a little bit and motioned for all of them to give her a hug. She held onto them as tight as she could, and placed soft kisses on the top of each of their heads. As the five of them hugged Elliot slowly made his way over. Placing his hand softly on Kathleen's back as he spoke.

"That was really sweet of you guys. Thank you."

Lizzie went over and grabbed her father around the waist, smiling up at him as she spoke.

"We meant every word of it daddy."

The six of them now embraced each other. Each of them treasuring the fact that it is the first time the six of them embraced as a family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot had rented a room at the Roosevelt Hotel for that night, and were leaving for Hawaii in the morning for their honeymoon. As soon as they started planning the wedding they both agreed that they wanted to spend their honeymoon in the place that finally brought them together for good. They were at the hotel room less than a minute as Elliot's lips crashed down onto Olivia's. After what seems like hours of his lips pursing hers, Olivia felt him trying to pull her dress off her breasts. She slowly pulled her mouth away, chuckling against his now swollen lips.

"El, come on, I paid almost a grand for this dress. I am not going to just throw it on the ground like a twenty dollar pair of jeans."

Continuing his attack with his lips, Elliot began to lay feather light kisses down the side of her neck and along the top of her shoulder. He didn't stop his assault when he began to speak.

"Fine...then you'll just have to take it off for me...."

Without saying a word Olivia slowly took two steps away from him. Glaring into his eyes with a stare full of passion and desire, she slowly undid the zipper on the back of her dress. When the dress fell from her breasts Elliot took in a deep breath noticing for the first time that she did not have on a bra since it was sewn into the dress itself. As she wiggled out of the rest of it, and carefully laid it against the back of the sofa, his penis grew painfully hard against his pants. As soon as Olivia felt that the dress was secure and safe she turned her attention back to Elliot and seductively cocked her eyebrows.

"So...where were we Mr. Stabler?"

Moving slowly towards her, and removing his tuxedo jacket as he did, Elliot spoke to her in a low rough voice that made the throbbing between her legs almost unbearable.

"I believe Mrs. Stabler....", he moved forward and pulled her into him, his lips once again finding a home among her neck, "...we were right about here."

A moan escaped Olivia's lips at the feel of his touch, but it was his words that made her core quiver.

"Say it again."

He didn't need to ask her to know what she wanted him to repeat.

"I love you _Mrs. Stabler_."

Olivia's lips crashed down hard onto his taking all of his breath within her mouth. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as she moved her hands down to work at the belt around his waist. Their lips never parted as they fought to remove what was left of the clothing between them. Their heavy breathing filled the room, and the temperature began to increase because never before has so much passion and love existed between two people. Finally after all clothes were shed Elliot lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom where he slowly laid her down on the bed. For a long moment he just stared, admiring her naked form, admiring his wife.

"You are perfect."

He ever so slowly leaned down and took her harden nipple into his mouth. She arched up into his touch and a deep moan escaped her mouth as her core began to throb even harder with want and need.

"El...."

His kisses slowly began to travel, down from her breasts, over her navel, stopping once again to suck her piercing into his mouth, and as another moan escaped her lips he continued his journey. When he reached his destination, and placed his hand on her thigh, he felt that she was shaking forcefully.

"Are you okay?"

"Please El....I need you...."

Not a second later Olivia let out a loud gasp as she felt Elliot's mouth going to work on her swollen lips. His tongue lapping up and down her folds as he used his thumb to place soft, quick circles around her swollen clit. Just when she thought she was going to die from pleasure Olivia felt Elliot replace his mouth with two of his finger and that send her over the edge. Calling his name loudly into the air as she came fast and hard around his fingers. Keeping his hand in place until she came down from her high, Elliot slowly removed them from their place inside her, and licked off her juices before kissing his way back up her body. When his mouth once again met hers she could taste the evidence of her orgasm on him, and that only made her want him even more.

"Make love to me Elliot. Make love to me for the first time as your wife."

Elliot slowly moved his penis into her and it took every football stat from the season not to make him come at just the idea what was happening. He was making love to her as her husband. Olivia was his wife.

As they began to move with one another the room was filled with grunts and moans. His thrusts became faster and faster, and the heat between them ignited pleasure that was unmeasurable to most. Olivia felt her walls begin to tighten.

"Oh God baby...I love you. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too angel. I...I...fuck I'm so close..."

"Me too baby...me too."

Within a minute the two of them came together for the first time as husband and wife. The room filling with sounds of love as their names came screaming from each others lips. Elliot's body slowly lowered down so that his forehead was now resting on top of Olivia's. The sweat between them acting as a glue to mold their bodies together.

"I love you Olivia. For the rest of my life I love you."

"I love you too Elliot. Now and always."

As the two curled up into each others arms for the first time as husband and wife, neither was aware of the wedding gift that God had just bestowed upon them, in the form of an egg and two sperm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

_I am very sad to say only one more after this. :c( The wedding song was "Everything" by LifeHouse._

_So what did you guys think?_

_PLEASE please review. I love hearing your thoughts and advice. So please hit that little box and tell me what you think. :cD_

_**NOTE: I was able to update "Shattered" late last night a well. If you haven't read that story yet I would love to hear your opinions on tha one as well. Thanks.**  
_


	28. Chapter 28

_Well ladies and gents, this is it. The finally chapter to this story. I want to thank ALL of you for your support and reviews during this long journey. This story has been very special to me, and it makes me sad to say this is the end_,_ but like the saying goes, "All good things must come to an end."_

_I really really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again!!!!!!! :cD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Law and Order SVU or its characters. The story was written simply for fun and not for profit. They belong to Dick Wolf._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Donny!!!...Donny get back here!....Donald Johnathon Stabler!"

Olivia ran across the lawn chasing after a very hyper, and very happy, two year old. The child laughed into the air, flailing his arms wildly as he playfully ran away from his mother who was running after him. That was until she tripped because she was running in heels, and landed face first into the grass. The smiling toddler quickly stopped his pursuit and turned back running towards his mother.

"Mama fall down!"

Slowly getting up to wipe off her knees Olivia glared up at the young boy as she reached out for him to come to her.

"Yes, baby. That is why we don't run from mommy. Now mommy has a boo boo."

Running up to his mother little Donny jumped into her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek where she had hit the ground. As hard as she tried, Olivia couldn't stay mad at him when he stared up at her with those baby blue eyes. He was an exact replica of his father, in every sense of the word, and he knew he had his mother wrapped tightly around his little finger.

"I sorry mama. I kiss better."

"It's okay baby, but no more running away okay?"

"Okay mama."

Elliot watched the scene play out from behind her, and as hard as he tried not to, he couldn't help but laugh at his sons antics. He was their little trouble maker from the day he learned to crawl. Always curious and finding something to get into that he wasn't suppose to. He had his mothers determination, and his fathers stubbornness. As Olivia made her way towards him he smiled, and gave the little girl in arms a tight squeeze.

"What is your silly brother doing Aurora?"

"Donny bein bad dada."

"Yes he is sweetie, but not you right?"

Staring up at her father with her chocolate brown eyes, a proud smile spread across her face, she proudly proclaimed, "Not me dada. I a gewd girl!"

Aurora Finlee Stabler was exactly two minutes younger than her twin brother, and truly daddy's little girl. She was a spitting image of her mother with wavy auburn hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She was very quiet and extremely well behaved, but never shy when it came to putting her older brother in his place. From the day that Olivia found out she was pregnant Elliot knew she would be an amazing mother, and she truly excelled past his expectations. The day the twins were born there were complications during her labor, and they were told she would never be able to have any more children. It was hard for Elliot to take the news fearing Olivia would be devastated, but it was Olivia who had told him shortly after that the twins were truly special, and it was going to be okay. She told him that God granted them the gift of both a little boy and girl at the same time, and the moment they came into the world was the moment that all of her dreams truly came true.

"Donny you bad! You made mama fall down!"

"Nu uh Rora. Grass made her fall down!"

Olivia leaned forward, Donny clinging to her in her arms, and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay Aurora. Mommy's okay. Donny wont run away anymore. Isn't that right Donny?"

The boy began shaking his head vigorously up and down in his mothers arms. Before another word could be spoken they heard a voice call out to them.

"Mom! Mo is asking for ya."

"Okay Dick, I'll be right there!"

Carefully passing their son into Elliot's free arm, she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you inside. I love you." She then turned her attention to her two children. "You two be good for daddy okay?"

Both kids smiled up at their mother and spoke at the same time.

"We will mama!"

Giving her children one more quick kiss each she turned and made her way inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door to the room Olivia was immediately greeted by Elizabeth and Kathleen, the two girls bickering at one another in less than proper tones.

"Forget it Liz! I am doing it so just give up already!"

"What the hell Katie? Mo told me I could do it!"

"Well I am older so tough shit!"

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch!"

Jumping in between the two girls Olivia placed a hand on each of their shoulders and glared at them, obviously less than happy with their behavior.

"Okay you two knock it off! Now whats going on?"

Kathleen placed her hands on her hips and spoke to Olivia, still glaring at her younger sister.

"Elizabeth over here thinks that she will be giving the speech today!"

"Mo told me I could!"

"I am older!"

The two girls once again began to get in each others faces yelling so Olivia pulled them apart, and spoke to them with even more anger laced in her voice.

"Knock it off. NOW. I don't think Mo will mind if you BOTH spoke today. So stop acting like children and finish getting ready. Where is your sister?"

The two girls, anger still on their faces, nodded towards the closed bathroom door. Leaving them to finish, she walked over and lightly tapped on the door. When she opened it her eyes instantly began to tear.

"You look beautiful Mo."

Standing in front of the full length mirror was Maureen, she was wearing a beautiful form fitting white gown, her hair elegantly done in a stylish up due, flawless make up, and holding a bouquet of Tropical Lillies and Hibiscus flowers. She turned around at the sound of Olivia's voice.

"I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Justin is very lucky to have you."

Moving towards her, and taking her into her arms, Olivia felt all of the pride and joy that a mother should on this day. Just then there was another light tap at the door and a tear-filled Kathy walked into the room. Seeing her mothers appearance Maureen went over to wrap her in her arms.

"Would you stop crying already mom. You have been at it all day."

"I..I'm s-sorry. I can't b-believe my baby girl is getting married. You look so beautiful."

"Thanks mom."

Backing away from her daughter Kathy walked over to Olivia and gave her a gentle hug.

"Isn't she beautiful Liv?"

"No."

Kathy quickly backed away and stared Olivia down moving her hands to her hips. Obviously both angered and shocked by her comment. Olivia smiled up at her and placed her hand lovingly on Kathy's shoulder.

"She's gorgeous. The most breath-taking bride I've ever seen."

Kathy quickly leaned forward once again and brought Olivia into another hug. Tears once again running down her face as she held onto her.

"S-she is isn't she. My b-baby is all g-grown up. Our d-daughter is getting married Liv."

Both Maureen and Olivia could no longer hold in their amusement at her hysteria, and the room was quickly filled with the sounds of their laughter. Maureen once again walking over to her mother and pulling her into another hug.

"I love you mom." She glanced over towards Olivia with a smile. "You too mom."

The moment was quickly broken up by the sounds of knocking at the door, and Kathleen's soft voice speaking through it.

_"Time for Mo to finish getting ready. Dad is on his way."_

Kathy slowly removed herself from her daughters hold and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you baby. I'll see you after the ceremony."

"I love you too."

Olivia made her way over to Maureen and brought her into her arms.

"I am so happy for you Mo. I love you."

"Love you too."

Both Olivia and Kathy made their way out of the room, only to find a very nervous Elliot pacing back and forth in the dressing area. He quickly stopped and glanced up when he heard them enter.

"She ready?"

Olivia made her way over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She truly respected Kathy, and made it a point never to rub her and Elliot's marriage in her face. Kathy has since remarried herself, but she still didn't feel right kissing him on the lips in front of her, and she knew that even though Kathy never said it, she appreciated her sensitivity towards her.

"Waiting for you Elliot. I'll leave you and Kathy alone for a minute. I'll see you inside."

As Olivia made her way out of the room to take her seat inside the church, Kathy slowly walked over to him and brought him into a hug.

"Our daughter is getting married Elliot."

"I know."

As hard as he tried to fight it Elliot felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks. The action going unnoticed by his ex-wife. The two of them remained in each others arms for a moment, both taking in the event laid out before them. Their daughter was getting married, and even though they were no longer married, this moment meant so much to both of them. There were no hard feelings between since the divorce. Believe it or not Elliot, Olivia, Kathy and her new husband, and all six of the Stabler children have grown close over the years, and truly felt and acted, like a family.

Kathy leaned away from him, and wiped away his tears, smiling up at him as she spoke.

"Don't worry Elliot. She'll always be your baby girl."

With that Kathy removed herself from his arms and slowly left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. After she was gone Elliot did the best he could to compose himself and walked over towards the bathroom, lightly knocking on the door.

_"Come on in daddy."_

Elliot's heart began to melt at the word daddy. He couldn't help but feel like he was losing one of his daughters today. When he opened the door all attempts at holding in his emotions were for not as he took notice of his daughter standing there in her wedding dress. As the tears began to run down his face he put out his arms for her as he choked out his words.

"Y-you look amazing baby girl."

Taking her spot within her fathers arms Maureen too found a tear running down her face.

"I love you daddy. I love you so much."

Holding his eldest daughter, his eldest child, a little bit tighter in his arms Elliot struggled with the idea of ever letting her go. Maureen must have sensed what he was thinking as she spoke against his chest.

"Don't worry daddy. You will always be the number one man in my life. No one could ever take that spot in my heart."

At his daughters words Elliot's heart was filled with a brand new sense of love. Tears in his eyes, he slowly backed away from her, and brought his hand under her chin to lift her face up so he could look her into her eyes.

"I love you Maureen always and forever, but there is an amazing young man out there ready to make you his wife. What do you say we go do that baby girl?"

With a warm smile on her face, and tears in her eyes, Maureen simply nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The church was filled with people that Elliot and Olivia knew and loved. Cragen, Munch, Fin, Casey and Alex were all seated in the pew behind Elliot and Olivia. The people at the 1-6 who Maureen, as well as the rest of the Stabler's, grew to know as nothing less than family. Olivia sat in the pew in the front row, water in her eyes, as she looked up at Justin who had just made his way onto the alter. The young man never looked so happy, and the look in his eyes was the same look she remembered seeing in Elliot's almost three years ago. A look of nothing but unconditional love and happiness. As the music began to play the entire congregation came to their feet, and turned to watch as the first of the girls made their way up the aisle.

First to walk down were Dickie and Lizzie. Even though they preferred Liz and Dick now, Olivia and Elliot both will always see them as little Dickie and Lizzie.

Second in line was Maureen's best friend Tammy, escorted by one Justin's brothers.

Third was Kathleen, her maid of honor, who was escorted by her very recently proclaimed fiance Matthew.

The next two to make their way down the aisle were none other than Donny and Aurora, the flower girl and ring bearer. This is the part of the procession that made Olivia's heart beat nervously inside her chest. Every time at the rehearsal the night before Donny thought it was funny to grab a handful of his sisters flowers and throw them in her hair. This would bring a shrilling cry from his sister ever time who retaliated by throwing the prop ring at her brothers head. Each time resulted in a brawl which ended with Aurora running for her father and Donny for his mother.

As the two youngest Stabler's made their way down the aisle, holding hands and smiling, Olivia could not believe her eyes. Not one flower was thrown by Donny, not one ring was thrown by Aurora, the two of them simply made their way down towards the alter, proudly doing their designated jobs. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when the two reached the front of the church. That was until she heard her son call out to her.

"Mama! I didn't trow da flowers! Dada said I can have chawcolate if I not trow flowers!"

"We were gewd mama! Chawcolate now?"

The entire church rang out in laughter as the two ran over into their mothers arms. Both so proud of themselves for their job well done. Olivia scrunched down to them and lightly tapped each of them on the nose with her finger.

"No chocolate until after babies. Now go sit with Grandpa."

Crossing his arms in front of him and pouting his bottom lip Donny slowly made is way around and up into Cragens arms. Don more than happy to take hold of his grandson. Aurora however didn't budge, she stood her ground in front of her mother with a look on her face that Olivia knew all too well. It was the same look she used on Elliot.

"Aurora, go with your brother sweetie."

"I wanna swit wit Uncle Moonch and Uncle Fwin mama. Can I swit wit Uncle Moonch and Uncle Fwin?"

Olivia smiled down at her daughter, picking her up into her arms, and handing her over the pew to a very proud and smiling Munch.

As soon as the transition was made the balcony broke out into the sounds of _Here Comes the Bride_ and all attention was sent to the back of the church.

Olivia's eyes went straight to Elliot's, and much like their own wedding, they stayed that way the entire time he escorted his daughter down the aisle. As Elliot took his daughters hand and placed it into Justin's she could feel the tears falling down her face. As he turned to make his towards her she immediately held out her hand for him to take into his own. Smiling at him she mouthed _I love you_ and his response was mouthing back to her _I love you more._ The two of them took their seats together in the front row, and their presence together did not go unnoticed by two certain toddlers that were seated behind them. Not a minute later Elliot felt something pulling at his legs underneath the pew. He quietly leaned forward to look and was met with his daughters face, looking over to see his sons between Olivia's legs he sat back up with a smile. Olivia looked over at him with a questioning stare and he leaned towards her whispering into her ear.

"I think we have company."

As soon as he finished speaking the rest of their little bodies emerged from underneath the pew, and they climbed up into their parents laps without saying a word. Aurora snuggling closely into Elliot. Donny into Olivia. Not wanting to make a scene they let their kids enjoy their preferred seats as they turned their attention back to the ceremony.

As the vows were exchanged, and rings were placed, Olivia felt Elliot slip his hand into hers, interlocking his fingers with her own. Glancing over at him, tears in his eyes, he once again mouthed to her those four little words that she now lived for. _I love you Angel._ Looking down she took notice that both Donny and Aurora were sound asleep snuggled closely in their parents arms. She slowly returned her gaze to Elliot and her heart and soul smiled as she stared into his eyes. _I love you too baby._ The love between them grew each and every time their iris's met.

Never did Olivia think she would be so lucky to have all that she does in her life. A husband who means everything to her, and loves her equally as much. Two beautiful children who her and Elliot can proudly call their own, and bring her more joy in her life than she ever thought possible. She has four amazing step children who treat, and love her, as much as their biological mother. Behind the two of them sat the extension of her family. The group of men and women who would give their lives for both her and Elliot, and love her like she never thought possible. The head of them Donald Cragen, who after so many years of searching, filled the empty void left in her heart by her biological father.

On that one amazing night almost four years ago, everything between two people suddenly changed, and from that day forward neither of their lives were the same.

Suddenly best friends turned to lovers, and Elliot and Olivia began the journey that would be the rest of their lives. Their lives together. Filled with more love than one can imagine. More love than any two people have ever had for each other, and ever will again.

The words from that night, the words that finally brought them together, began to play over and over in her head as another tear made it's way down her already moist cheek.

_"Suddenly Someone, means more than you felt before...."_

**_~THE END~_**

----------------------------------

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed the ending to the story. Once again thank you for all of your kind words and support throughout. I hope I did the ending the justice that it deserves._

_  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I want to know that I was able to give this story the ending it needs. So show some love and click that box ;c)_


End file.
